Choices
by XxNormannoeyesxX
Summary: Mitchie wants to grow up and move on from the drama of last semester but doing that is harder than it sounds especially when the feelings of two important people are involved as well as how unsure she is of her own feelings. XxSequel to Second ChancesxX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is the sequel to "Second Chances" it's still a working progress so updates won't be as frequent, sorry. **

Mitchie's Prov

"Here, let me help you." Shane called jogging across the street as I struggled down my porch steps with my last suitcase.

We'd been exchanging conversation the whole morning as we ran in and out of our houses with our stuff and throwing it into my car. We'd gotten close again over Winter break it wasn't the same as when we were kids after having that taste of romance again –even for a short time last semester- I knew I'd be foolish to think it would go back to that and I liked our new subtle flirty banter but Shane could go too far and I'd reminded him numerous times banter was as far as we could go but my reminders didn't seem to faze him in the slightest.

"Thanks." I smiled up at him letting him take the handle from me.

I felt my breath stagger a little when I looked at him, I must've been in getting my last suitcase when he took off his t-shirt and tucked it into the waistband of his shorts, it was the first time I'd seen him topless since we were kids but that had been nothing special unlike now his golden brown tan continued over his smooth flawless planes and perfect muscles. I tore my eyes away quickly hoping he didn't notice the last thing I needed to do was give him more ammunition the next time he started flirting he was sure to note my ogling and I wouldn't be able to deny the physical attraction I had for him because obviously I was attracted to him…any girl would be! He was smart, funny, sweet and a major hottie but I had faced numerous facts over the holidays; the first was that Shane and I together as a couple wasn't a good idea, he would always be my first love but except in fairytales only a minority of people stayed with their first love for the rest of their lives and second I…no matter what I did…would always have feelings for him you always held a flame for your first love but you also grew up and I done a lot of growing up lately and I wasn't going to let those feelings cause drama.

I kept quiet as I watched him shove a little harder -because of all the stuff- to close my boot and mirrored him as he shut the back door on his side before we both slid into the front seats.

"I can't believe Winter break's over." Shane sighed fastening his seatbelt and getting comfortable.

"I know." I smiled starting the engine and pulling away from the kerb. "Although I don't think the word winter really applies when it feels like a hundred degrees."

"That's a bit dramatic." He laughed.

"Then why are you half naked?" I challenged.

"So you noticed." He smiled smugly; flexing his pec's a little making them dance.

"It's hard not to; the only way I'd miss something that's right in front of me would be if I was blind." I pointed out studying the road harder than I had been before.

"Touchy today?" He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and said nothing it would only spur him on.

"O.k." He smiled after a minute of silence. "I'll stop talking about you admiring my amazing body."

I pulled a face and rolled my eyes he did this almost everyday, he'd promised the day after our reconciliation that he'd be my friend but he couldn't switch off his feelings for me. I'd waited for the awkwardness to start but we just started laughing about it that's when the flirty banter began -probably a way to avoid the awkwardness- although after a while I started to realise my feelings hadn't totally left either so that's when I put a limit to how far I'd go with the flirty behaviour. He eventually caught on taken great amusement in pushing my boundary and making me squirm when he could.

He looked thoughtfully out the window at the road in front of him -for so long I thought he'd forgot he was supposed to be picking a topic- but then a smirk lit up his face before he smoothed out his expression quickly so I couldn't see, I wasn't going to like this topic.

"Does Jason know we're friends again?" He smiled innocently asking the question even though I knew he knew Jason didn't.

"You know he doesn't." I frowned.

Jason and I hadn't been in contact since he seen me off and in truth I'd pushed him to the back of my mind enjoying my recovered friendship with Shane but he didn't belong in the back of my mind Jason had proved a great friend when I'd needed him forgetting the fact he lied to me.

"Well maybe I should tell him." He smiled angelically.

I watched the thrill in his eyes as he imagined it and that made my frown deepen as I looked away from the road to him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"_I_ will tell him." I frowned at him.

"I'll come with when you do." He smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea." I smiled looking back at the road.

"You do?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes, I do because when we all start hanging out together it will be nice to make sure we all know where we stand…as _friends_."

I allowed my smirk to become more prominent as I heard him make a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

Shane mumbled a couple of sentences under his breath too low for me to hear which was probably a good thing because I doubted he was complimenting Jason. I understood where he was coming from though Jason's lie had more of an impact on Shane than me when you looked at it so I understood Shane's aversion to him but I was putting that behind me. I knew it would take him longer to get past it but I didn't mind playing peace maker for now until he did.

"So, have you been talking to him over the break?" He asked interestedly.

I shook my head, "I told him I needed a little time before I left."

"Shouldn't you take more time like the rest of the year?" He suggested.

I pretended I didn't hear him but sighed quietly, peace making wasn't gonna be easy.

He started talking again when he realised I wasn't going to say anything; "You don't wanna date that guy, do you?" He mumbled making a face at the car floor.

"No." I shot quickly I hated Shane hurting. "Just friends like me and you."

He made another face; I could have left that end part off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitchie's Prov

"What did you pack in these things the kitchen sink?" Shane grumbled dragging my two suitcases upstairs to my dorm room as I walked ahead of him with my supply box my mum insisted on making up for me full of food, cleaning supplies and toiletries.

"Stop crying I'm gonna be playing mule for you too when we get to your room." I smiled trying to shift the weight of the box to one arm so I could free the other to dig in my shorts pocket for my room key, unfortunately the weight of the box in one arm had me stumbling to the side.

"Woops." A familiar voice laughed at the same time I heard something splatter against the tiled floor firing tiny drips at my bare legs as the owner of the voice steadied me.

"Thanks." I smiled trying to see my helper around the box.

"You're welcome." Jason smiled standing on his toes to tower over the box to let me see him.

"Jason." I smiled happily about to hug him until realising the box was in the way. "How was your break?"

"It was great skiing in The Rockies with my parents…let me take that." He offered.

"It's fine honestly." I smiled keeping a grip on it.

"What about your other stuff do you want me to go down to your car…"

"I have it." Shane frowned interrupting him making me turn around bracing myself for the fight to pick up from where it left off outside '14 Below', but it didn't come it was just uncomfortably silent until he spoke again. "Mitch, my arms are killing me here and you have the key."

My mouth popped opened in an 'O' shape but no sound left it after the grumbling in the car about him I was sure he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue when he seen him. I was astonished.

"Mitchie." Shane repeated gesturing toward the door.

"Oh right." I smiled blinking out of my daze turning to rush for the door but I slipped on whatever was spilled before, stupid sandals with no grip I thought as Jason caught and steadied me once again.

Shane's Prov 

I couldn't stop my teeth from grinding as I watched how he caught her the way his slimy arms snaked around her waist any excuse to touch her I frowned. I wanted to pull off one of those arms and beat him with it.

"Sorry that was my fault." He apologised unwrapping his arms slightly but still keeping them ready in case she slipped again. "I brought a cup of coffee to you because I knew you'd have an early start to get back today."

I rolled my eyes, kiss ass.

"Aw that was a nice thought." She smiled opening the door.

"It would have been better if you actually got to drink it instead…"

"Excuse me." I shouted as I barged between them into the room I had to fight hard to hide the smirk of satisfaction as he fell into the door frame.

"What's he doing here?" Jason whispered disgruntled stretching his arm across the door frame so she couldn't get in as I pretended to busy myself putting her two suitcases on her bed.

"Helping me." She answered in an obvious tone; I was just waiting for her to add the 'duh' after it.

"Why? Last time we spoke you two weren't speaking."

"We made up during the break, now we're friends again like you and me."

My stomach did that weird twisting thing like the first thousand times she'd said those words about us but at least she was blowing him off too that made me feel a little better.

"Life's too short to hold grudges." She smiled moving his arm out of the way. "Are you coming in?" She invited.

Mitchie's Prov

It was an incredibly awkward morning, both boys said nothing to each other so I tried my best to spend an equal amount of time talking to each of them so I didn't offend anyone it was exhausting and after a while I gave up and quietly unpacked ignoring them. But even with the obvious awkwardness both boys seemed to refuse to leave even when I was done and offered to leave to help Shane, he refused saying there was plenty of time yet and Nate and Caitlyn were almost here even though I hadn't seen him near his phone once, it was like by leaving first he was losing some competition I wasn't aware was going on.

So I'd sighed and sunk into the sofa and switched on some sitcom to fill the silence as they lumbered down on either side of me, and I started feeling like Bella in that bit in 'New Moon' when she's in the cinema between Mike and Jacob and I felt like that until mid-afternoon when finally Jason began speaking.

"So Shane?" He started; I looked at him wearily maybe I should be praying for the silence again. "Still looking to be a Phi Sig?" He asked pointedly.

I felt myself tense up one because of the reminder of the disaster that occurred last semester because of that fraternity and secondly as I waited for Shane's response.

"Nope, _Mitchie_ and _I_ talked over the break about that and I realised fraternity life just isn't for me." Shane answered.

I was impressed apart from the little hint that we spent time together to make Jason jealous Shane's answer was very mature…I wish Jason had managed to keep it that civil.

"I see you haven't changed Jason…" I cringed I'd spoke too soon. "…still trying to get your claws into Mitchie by dirty means."

"Excuse me." Jason demanded getting to his feet defensively.

Shane mirrored him getting to his feet, "You heard me." He smiled arrogantly.

My own patience seemed to break at that moment as I shot to my feet, "You two sit down!" I commanded pushing both of them.

They were about to continue their own argument and ignore me but I clenched my teeth together and stared both of them down daring them with a look that could cut steel to ignore me.

"_Sit_." I commanded through my teeth.

They still didn't sit but they turned from their stand off to face me.

"This is how this…" I gestured to the three of us. "…is going to work we _are_ going to get along, we _are_ going to forget about last semester and get the hell over it and we _will_ all be friends…"

"When hell freezes over."

"No fricking way."

I held up my hand to halt their protests.

"We _will_ all be friends or I will find myself new ones." I threatened looking between them; they didn't say a word so I continued. "Now there will be no sniping at each other and definitely no fighting over me like I'm some object one of you can claim, am I making myself clear?" I said the last five words slowly staring intently at each of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to tierneylina for my first two reviews and everyone else who's reading! :) **

Mitchie's Prov

The first week of my enforced friendship was difficult and tiring half the time I felt like I was their substitute mother throwing them warning looks when I caught one making faces behind the others back or if they got into one of their glaring matches because they happened to make eye contact or were in each other's way. Caitlyn was helpful to have around she took no nonsense from either of them where I'd shoot them a look if Caitlyn was near either of them she'd elbow them in the ribs it was entertaining, almost as entertaining as her reaction when she arrived back from Winter Break. She'd thought she'd wandered into the wrong room when she saw Jason and Shane on the sofa she even stepped back out to check the number on the door before coming back in and demanding an explanation. An explanation I thought she probably wouldn't take well because she disliked both boys for hurting me but she was amused with it and noted how it would be fun to see how it would turn out along with noting my magnetism for drama. But with my friends only plan I didn't see how it would be possible for much drama only Jason and Shane's little tiff.

Caitlyn's other half, however, was less helpful he found Jason and Shane's bickering amusing and did nothing useful to help but snigger as Caitlyn and I tried to _discipline_ them…it amazed me that he didn't receive an elbow or two in the side himself. But what was nice was that although Nate had started off Shane's friend he didn't seem to have any aversion to Jason –not like Shane had- I guessed Nate was so easy going it was hard for him to hold grudges for more than a few minutes anyway.

The more time we spent together though the less I needed to give them warning looks and the less Caitlyn needed to elbow them because somehow both boys were able to spent time together and yet it seemed they weren't even aware they were in the same room together. It was weird they began acting as if they couldn't see or hear the other even though neither really moved from my side. It wasn't ideal I'd rather hoped –foolishly- they'd be friends for my sake but I couldn't get everything I wanted so this would have to do for now.

"So, are your little buddies meeting us at the ice-cream place or are they coming to pick you up together so they both get to spend the same amount of time with you?" Caitlyn sniggered as she applied her mascara.

I stuck out my tongue at her, "I told them I'd just meet them there."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked seriously putting down her mascara before she finished turning to face me. "What do you think is gonna be the outcome of all this?"

I measured her expression before I answered Caitlyn had never really been this serious about this whole thing she only ever laughed about it and made jokes I wondered what caused her seriousness, "I'm hoping we can all be friends." I answered with a confused shrug.

"And that's it?" She pushed. "Why don't you just hang with them separately it would be better than the constant watching them waiting for a fight to start that you'll have to stop?"

"Because then I'd have to choose." I confessed.

"What?"

"If I hung out separately with them there's bound to be a time where both will wanna hang out on the same night and I'd have to choose. And that's the reason I'm currently single I don't want to choose so I'm being selfish." I spilled everything I was hiding for the past three weeks; I'd wanted to be seen as a better person than this selfish spoilt little brat standing in front of Caitlyn now.

"Oh." Was all she said nodding as she turned back to finish her make up.

I frowned at her response, "'_Oh_'?" I mocked. "Is that all you have to say?" I asked a little miffed she wasn't a little more responsive at my confession.

"I get it." She smiled as she sealed her mascara.

"You do?"

She nodded, "I understand why you're forcing this friendship now, that's all I really wanted." She smiled. "But…" She started hesitantly turning away from the mirror to face me. "…you do know this all might end badly and everyone but more importantly _you_ might get hurt."

"I'm trying not to dwell on that bit…"

_Knock! Knock!_

"…I guess I'm hoping for some miracle that this will all come together somehow." I finished getting up to answer the door.

"Hey, Mitchie." Jason beamed the second the door opened.

Caitlyn sniggered to herself behind me before turning back to give herself a last touch up.

"Hi." I smiled ignoring her. "I thought we were meeting at the ice-cream place?" I asked gesturing for him to come in.

"Yeah, but I was ready really early so I just thought I'd come by, walk with you's there."

I examined him as he answered he looked great for being "ready really early" for me to look as good as him right now would have taken me ages. He looked like one of those broody actors; his usually straight hair was left in his natural curls that he'd styled carefully it reminded me of Simon Baker's hair and he hadn't shaved leaving his short "designer" stubble which I'd complimented before baby smooth was nice but stubble just gave the impression of a real man. Then there was his clothes they screamed designer even though unless you were an expert or a keen shopper like me you wouldn't have known he was wearing a plain black t-shirt that clung quite flatteringly to his muscular chest and bulging biceps and it dipped a little at the front so you could see a little chest hair, black boot cut jeans and definitely designer dressy black shoes.

"That's o.k. right?" He asked nervously.

I stopped gawking long enough to answer, "Of course it is." I smiled peeling my eyes off him to give myself a quick check suddenly I felt really underdressed.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it." Caitlyn smiled pushing past us to the door.

"Hey, Caitlyn." I heard Shane greeting her before she had the door opened enough for me to see him.

"Shane." Caitlyn greeted before smirking over her shoulder at me.

"Hey, Shane." I smiled looking around her to him.

He smiled crookedly at me –it was the same smile he'd smiled at me with since we were kids it was my favourite smile in the world, then it faltered. I felt my eyebrows meet in the middle in confusion before I noticed he was looking behind me. I turned around following his gaze, and found Jason lounging within eyesight against the back of our sofa.

My mouth made an "O" shape and I frowned internally before looking back, "Come on in." I invited smiling welcomingly so he didn't get the wrong idea. "I'm nearly ready to go, Jason just arrived too so we can all go together." I added the last bit to keep them both satisfied.

Caitlyn giggled to herself as she escaped to the bathroom, I frowned after her.

I didn't really have to do anything else but so I didn't get caught in a lie I grabbed my lip-gloss out of my bag and turned to the mirror and applied a thin coat even though there was already plenty on.

"Done." I smiled turning around again throwing it back in my bag.

"You look good." Shane complimented smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled back feeling the blush heating my cheeks, I really hadn't tried tonight I was under the impression it was going to be a casual night so I'd settled for my favourite grey skinny jeans, an off the shoulder black top with writing in silver on it and my new pair of converse that had a boot heels on them. But obviously looking at both boys now it wasn't a casual night to them Shane was dressed just as flashy although the clothes themselves looked just as casual as Jason's there was an air of designer about them too. He wore a white top like Jason's except as his dipped there were buttons under a brown leather jacket -because of the jacket though I had to imagine that his muscular chest and arms would look just as good if not better than Jason's under his t-shirt- and dark brown almost black jeans and dark brown pointed dressy shoes.

I stopped gawking when I noticed how Jason's eyes tightened and jaw clenched at Shane's compliment. I was thankful then Caitlyn came out of the bathroom.

"Let's go lady and gentlemen." She smiled opening the door shooing everyone out with her hands.

Both boys were ahead of me as we left.

"Hope that miracle comes soon." Caitlyn taunted quietly as I passed her.

Nate wasn't happy to have been left waiting outside the ice-cream place alone but when he began chuckling quietly behind me in the line with Caitlyn as we were served I knew she'd filled him in on what happened and his bitterness was soon forgotten.

We sat at one of the booth tables in the corner, I liked this place it was 50's theme just like Shane and I's diner back home unfortunately the uncomfortable quietness as we sat down was making me enjoy this a little less. Caitlyn and Nate were still giggling away on the other side of the booth so it wasn't totally quiet but on my side where I was stuck between Shane and Jason the quiet was making me uncomfortable.

I frowned looking safely into my ice-cream –it wasn't safe to look at either of them paying one attention would only annoy the other- so I kept my focus on the ice-cream for now leaving my attempt at conversation till after I finished. My frown deepened though as I stared at the vanilla ice-cream that was supposed to be mint chocolate chipped.

"They gave me the wrong one." I frowned. "I'll be right back." I sighed getting up and squeezing past Jason to get up to the counter "Excuse me." I spoke quietly as I interrupted two of the workers having a conversation behind the glass screen of the ice-cream counter.

"Can I help you?" The older woman asked while the younger one rolled her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, I ordered mint chocolate chip and I got vanilla." I answered a slight apologetic edge to my voice although I didn't understand why I should feel apologetic.

"Oh sorry." She apologised taken the tub in my hands off of me so she could replace it.

I waited watching her use the scoop to curl up the solid ice-cream into little balls and putting them into a new tub and sung along quietly to the song playing from the little silver 50's styled radio behind the counter.

"There you go." She smiled handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I smiled back turning quickly to return to my table in a rush because for the first time I remembered without me in the middle Jason and Shane were sitting beside each other and that made me worry.

"Woops." I breathed the same time as another voice the second our bodies collided and their ice-cream cone was sent splattering to the ground.

"I am so sorry." I apologised quickly stepping back from them and our spill. "I'll totally pay for a new one for you." I added looking up to them…him.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled easily. "I was actually returning it anyway; the girl behind the counter gave me rum raisin instead of bubble gum."

"You're kidding right; she did that to me too."

"She isn't very good with orders, is she?" He whispered chuckling.

We giggled together then for a moment, I couldn't help given him the once over as we did he was cute he just stood about half a foot taller than me, his fair hair cropped at the sides but his fringe and the hair on top was spiked messily, there was an impish gleam in his dark blue eyes and he only had one dimple when he laughed.

"Are you alone?" He asked hopefully after given me the once over.

I shook my head apologetically, "My friends are in the corner booth waiting for me, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled impishly. "Maybe you can buy me that ice-cream some other time." He offered. "I'm Blake, I'll be around." He smiled winking.

"Mitchie." I smiled back turning towards my booth.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie's Prov

However Blake's promise that he'd 'be around' seemed to be lacking I'd gone an entire week after I met him and never seen him around campus once, not that I had been thinking about him…much. It had been a breath of fresh air to have a hot boy flirt with me and knowing I could flirt back because he wasn't involved in the Jason, Shane thing. I was selfish enough not to want to give that feeling up because I was surrounded by two guys…two really hot guys that were both into me and I wasn't exactly not interested in them either but I couldn't date one of them because I cared about both. But Blake…he was safe from that.

"Where are we going?" Caitlyn asked trailing behind me.

I didn't answer her, once we turned this corner she'd know where we were going. I turned the corner first and waited for her facing our destination.

"Oh."

I sighed quietly I heard the frown and disapproval in that one little word.

"You're asking for trouble." She warned stopping under the same street light as me.

"I just want to see." I sighed crossing the street and pushing one of the large glass doors opened using its gold bars quickly before she could talk me out of it so I was in the warm confinement of the ice-cream parlour.

I glanced around me as I walked to the counter I couldn't see him anywhere, I suddenly felt stupid like I was a fan trying to catch a glimpse of her favourite band or something.

"What would you like?" A nasally voice asked interrupting my chagrin.

I looked up at here apologetically it was the same girl that was here last week the young one who liked talking instead of getting your order right.

"Uh…" I considered just apologising and leaving before Caitlyn interrupted.

"Two large strawberry milkshakes." Caitlyn interrupted.

The girl smiled fakely before leaving.

"Hmm…maybe I should have said vanilla so I had a good chance of getting the right flavour." She giggled quietly.

We were still giggling when she returned with two tall silver opaque milkshake glasses.

"She's buying." Caitlyn smiled taken them from her and then gestured in my direction.

I paid before following her to the stools by the window.

"What did we get?" I asked jumping up beside her to peer into my glass.

"Strawberry." Caitlyn smiled impressed.

"Oh chocolate." I sighed. "And she was doing so well." I laughed.

"Are you gonna ask to exchange it?"

"Nope, chocolate's just as good as strawberry." I shrugged taken a sip.

That was it for conversation for a while as we used all our mouth muscles to try and get the thick milkshake up the thin straws and watched as the rain clouds that had made today so gloomy finally burst and the people in the street began to dart into doorways and other shops for shelter a few with hoods up already even ran into the ice-cream place.

I dropped the straw to stare after them maybe one of them was him; I frowned at myself again turning back around why was I so obsessed? I caught Caitlyn staring at me her frown falling into a confused expression.

"What?" I asked when I couldn't take the staring much longer.

"I don't get it." She confessed frustrated. "Why do you want…no need to see him again?" She asked.

"I dunno." I answered truthfully.

"Well, did you's really connect that much?"

"I'm not sure the conversation was really short but we could have."

"You know this is only going to cause more drama. I mean don't you have enough guys in your life fighting for your attention?"

"Guys I'm not allowed to date." I corrected her.

"So, you're just into this guy because you want to date?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. "It does get frustrating I can't date Shane or Jason and maybe I need a release or maybe since dating in college is normal I just want to feel normal for once. I'm not sure."

She was silent for a heartbeat then sighed in contentment happy to finally understand and after her dragging it out of me I was finally happy I understood too.

"You should date then." She smiled. "See how it feels dating someone besides Jason or Shane." She teased.

"Yeah, but Blake isn't here and I can't date if I don't have someone to date."

"Blake isn't the only guy that wants to date you."

"I'm sure I'm not." A voice behind us laughed.

I swirled around on the stool to make sure my embarrassment wasn't uncalled for, it wasn't, I could have died when I saw him, impish glee lighting up his face.

"But I wouldn't mind being the only guy taken her out tomorrow." He offered his impish smile turning into a more crooked unsure one.

I was wired with excitement the next day so much I had everything laid out by mid-afternoon and was in my plumb coloured knee length spaghetti strapped chiffon draped dress, dark purple open toe sandals with platform souls and accessories an hour before Blake was coming to get me.

"I don't look like a shiny disco ball do I?" I asked twisting my bangs up into a quiff.

"Of course not." Caitlyn smiled. "You look hot." She smiled untwisting the last strand of hair from the curling iron.

"Thanks." I giggled.

_Knock! Knock!_

"That can't be him." I almost shrieked panicked looking at my watch. "I still have half an hour…I don't even have my make up on yet."

"Relax Mitchie." She soothed walking to the door and looking through our peep-hole. "It's not even him." She giggled. "It's Shane."

"Oh no." I frowned this was just as bad as Blake being early I hadn't exactly told either of them I was starting to date…not that it should bother them we were friends after all, right? "Tell him I'm out." I whispered cowardly hiding behind the bathroom door.

I heard her sigh disapprovingly before she opened the door.

"Hey Shane!"

"Hey Caitlyn, is Mitchie in?"

"She's gone out."

"Oh…was she with anyone?"

"Jason wasn't with her."

I heard a small sigh of relief and that made me frown.

"I guess I'll catch up with her later then. Thanks."

"Karma is going to kick my ass for lying to him, I hope you're happy." She frowned closing the door and looking at me.

Blake picked me up fifteen minutes after Shane left I was grateful they didn't run into each other I didn't like the idea of springing something like this on Shane but before I left I accepted I would have to tell him…both of them about my dating. The question was how to tell them and more importantly how would they take it but I wouldn't let those thoughts ruin my night.

Blake was dressed very maturely in an opened buttoned navy shirt, dark grey pants and a matching blazer and dressy shoes a huge difference to his impish boyish looks.

He smiled his one dimple smile when I met him at my door and complimented me the whole way to his car where he held the door opened for me then when he got in he continued complimenting me the whole way to the Marriott.

The valet converged on us quickly as we pulled up to the entrance, Blake got out swiftly throwing the keys to the closest valet before jogging around to get my door for me and helping me out before I had a chance to let myself out.

"We're eating here?" I asked my eyes wide with awe; I was impressed with his choice and taste I'd wanted to dine here for a while.

"Yep." He smiled his impish smile taken my hand while taken the valet ticket in the other.

I had noticed there was something different about him the minute I opened the door to him but I had put it down to his clothes and how mature they were compared to how boyish he looked but it wasn't until he lead me into the hotel with an air of superiority did I put my finger on it. He was a hell of a lot more confident something he never really radiated of since I'd known him especially not the night he asked me out. But it was definitely there now.

He flashed a smile at the maître d' as we passed him at his podium I was about to asked why we weren't stopping to let him seat us at the lounge bar restaurant at the front of the hotel but he didn't give me time too.

"I eat here all the time; I called ahead so they would keep my table." He smiled guiding me towards a two seated table in the corner by the window overlooking the pool.

I smiled in response but something in his words bothered me but I wasn't sure why.

"My lady." He chuckled as he pulled out my seat for me.

"Thanks." I smiled as he took his seat pushing the irk to the back of my mind.

The waitress was as quick as the valet to converge on us.

"Are you famous?" I asked as I watched her weave through the other tables towards us.

"No." He laughed. "Just a good customer." He smiled as she reached us.

"Hi Blake." She smiled warmly.

"Hi Courtney." He smiled coolly compared to her greeting it seemed like a slap in the face for the poor girl throwing her off for a second but she regained her composure quickly. "This is Mitchie."

I smiled tentatively at her not wanting to rub her nose in it, because obviously she liked Blake.

"Should I order for us?" Blake smiled but didn't give me time to answer. "I'll have the crabs legs to start and the 10oz steak with the stuff potato skins. Mitchie would probably like the garden salad to start and the chicken stir fry for the main. No desserts." He finished in a dismissive tone that I thought was extremely rude especially when the poor girl turned dejectedly.

"Actually…" I started making her turn back around forcing a smile to hide her hurt. "…I hate salad so I'll have the BBQ ribs to start, the 10oz steak with the sweet potato wedges and the chocolate fudge cake for dessert. And why don't you have a dessert on me?" I smiled hopefully.

"Thanks but I couldn't…"

"Yes you can, I insist."

"Thank you." She smiled earnestly leaving.

I looked back at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I was trying to be suave ordering for you like that; you sure can eat a lot most girls I know don't even like looking at the dessert menu in case they put on weight." He laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh with him even though I was still annoyed at the way he treated that girl.

"How do you know Courtney?" I asked after a while.

"We dated once, nothing serious." He shrugged off.

I frowned at him, how could he act so indifferent to a girl he'd dated once.

"Oh don't worry there's nothing between us anymore." He smiled reassuringly rubbing my hand misinterpreting my frown for one of jealously.

"That's not what's bothering me." My frown deepened. "You totally blew her off when she was over here and she totally still likes you."

"So, you wanted me to flirt with her while I was on a date with you?" He smiled impishly teasing me.

"No." I couldn't help the smile that pulled up the corners of my lips at his impish grin. "Just be nice to her."

"O.k. I will be a saint to her when she comes back with our food." He smiled his impish smile again as he crossed his heart like he was six.

That was it for serious conversation, we giggled and joked, he asked a million questions about me and in return I asked all about him. I tried dialling it down when Courtney returned with each of our orders but I couldn't help myself I was having a great time with Blake, until it started to feel as if I was keeping him from something.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" I asked taken another sip of my espresso as he looked at his watched…again.

"No." He smiled. "It's just I wanna go somewhere after this and I don't want us to miss it."

"Miss, what?" I asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." He smiled teasingly. "But it will be over soon if you don't hurry."

"Well let's get going then." I smiled excitedly downing the last of my espresso quickly.

It took us a while because of the evening traffic -it hadn't occurred to me before how early it still was until I noticed all the work time traffic- but we finally made it to Venice Beach.

"So, you thought the beach was going to disappear…or blow away?" I laughed getting out of the car before he could help.

He stuck out his tongue like a child before walking to the edge of the boardwalk to drop himself down onto the sand.

"Come on." He smiled up at me stretching out his arms to me as an invitation.

"The steps are right over there." I pointed out even though I started slipping off my heels to jump.

"Chick…"

He couldn't even get the full word out because I'd jumped into his arms almost knocking him off his feet.

He narrowed his eyes as I giggled vindictively at his shocked expression.

"Weren't you saying you were afraid we'd be late for something?" I grinned releasing myself from his arms.

His lips twitched fighting back a smile but he failed, "This way." He smiled taken my hand and leading the way.

The sand was still warm under my feet but as we got closer to the sand dunes it began to cool probably because the sand dunes had been shading it from the sun all day. He helped me along the dunes the sharp long blades of glass that grew in tuffs on them stabbed my bare feet and the sand would make it difficult to walk in heels but I marched on skipping the tuffs of grass when I could eager to see what he was so afraid he'd miss.

"Are we almost there?" I asked when the population of grass began to out weigh the sand and we were getting higher.

"We're here." He smiled stopping at the edge of a small cliff that was only a few feet higher than the sand dunes we just been on. "Sit." He smiled sinking onto the softer grass of the cliff dangling his feet over the edge.

I eyed the edge unsurely it looked weak like it would bow under anymore weight but so I didn't look like a chicken I sat down but curled my legs to one side so they weren't hanging over the edge. The sight before me was dazzling our cliff hung-over the end of the beach the golden sand meeting the giant grey rocks of the coast and beyond that there was only dark blue sea reaching out to the horizon.

"Wow." I smiled awe struck.

"Amazing, right?" He agreed, but his enthusiasm had a hint of something else…repetition perhaps but I tried not to dwell on that. "Wait till you see this." He interrupted my thoughts gesturing to the sky in the horizon.

I noticed for the first time the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky colouring it with pinks and oranges instead of its normal crystal blue and the thin white wispy clouds were purple now. I watched it set in awed silence it was magnificent to see the bright yellow sun I loved during the day change to a gorgeous dark gold then orange, its rays stretching out across the sea turning the tips of gentle waves bringing in the tide silver. I had no idea when, probably due to the breath taken and romantic setting, but until Blake draped his arm around me I hadn't noticed I'd let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry." I apologised trying to move my head.

He stopped me reaching with his free hand to cup my cheek to keep my head where it was, "I like it." He smiled returning his gaze to the sunset.

I smiled involuntarily before I felt that same shadow cross my face when I caught up with his tone again it was happy with that undercurrent of repetition but I frowned at myself shrugging it off again. I had no idea the things that happened last semester had affected my trust so badly and returned to watching the last of the sun's rays disappear bringing the night.

My night had been amazing, dating was fun but you know what they say about "all good things…" He glanced at the clock on his dashboard as we drove back to campus before fiddling with the dial on his radio. I was going to laugh and ask him did he have another surprise in store for me but the radio broadcaster interrupted announcing "lover's hour". I was familiar with this hour of radio dedicated to love songs and normally I would have been among those girls who thought it was cute when guys rang in to apologise or simply say "I love you" through song to their girlfriends or wives. I would be normally cooing and gushing sappily but his first act set something else in motion.

He knew the time this radio show started, he was afraid we'd miss the sun going down so he obviously had checked the time of sunset on the weather station, the show with the maître d', his words "I just eat here a lot"…his tone…everything started sliding together in my mind. I felt my eyebrows knot in the middle of my forehead I wasn't stupid I knew I wasn't the first girl he dated but taken me on a date he's done a million times before was just wrong. And Courtney…poor Courtney was she just a pawn to stir up a little jealousy to make me a little more interested in him…it probably would have worked too if I hadn't seen how gutted she was.

We were parked outside my building as the last bits of the puzzle fell into place. I would have normally tore his head off before trying to slam his car door off it's hinges but this wasn't Shane or Jason this wasn't one of those "safe" relationships I was used to. I was dating now, "being normal" and I knew dating could be a dirty business you just count your losses and move on. I didn't even want a proper relationship to develop anyway that would just be more drama that I didn't want…I just wanted to have fun.

"I guess this is good night…?" He smiled waiting whether for an invitation upstairs or a good night kiss I wasn't sure…but he wasn't getting either –sure I wanted to have fun but not with this guy.

"I had fun." I smiled opening the door. "Good night." I smiled with amusement as I got out and closed the door in his surprised face.


	5. Chapter 5

Mitchie's Prov 

"I had a great time with you, Mitchie." Corey smiled as we arrived outside my door. "Maybe we could do go out again sometime?"

"I had a great night with you too." I smiled sincerely deliberately avoiding his question not because Corey wasn't great he was really great one of the better guys I'd dated so far; really smart, funny, fun to be around and his looks were nothing to turn your nose up at either. But I made it a rule not to date the same boy more than twice that way I couldn't get attached and there wasn't a risk of me wanting a relationship with him and unfortunately this was my second date with Corey. "I'll see you later." I smiled given him one light kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He smiled as I shut the door.

I sighed unhappily closing the door, but I had these rules for a reason I didn't need any more guys I had to put in the friend zone and tip-toe around and I definitely didn't need any more drama. My reasoning made me feel a little better enough to let the blissful feeling I always got after dates –good or bad- wash over me. I loved dating; it was fun and exactly what I needed to feel normal again after all the drama. It was also a good outlet for me it was frustrating to be hanging out with Shane and Jason and knowing I couldn't date either.

"Good night?" Caitlyn asked making me jump I hadn't seen her as I came in. She smiled with joy at catching me off guard as she put her head back down on the arm rest disappearing out of my sight behind the sofa where she was sprawled out Ipod laying by her side and a thick text book in her lap.

"It was fun." I smiled when I recovered leaning over the sofa to talk to her.

"Corey, again?"

"Yep."

"This will be his second date, right?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"So, I'm guessing you let him go tonight?"

"Those are the rules."

She rolled her eyes enough for me to see, she didn't really get my rules and she was even more perplexed by my continuous dating even after the disaster with Blake.

"I honestly don't get you and your weird dating rules."

"I know; it's because you're not too bright." I giggled.

"Shane and Jason both called while you were out." She started after sticking her tongue out at me.

I sighed there went my good mood.

"When are you going to tell them you're dating?"

"Soon." I answered vaguely, slipping out of my heels.

"I'd believe you Mitch if you hadn't been given me that same answer for the last two weeks." She frowned.

I turned away from her ignoring her eyes boring into my back as I pulled out my hair clips and ran my hands through my hair making sure I got them all out before pulling it up into a loose pony tail and changing into my sweats and vest top.

"Well…" She practically growled when I was out of my date outfit. "…when are you going to tell them?"

"I dunno." I sighed defeated turning to face her. "How do I even bring something like that up?" I asked throwing myself over the sofa to sit where her feet had just been before she moved them quickly out of the way.

I watched her face as she tried to come up with an answer for me but she couldn't, "I'm not sure." She admitted. "But you're only leaving a big window for drama the longer they don't know."

I escaped to bed early after our talk but it was pointless, our talk brought up some thing's I was trying hard not to think about. I had been trying so hard to find an easy way out by ignoring the problem but now it was front and centre in my mind making sleeping impossible. So I just tossed and turned until I finally gave up and rolled over to see what time it was, two o'clock. I sighed in frustration sitting up on the bed leaning against my headboard; I looked at Caitlyn's peaceful face jealous before glancing at my cell phone lying on the table next to the clock. I knew if I wanted to get a good night's sleep what I had to do, I reached out hesitantly to my phone glancing at the clock again I doubted they'd be up at this time but I had to try otherwise in my sleepless night I knew I would talk myself out of doing it.

I tried Jason first only because his name came first as I scrolled my contact list, his phone was off. Shane's was on though but as it continued ringing with no answer I was thinking it was a lost cause as well until it stopped…

"_What?_" He answered his voice was heavy with sleep and irritated.

"Sorry." I apologised quickly.

"_Mitchie?_" He sounded more awake now, surprise replacing his irritation quickly.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated again.

"_It's fine_." He reassured me quickly while I heard him flick on a light. "_Are you o.k.?_" He asked sounding anxious he must've seen the time.

"I'm fine." I reassured him…then I was suddenly out of words. Unable to think of any other words besides "I'm fine", unable to form another sentence…unwilling to tell him.

"_Are you sure?_" He asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah…no…I'm fine…" I stammered uselessly.

"_You don't sound fine; do you want me to come over?_"

Gawd no I wanted to scream I couldn't face him when I told him.

"No, honestly I'm fine, don't come over." I answered hoping my rebuff didn't hurt him…I didn't need to hurt him more. "I just needed to talk..." I hesitated.

"_About?_" He pushed me to continue.

My lips started forming the words but so sound was coming out.

I heard him sigh impatiently, "I haven't seen much of you lately." He said conversationally.

"I've been dating." The sound of my own voice made me jump; I'd been mouthing the words so long I was getting used to not saying them.

"_Oh_."

The word was so small but it held every emotion I had a name for anger, sadness, disappointment and some I couldn't name. Then he was dead silent, I couldn't hear his breathing over my own heartbeat it was thumping in my ears a reaction to the nerves, I was tense as I waited my eyes filling up with useless guilty tears and the guilt twisting my stomach into knots.

I heard him try to swallow twice after a few very long minutes of silence before he spoke, "_Anyone I know?_" He whispered.

"What?" I asked confusedly, hoping he didn't notice the broken way my question came out because of the tears.

"_Are you dating anyone I know?" _He repeated I thought he sounded sour.

"No, at least I don't think so." I answered shaken my head foolishly even though he couldn't see.

"_Anything serious?_" Yep, definitely sour and a little sad.

"No." I rushed to answer him; I'd do anything right now to make him happy.

"_How long?_"

"Not long, there's only been a few." Why did it feel like I was admitting to cheating on him when we weren't even a couple?

"_Oh."_ He sounded relieved.

"Shane, I'm sorry." I apologised quietly. "I should've told you…"

"_Don't be ridiculous, Mitchie_." He snapped sharply. "_You don't need to apologise, you didn't even need to tell me it's not like we're in a relationship_."

His words and tone hurt me and suddenly I didn't feel guilty just angry at how he was talking to me.

"Well, I'm sorry I woke you then." I practically barked at him making Caitlyn stir in her bed.

"_It's fine_." He matched my tone.

"Fine." I frowned angrily.

"_Fine_." He repeated.

"Later."

"_Later._"

I tried to hang up first but my sudden anger made me fumble and he beat me to it…jackass I thought sourly slamming my phone down on the night stand waking Caitlyn up.

When I woke up I was still gritting my teeth from Shane and I's argument, when I woke Caitlyn up and explained why I woke her up she insisted Shane was probably just jealous and hurt so he lashed out…but I maintained he was just a jackass. My fiery mood when I woke up brought with it a sense of bravery as I reached for my phone once again and I dialled Jason, prepared for another tantrum like Shane's.

"_Hey Mitchie._" Jason answered happily, and suddenly I knew I wouldn't have to worry about having to deal with a tantrum like Shane's.

"Hi Jason." I smiled feeling relief suffocate the anger.

"_What's up?_" He asked and for the first time I noticed he seemed a little out of breath behind all the happy.

"I'm sorry, are you busy?"

"_I'm just running a little late to a meeting with Professor Johnston._"

"Oh." I frowned.

"_We could meet up afterwards?_" He suggested. "_The coffee shop in like half an hour?_"

"Uh…" I tried to find a reason to chicken out from telling him to his face quickly.

"_Mitchie, I'm here I really gotta go so I'll see in a while_." He interrupted before hanging up.

I walked nervously to the coffee shop, I had been relieved before that another temper tantrum wasn't likely because Jason was a grown up not a child in an adults body but that only left other feelings like hurt and hate two things I didn't want Jason feeling.

I hesitated at the door looking at my watch I was early I could call him and tell him I couldn't make it and then break the news to him…

"Mitchie!"

I cringed up instantly, why did he always have to be punctual?

"Hey, I knew that was you." He smiled brightly as I turned around. We normally hugged as we greeted each other but his arms raised then hesitated as he read my expression, I cringed again was I that easy to read? "Are you o.k.?" He asked concernedly.

I nodded once, "I…I just really need to tell you something."

His face became a controlled careful cool mask but his eyes tightened a fraction, "Well maybe we should go in and sit down then?"

"Yeah." I agreed quickly trying to put it off as long as I could.

He was quiet as we stood in the queue the cool mask giving away nothing, he spoke only when giving his order then quiet again until we found a free table.

"So." I began breaking the silence reluctantly.

He looked up from his coffee cup his careful mask still in place and waited for me to continue.

"Um…I think the best way to do this is just blurt it out…so here it goes." I took a quick breath, "…I've been dating."

"Anyone I know?" He asked coolly.

I knew what he was fishing for just like Shane last night but I held my tongue.

"No, I don't think so anyway it's just been a couple of dates with a few different people nothing serious."

"Oh." He smiled relieved breaking the cool mask. "That's good; for a minute there I thought you were gonna tell me something worse." He smiled taken a mouthful of his coffee.

I knew what the 'something worst' was but I bit my tongue so I didn't give him a tongue lashing about it, his and Shane's rivalry was getting on my last nerve.

"So, you don't mind then?" I asked as he swallowed his coffee.

"Not at all, it's normal for people to date." He half smiled. "Although you know I wish it was…"

I held my hand up to stop him; he half smiled pretending to zip his lips like a five-year old.

The knots in my stomach unwound as I realised the hard part was all over and I sighed relieved into my coffee cup…apart from Shane what was I going to do about that? Of course our arguing was nothing new so I didn't dwell on that too much it would sort itself out sooner or later and right now it would just ruin my sense of accomplishment.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie's Prov

"Eugh!" I winged rolling away from the toilet bowl to lye on the bath mat again.

I pulled down the towels hanging from the towel rack attached to the shower, rolling two up and putting them under my head and using the other to wipe my mouth before throwing it away from me the smell of vomit was making my stomach churn even more. I tried taken my mind of it closing my eyes and concentrating on relaxing my body it had broken into a spasm of shivers after the less than perfect wake up call. I'd been feeling awful since yesterday but I tried to work through it…to no avail.

"Eugh!" I whined again as the churning continued not letting me forget; I curled up and rolled over to my side.

"Can I come in?" Caitlyn asked quietly behind me.

She was peeking around the bathroom door; it took all my strength to left my head to look at her, "Sure, if you want to catch the plague too, come on in." My attempt at humour seemed weak with my dry raspy voice.

"I'll take my chances." She joked back, her smile not reaching her eyes like it normally did as she watched me sympathetically taken a seat by our hamper in the corner. "How are you?" She asked before shaking her head at herself. "I suppose that's a stupid question."

"No not stupid." I tried to smile but even the muscles in my face seemed too heavy to move. "You really shouldn't be in here though...I think I got it from the girls upstairs you might get it off me."

"Yeah, I heard some stomach bug was making its way around most of the dorms." She frowned. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, but I don't think you should stay here tonight, I don't want you getting sick…I don't want to be the one making you sick."

"Are you sure?" She asked unsurely. "What if you need me?"

"I'll be fine." I insisted trying to sit up lying in a heap wouldn't convince her. "Honestly." I forced a smile. "All I'll be doing is sleeping, drinking loads of water and if necessary throwing up again."

"Fine." She sighed. "Let me help you to your bed first." She insisted putting an arm around me helping me up from the floor and into the other room.

The short walk to the bathroom to my bed exhausted me and every part of me was aching now but I got in and smiled up at her so I didn't concern her anymore.

She shook her head but didn't say a word -I must have been a sucky actress- as she took the comforter off her bed and threw it over my own, and pushed our trash can closer to my bed with her foot, "Just in case." She smiled. "Do you need a hot water bottle?"

"I'm fine." I insisted pulling her comforter and mine up around me.

"O.k." She sighed. "You have my number if you need anything."

Shane's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hello beautiful." Nate smiled opening the door; I heard them kiss before she came all the way into the room.

"Hey Caitlyn." I greeted. "Is Mitchie with you?" I asked eagerly searching behind her.

"No…would she be welcome?" She asked looking confused.

"Of course, why wouldn't she be welcome?" I asked looking equally confused.

"I heard about your little tiff the other night."

"Oh, you did…" I frowned mostly out of embarrassment.

"It woke me." She laughed.

"Same here." Nate smiled.

"How mad was she?" I asked cringing in preparation for the answer.

"On a scale of one to ten maybe an eight, the word jackass was thrown about a couple of times."

I made a face so it was just as bad as I thought. I shouldn't have went off like that when she was just trying to be nice I didn't understand why I did in the first place…well I did I was jealous but that wasn't an excuse. I should've kept a better grip on my temper.

"Relax Shane." Caitlyn started.

"All you have to do is apologise." Nate finished as Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't get it you can't just apologise to Mitchie."

"Why not?" Nate asked confusedly.

"You know that saying about 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'? Mitchie is like ten times worst than a normal woman."

"Really? She always seems so reasonable." Nate said confusedly.

"She is reasonable." Caitlyn argued.

"Not when _we_ fight." I corrected. "We've been friends for so long we're extra harsh on each other when we fight...I just don't think apologising is enough."

"Well maybe since she's sick she'll be softer on you." Caitlyn commented.

"Wait, she's sick?" I asked panicking automatically, why wasn't this the first thing she said?

"Jeez chill out." She laughed seeing the panic. "It's just a stomach bug…we think."

"You think?" I frowned at the unsure-ness. "Is she alone right now?"

"Yeah, she practically kicked me out afraid she'd make me sick…" Caitlyn trailed off as they both watched me whirl around the room picking up my jacket and wallet and rushing to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To your room obviously, I can't leave her there by herself if she's sick."

I stopped at the soup plantation on my way but the polystyrene tub was cooling in my hands as I hesitated outside her door I was going to get a really big ear bashing and I was gonna have to get down on my knees and really plead with her to get in the door…but hey what was new I thought as I knocked at the door

Mitchie's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

"What?" I yelled crankily rolling over in my bed to face the door.

"It's Shane." He mumbled through the door.

"Oh." I almost shouted in surprise sitting up quickly jerking my stomach. "Ow." I whined.

"Are you o.k.?" He called through the door.

"No." I moaned. "Just come in." I shouted pushing my two comforters off me. I was boiling now.

Shane's Prov

Hmm…maybe not as much pleading as I thought, turning the handle and stepping in.

"Hi." I greeted her sheepishly still worried about her reaction when she seen me.

But that worry faded automatically when I seen her; she looked more unwell than I was expecting she looked worn out like she hadn't been sleeping for three days, her skin was sallow and an unhealthy yellow almost green colour and a light layer of sweat covered her forehead matting her bangs.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked self consciously running her hand through her hair reading me like a book.

"Still the prettiest girl in the room." I smiled honestly.

"I'm the only girl in the room." She pointed out but I watched her cheeks go a little pink under yellow and green.

"How are you?" I asked tentatively going to sit on the foot of her bed scared to jiggle her too much.

"I've been better." She half smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked suddenly confusion making her eyebrows meet in the middle of her head but something else made her eyes tighten.

I made a face, "I'm sorry." I apologised quickly. "I was being a jerk…"

"Yes, you were." She quipped with another half smile. "But you were right too I shouldn't have…"

"Let's forget about that shall we." I interrupted not needing a reminder.

"What's that?" She asked raising one hand slowly to point at my hands.

"Oh." I chuckled, I'd forgotten about the tub in my hands. "I brought you soup, chicken noodle."

"Thank you." She smiled, seeming genuinely touched I remembered her favourite before her whole face clouded over, "You really shouldn't be here." She frowned.

I looked at her not able to hide the hurt.

"I didn't mean I don't want you here, it's just you might get sick by staying with me."

I shook my head, "That's how you scared Caitlyn out…but I'm not that easy to scare." I smiled.

I looked down at her as the credits began to travel up the screen, she'd insisted I helped her to the sofa to watch some romantic comedy but before the first lines out of the actress's mouth she'd fallen asleep head resting on my lap and the rest of her body sprawled out over the rest of the couch with her feet up on it's arm. She hadn't slept soundly her temperature seemed to fluctuate between so warm I was sweating because of her and the same temperature as a snow drift so she was always tossing and turning pulling on or off her comforters. She turned again curling into herself hands moving to her stomach, I felt like an idiot now I'd brought her food it seemed like the last thing she wanted but she'd politely told me she'd have it when she felt better.

I stroked her hair when she settled glad she hadn't chased me out I would have hated her having to go through this all on her own.

_Knock! Knock!_

I froze up instantly as she stirred but she never woke making me sigh in relief.

_Knock! Knock!_

I frowned at the door irritated as I tried to gently move her head off my lap onto a pillow so I could answer it. I smiled victoriously as I got up without her waken.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Ssh." I commanded opening the door.

I made a face when I seen the caller and I didn't feel bad for making my feelings obvious because he wore the same disgruntled unhappy expression only his eyes held a swell of disappointment also.

"What are you doing here?" He asked unhappily.

His whole tone and mannerism made it clear Mitchie had told him about her dating and what he was expecting to hear. I smiled vindictively wanting very badly to say I was a date but Mitchie would be really cross with me then.

"Jason?" Mitchie's raspy voice broke us out of our stare down.

"Mitchie?" He asked concernedly pushing his way past me.

I gritted my teeth as I closed the door feeling the temper that normally sprung up around him but I held my tongue and wipe any trace of it off my face as I turned around to face them.

Mitchie was bundled up in her comforter sitting up in the middle of the couch looking sleepy and confused.

"Cold again?" I asked interrupting whatever _he_ was about to say.

She nodded once before looking meaningfully at the tub of soup still on her bedside table.

"I'll heat it up now." I smiled making her smile back.

The insect didn't seem to enjoy our moment of comradeship as much as I did, which made me enjoy it even more I liked getting under this guys skin.

"You look awful." He chuckled after a moment.

I gritted my teeth again how dare he insult her when she wasn't well?

But she didn't take it as an insult she laughed weakly, "I know."

I rolled my eyes why did she have to be so nice?

"Is it that stomach bug thing that's been going around?" He asked taking my seat.

"Yup, the girls upstairs." She frowned looking up at the ceiling, but even that movement seemed tedious for her as she quickly looked down again rubbing her neck.

_Ding!_

I ignored them as I pulled out the bowl I'd heated the soup in found a clean spoon and went to serve it to her.

"Maybe eating is the last thing you should be doing." Jason commented eyeing the bowl as I handed it to her.

I inhaled deeply counting to ten so I didn't punch him in the face, eating would be the best thing for her if he brought soup.

"I can handle it." She smiled up at me gratefully.

I smiled back at her as she took it waiting for her to turn her attention to the bowl before I smirked at him making his eyes narrow.

She finished it in no time surprising herself and us.

"Wow." I commented.

"I know…I hope I keep it down." She mumbled embarrassedly.

"You look less peaky so maybe you will." I smiled reassuringly.

That was it for conversation she insisted once again to turn the same rom-com on as before so she could watch it since she fell asleep and although she managed to catch the actresses first line her eyes were closed by the time her's and the actor's eyes meet across a crowded room.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked breaking the silence between us first.

"Looking after her." I answered obviously looking at her.

She was wrapped up like a burrito in two comforters, her wrapped up legs rested on the little coffee table and her head rested on the sofa cushions not deviating from the middle to rest on either of our shoulders, it was impressive the peace keeper even when she's asleep.

"Did she call you?" He asked pointedly.

"No, Caitlyn told me she wasn't well so I came over. What are you doing here?"

"I was just stopping by." He shrugged.

It went silent again for a while as I stared blankly at the T.V not really taken anything in until I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, she told you about her dating?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." He answered anyway.

"When?" I asked even though I didn't really need to know but anything was better than awkward silence.

"The other day over coffee, you?"

"Phone call at two in the morning."

"Oh…how did you take it?"

"Not well." I admitted.

"Always with the temper." He frowned.

"Oh and I suppose you played it cool then lost it when she left like the slimmy…"

I froze as Mitchie stirred between us realising I was on the verge of shouting and my loud voice was going to wake her.

"Better than her thinking you're an insensitive jerk." He countered as I hesitated.

"She forgave me." I pointed out.

"She always does…unfortunately." He tutted rolling his eyes.

"Just you remember that." I smiled.

"I never knew someone that could be so cocky…how do you know that the next fight –and you know they'll be a next one- won't be the last? Maybe she'll realise she's better off without you and all the drama and fights so she'll just let you go."

"She'll not let me go…we've known each other too long, we're best friends. Do you know it was almost four years since we last talked before we met here again? And look at us now back to our old routine and fighting is a part of that…that's how I can be so cocky." I answered without looking at him. "And if she tried I wouldn't let it happen."

"So what's your plan? Hang around like a bad smell in hopes she has a bad date some night and she needs your shoulder to cry on then make your move." He asked sarcastically.

"Nope, I mean that tactic isn't really working for you now, is it?" I smirked as he frowned.

"Well then what, sabotage her dates…?"

I shook my head, "I'll not have to do that either…she'll realise eventually dating isn't what she wants."

"What does she want...you?"

"Yep."

"You can't really be so arrogant that you believe that?"

"It's not arrogance it's the truth…I'm her first love and she's mine."

"And that's it? That's why you and her will end up together?" He asked incredulity with a hint of a smirk. "You're living in a silly rom-com, friend…just because you have a history with her doesn't make you her perfect match."

"You're forgetting one thing _friend _Mitchie loves "silly rom-coms"." I pointed at the TV to emphasis my point.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchie's Prov

"Pass me that dusty pink one." I asked Caitlyn as I twisted and turned studying the dress I was in now.

The one I was wearing was very plain, white mini dress with white lace floral pattern ¾ length sleeves. But after not feeling very colourful for the past week I didn't really want to wear white on my first trip out since getting better.

"Here you go." She smiled handing it to me.

I held it up against me, it was a dusty pink one shoulder bodycon dress draped in chiffon with a silk strip around the waist.

"I like it." Caitlyn complimented.

"Me too." I smiled. "This is the one."

"Finally, only six dresses later." She laughed running her hands over the pile that lay on my bed beside her. "You're really going to a lot of trouble for tonight…anyone in particular you're trying to impress say the birthday boy?" She asked coyly.

"I'm not doing this to impress Jason." I frowned at her as I stepped out of the white dress and into the pink one.

"Shane, then?" She persisted.

"I'm not trying to impress him either." I frowned turning around and gesturing to my zip so she would do it for me. It had been funny watching the exchange between Jason and Shane as Jason invited him more out of obligation as he didn't see him when mentioning it to me and Shane not really wanting to go but unable to give his true answer as I stared at him warningly. "I'm not looking to impress anyone I just want to have fun tonight since it's my first night out since I've got better."

"I've shoes that would go with that." She smiled changing the subject quickly going to her closet.

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked at the caller I.D and smiled I was expecting this.

"Hello." I smiled answering. "Not calling to cancel, I hope." I almost laughed.

"_No, just making sure you're still feeling well enough to go_." Shane answered. "_Because if you're not I'd be happy enough to sit home with you and miss the party_."

I laughed out loud, "Nice try." I giggled. "I'll see you shortly." I was still giggling as I hung up.

* * *

Jason's twenty second birthday was taken place in the famous Roosevelt Hotel at the Tropicana pool bar. It was spectacular my breath was taking away the moment we walked in it was like a proper little oasis in the middle of the city with its lush foliage and quaint little cabanas with their own roaring fire places positioned around the beautiful turquoise pool.

"Wow." I breathed staring enviously at the people actually in the pool I should've brought my swimming stuff.

"This is a bit ostentatious for a twenty second birthday, isn't it?" Shane rolled his eyes behind me.

"He didn't have a twenty first so he's making up for it." Nate answered.

Shane and I both stared at him me with shock because I didn't even know that but Shane stared daggers at him, "Traitor." He mouthed when he thought I wasn't looking.

"He sought me out to invite Caitlyn and me; I didn't go looking for him." Nate defended himself apologetically.

"Mitchie!" I heard Jason before I seen him.

He looked good in a checked red shirt; light brown leather jacket and acid wash jeans as he weaved through the crowd towards us.

"Happy Birthday!" I smiled hugging him tightly. "This place is awesome."

"Thanks." He smiled letting go of me to greet everyone else he even had a smile for Shane he was so happy.

Shane's Prov

Naturally Prince Charming escorted us to our own cabana taken Mitchie by the arm leading her ahead monopolising her as usual. Then he insisted on staying as we were greeted with complimentary drinks before whisking her off to meet his parents and other friends and family members without extending the offer to the rest of us.

I kept my eyes on them as he introduced her to groups of people and watched as she charmed them within the first minute, her whole personality was charming and caring no body could resist her. But when I went for a drink I lost them, I considered going looking for them but I made myself stay with Caitlyn and Nate being jealous wasn't helping, showing her I was jealous would make things worse.

I ended up getting lost in conversation with them only turning to look for them once or twice.

* * *

"Hey Jason." Caitlyn smiled over my shoulder interrupting Nate.

I looked around automatically but not to see him to see her…but she wasn't with him.

"Where's Mitchie?" I asked without thinking.

"She got caught up talking to my cousins." He smiled almost smirked- as if I should be jealous she was meeting his family he mustn't have realised we were so close when we were kids she had already met mine- as he sat next to me.

I rolled my eyes turning away from him to ignore him as he started making small talk with Caitlyn and Nate. Something occurred to me as he spoke to them –more sucked up to them- I remembered what I'd said to him the night we were with Mitchie when she was ill about Caitlyn telling me about it. Was he trying to butter them up to get in with them…that slimmy S.O.B…but my mind was quickly taken off him when I finally spotted her.

The crowds were thinning because it was getting late and it was just by chance but I found her by the pool her light pink ridiculously high shoes with a bow in her hand as she sat at the edge of the pool to put her feet in. She was sitting alone out of the way of any people probably catching her breath although everyone couldn't help but like Mitchie -which wasn't a bad thing- it got a little over whelming for her so I didn't go over to her letting her have her space.

Mitchie's Prov

I was partied out and peopled out, everyone was lovely and the party had been great but I was feeling it now the tiredness was sweeping in fast as I sat down by the pool and these shoes were killing my feet I was grateful for the ice cold water.

"Hi." A pleasant voice with a slight accent greeted above me.

I looked up to find a guy that was around six foot of hotness and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I took all of him in. He had the same Mediterranean tan as Shane, a mop of chocolate brown hair with his fringe swept to the side and deep brown eyes to match and on one of arms was a sleeve tattoo. His dress sense was very emo/rock, he wore a black plain shirt under a thin black and grey sweater vest that hugged his muscular chest and arms, tight black skinny pants and black converse.

"You're Jason's girlfriend, right?"

I wonder if he noticed how my face fell before I almost choked on my words to correct him, "No, just his friend."

"Oh." His lips twitched up a little at one corner before his attention was somewhere else. "Is that guy your boyfriend…or date?" He asked gesturing across the pool.

I looked over in time to see Shane try to casually look away.

I shook my head, "He's my best friend." I corrected automatically.

"Huh." He smiled obviously happy about my answer sitting down beside me making me smile in return.

"Mitchie." I smiled at him after a while.

"Alex." He smiled back showing off his perfect white teeth.

"How do you know Jason?" I asked conversationally.

"We used to play basketball together, you?"

"He was my T.A last year."

"So, you go to Berkeley then, I graduated last year."

"Did you grow up here?" I asked noting the accent again.

"No, I just moved here for college I grew up in Quebec." Ah French Canadian that explained it. "You?" He asked interestedly.

"California girl born and raised." I smiled.

"Oh." He frowned for a moment I thought he had bought into the whole stereotypical California girl rumours but when I looked he was frowning over my head. I looked around out of curiosity a group of boys were waving at him and pointing at there watches.

"Do you have to be somewhere else?" I asked unable to push the sudden disappointment out of my tone.

"Yeah, we're supposed to go catch the highlights of tonight's game the…"

"The Lakers and Knicks game."

"Yeah." He smiled his eyes filling up with star struck awe for a moment. "…some of us have bets down." He smiled pushing himself up and offering his hand to help me I smiled brightly taken it. "So" He started nervously when he let my hand go. "You wouldn't wanna hang out some time would you?"

"Hmm…that depends…" I teased.

"On what?"

"On whom you put your bet on?" I smiled.

He chuckled, "Lakers all the way." He smiled. "Is that the right answer?" He pretended to act nervous as he waited for me to answer.

"Definitely." I smiled flirtatiously as I slid his phone out of his jeans pocket and typed my number in. "I'll see you soon." I smiled given him a wink as we parted.

"Huh, I always pegged you as more a two men sorta girl." I knew the smarmy voice before I looked up from the ground.

And like some nightmare there he was in all his slimy obscurity that annoying smirk in place.

I didn't react how I wanted I held my tongue he got off on people's reactions he loved the attention, "Christian." I greeted indifferently. "What are you doing here?"

"Crashing the party." He smiled. "Really Mitchie don't you have enough men fighting over you, was there really any need to add another?" He persisted.

"Jason and Shane are only friends." I couldn't help but frown now.

"That's not the way they see it I'm sure." He smirked.

"_Look_." I hissed the last of my patience wearing thin already. "They know I date so if you're thinking about stirring up more trouble like last semester you'll not succeed, so why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" I suggested walking around him to get to our cabana.

"Who was that?" Shane asked as I joined them.

"Christian." I nearly growled his name sitting in the space Jason and him made for me between them.

"Shane and I were just about to come help you but it didn't seem you needed it." Jason smiled approvingly.

"No not him…" Shane interrupted. "…the guy talking to you by the pool." Shane asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"That was Alex."

"Alex St-Pierre?" Jason asked showing more interest than he probably meant too.

"Uh…I didn't get his last name but maybe, he had a tattoo said he played basketball with you?"

"That's him." Jason said, I thought he frowned but he quickly looked away.

Shane stared at him in interest for a while, longer than he ever looked at Jason willingly before.

"He was cute." Caitlyn chimed in. "Not as cute as you." I heard her reassure Nate missing the look he must have gave her. "Did you get his number?" She asked eagerly when she was satisfied he was content.

I nodded excitedly getting pulled into the girl talk automatically, "No definite plans yet though but he promised to call me."

"Good." Jason muttered quietly but I heard even over Caitlyn's reassurances he'd call.

"What does that mean?" I asked challengingly.

He looked like a deer caught in headlamps when I confronted him, "I just mean shouldn't you slow down on all the dating, haven't you been out twice already this week."

I pulled a face, who was he my dad?

"I'm just having fun, maybe you should try it." I frowned a bit put out with his attitude, usually this was Shane and I's argument. Speaking of Shane I felt him snigger at my other side making me crabbier as I turned on him too, "Both of you."

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

I peeped through our peep hole and immediately started feeling guilty.

"Hi." I mumbled opening the door.

"Hi." He mumbled back in the same guilty tone.

"I'm so sorry, Shane." I spat out quickly. "I didn't mean what I said last night or imply anything by it."

He smiled letting me know I was forgiven, "You beat me to it."

"You didn't really need to apologise though, besides sniggering at me telling Jason off you didn't do anything."

He looked confused for a moment then thoughtful, "Huh, you're right for the first time I didn't cause this argument." He smiled obviously proud of himself making me laugh.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Come on in." I yelled running for my phone.

"Hello." I answered turning back to Shane who was making himself comfortable at the other end of the couch.

"_Hey_." Jason mumbled guiltily making me smile at the coincidence.

"Hi Jason." I greeted, Shane made a face at his name and I punched him as I sat down beside him.

"_Uh_…" My easy breezy tone seemed to confuse him he was expecting me to be angry and I should've been if Shane hadn't lightened my mood. "_I was just calling to apologise_."

"Don't worry about it." I interrupted quickly. "I'm sorry I snapped at you I just hated you trying to tell me what I should do…but I think I overreacted so I'm sorry too."

"_Well I'll forgive you if you forgive me?_" He joked.

"Deal." I smiled until my curiosity kicked in. "Why didn't you want me dating Alex?"

"_I think you could do better but it's not my place to say and I never will again_." He promised.

"He was jealous." Shane frowned answering for him at the same time.

"_Someone else there?_" He asked.

"Yeah Shane's here." I frowned at him saying his name. "He came over to apologise. You guys must be running on the same clock or something." I tried to joke.

"Except he's always a step behind." Shane muttered I punched him again but it didn't seem to faze him as he sniggered.

"_Oh, you guys hanging out?_"

"I guess so, now the awkward parts over." I giggled. "Wanna come over too?" Shane looked disgusted at my invitation.

"_Sure I'll be there in a few_."

"See you soon." I smiled hanging up sticking my tongue out at Shane.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Shane! Can you that?" I called from the bathroom still beaming because of my last phone call.

Alex had called, as promised, and asked me out when I hung up with Jason and I was ecstatic.

I heard Shane mumble probably about how he didn't want to let Jason in as he walked to the door and open it.

"Hey." Shane greeted unenthusiastically.

"Hi." Jason's tone was the same. "Where's Mitchie?"

"She's in the bathroom; when I called in she was in the middle of washing her hair so she's just finishing up." Shane explained.

"Oh right." Jason answered as I heard the door close.

I relaxed as I heard the silence and continued rinsing my hair over the bath tub last thing I needed was a fight breaking out when I couldn't stop it. It was still quiet a part from the noise from the T.V. when I finished and turned off the shower.

"Hey Jason." I smiled peeking around the door. "I'll be out shortly." I smiled again before starting to towel dry my hair.

"She seems happier today." I heard Jason comment absently.

"Yeah." Shane didn't sound very pleased. "You're friend Alex called her." He explained.

"Really?" I could just imagine the frown Jason wore.

"Yep." I bet Shane had a matching frown. "Out of curiosity why don't you want her going out with him? Is he a bad guy or something?"

"Honestly, I just didn't want more competition its bad enough having to compete with _you_."

"Hmm…" Shane mumbled thoughtfully as if he agreed.

Suddenly my good mood went out the window, "O.k." I almost shouted as I walked out of the bathroom towel still in my hands. "We need to talk."

Both boys jumped at my entrance but then looked confused.

"Which 'we', you and me…" Shane asked. "…or you and _him_?" He added reluctantly.

"All of us." I frowned. "I heard you two talking." I confessed, Jason looked embarrassed but Shane didn't seem bothered. "Look." I sighed. "I dunno what I thought would happen maybe that this would all sort itself out without me having to do anything but I guess that was sorta stupid. But I can't have you thinking that…even without "competition" I would choose between you." I paused to exhale loudly, this was why I hoped everything would sort itself out I did not want to have to say these things and watch their faces form the same hurt expressions even Shane's cool façade was showing its cracks. "I'm not saying this to hurt you I'm saying this so I don't hurt you…maybe I was right last night when I said you both should start dating too."

Despite my intention to save them from hurt they both seemed hurt and rejected at my words.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi :) Just wanted to apologise for not putting in break lines in the first six chapters and any confusion it caused! I thought I had them in but looking back they didnt come up. And say a quick thank you for reading, reviewing, adding to favourites and following. I wouldn't mind more reviews though lol x**

Mitchie's Prov

Unsurprisingly after what I said to Shane and Jason they both left that night and I hadn't seen or heard from either of them in a couple of days. No random phone calls just to talk, no text messages inviting me to hang out and no surprise visits, I felt awful I didn't want to hurt them and I definitely didn't want them avoiding me they were my friends after all. I started obsessing after a week bombarding them with phone calls even calling at their rooms a couple of times like some crazy stalker but each time I missed them or they didn't pick up. I'd asked Jason's fraternity brothers and Nate where I could get them but no-one seemed to know.

My obsession reached new heights when I skipped out early from my class and found myself outside Shane's waiting for him. I pressed myself against the wall as his class was dismissed tense readying myself for the worst.

"Hey Mitchie." Shane smiled easily when he saw me as if it hadn't been a week since we last spoke.

"Ah…hey." I half smiled through my confusion.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he shoved his textbook into his bag and stopped in front of me. "Not that it's not a nice surprise." He reassured me mistaking my confused expression for an insulted one.

"It's a nice surprise?" I managed to ask still confused.

"Of course." He smiled amused at my confusion as he picked up on it. "Any visit when you're not yelling at me is a nice surprise." He teased.

"Well, then maybe this won't be a _nice surprise_ then." I frowned.

It was his turn to look confused, "Why? What have I done?"

His automatic reaction would have made me smile any other day, "It's what you haven't done this past week." I corrected.

He looked at me blankly which irritated me, didn't he realise it was a week since we last spoke? Didn't he care?

"We haven't spoken in a week." I pointed out through gritted teeth; I ground them together more when he still looked confused. "I've been trying to get in contact with you all week but you never returned my calls…or visits." I frowned. "And I want to know, why not?" I demanded.

"Well…uh…"

"Oh, just spit it out Shane." I frowned.

"Well honestly I was sulking for a couple of days after our talk and then I spent another day admitting you were right." He confessed.

"That accounts for three days what about the other four?" I asked my temper simmering down.

"The other four…" He started before pausing again looking at the ground…he was keeping something from me.

"What?" I pushed.

"The other four I spent doing what you told me to do." He answered quickly and quietly.

It took me a while to catch on, "You've been dating?" I choked out mostly out of shock.

"Just twice." He sounded apologetic as he confessed and when I looked up his eyes were full of sympathy and guilt. It was probably how I looked when I'd told him about me dating.

I shook my head a little to wipe away anything in my face or my tone that made him feel like this was a bad thing I was just surprised…that he'd listened, "That's good." I managed a smile to reassure him. "You had me worried that what I said made you decide you didn't want to be friends with me anymore."

"No way." He smiled reassuringly punching my shoulder lightly. "I honestly just lost track of time."

"Oh."

* * *

Turns out Jason listened to me too but at least when he told me I was prepared not the speechless mess I was when Shane told me. And I was happy for them…at the start.

After a couple of weeks I began feeling left out we rarely hung out anymore because they were out on dates or whenever they were with me all they'd do was talk about the girls they had dated and when they talked like that it made me feel like I was just one of the boys. It was selfish of me -I knew that- I acted the same way when I was dating but still…

"_Sorry Mitchie_…" Jason apologised just like he had last night and just like Shane had a minute ago when I'd called him. "…_I have a date_."

"Oh that's fine we can just hang out some other night." I suggested before hanging up to sulk.

"Who was that?" Caitlyn asked startling me as she closed the door. "Shane or Jason?"

"Jason, I already rung Shane neither of them can hang out tonight…they have dates." I couldn't help but sulk.

"Do you think…?" She started as she took off her coat before something else crossed her face. "You know what never mind."

"Tell me." I pushed curious.

She shook her head, "It might offend you."

"I promise not to take it offensively." I smiled encouragingly.

"O.k. but remember you promised." She took a small breath before speaking in a quick burst, "Do you think that the reason your sulking is maybe because you miss being the only girl they fawned over?" She seemed to cringe up when she finished as if preparing for me to shout at her or fight with her and that made me laugh making her look at me in surprise. "You're not mad." She sighed relieved.

"No." I giggled.

"No you're not mad or do you mean 'no' to the question?" She asked confused.

"Hmm…both." I smiled. "I'm just sulky because you have a date with Nate tonight, they have dates and then I'm here all night by myself."

She looked at me funny for a moment, "Isn't your second date with Alex tonight?" She asked confused.

I went to disagree but my mouth popped opened in disbelieve as I remembered the day and the date.

"Woops." I laughed at myself making her laugh too as I turned for my wardrobe.

* * *

"Tonight was great." Alex smiled as we stopped outside my door.

His words brought back something that occurred to me while I had been getting ready, something I didn't want reminded of and probably the reason I forgot about our date in the first place…this was our second date and the last we could have according to my rules. I was always sad when this happened but I was doubly disappointed this time because Alex was practically my ideal guy a musician, intelligent, sweet, good looking and he was able to challenge me when we disagreed opening my mind to different things.

"We should do it again…soon." He smiled hopefully taking my hand and given it a little squeeze as if to emphasis his words making my heart fall a little.

"Uh…"

_Ring! Ring!_

I was thankful for the interruption as I pulled my cell phone out to check the caller I.D, Shane. I was glad he was calling, I'd thought hard about Caitlyn's words during my date unable to shake them out of my mind and it occurred to me that maybe I had been too used to being the only girl in his and Jason's world that I over reacted about being left out etc…but now I knew I wouldn't let my ego get that inflated again.

"Sorry." I apologised to Alex. "But I should answer this."

"Go ahead." He smiled turning away slightly to give me a little privacy but he still held on to my hand.

"Hi." I answered.

"_Hey Mitch_." He sounded happy; I couldn't help but make a face by his tone I was going to get a run down of his entire date I scolded myself internally.

"What's up?"

"_Nothing much just back from my date thought I'd call apologise again for cancelling on you_."

"Don't worry about it I had a date tonight too."

"_Oh…anyone I know?_" He sounded surprised.

"Alex."

"_Oh right…did you have fun?_"

"Actually it's still going." I giggled.

"_Oh…I'm sorry for interrupting_."

"Don't be silly but I think I should probably go."

"_Of course_." Maybe it was my ego again but he sounded reluctant.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I promised.

"_Sure…oh I actually did have reason to call you; the girl I went out with tonight Sophie wanted me to set up her friend with one of mine but I've no single friends…except you_…"

"Well I'd love to help you out but I'm afraid girls aren't my type." I laughed.

He laughed loudly almost deafening me, "_I wasn't suggesting you I was thinking you could ask Jason_."

The shock knocked the wind out of me, "Jason? Really?"

"_He's the only single guy I really have much to do with…even though I could do without him_."

It was my turn to laugh now that sounded more like Shane.

"_Only I have another favour to ask you if he agrees, Sophie wants to make it a double date but if I had to spend an evening alone with him I think only one of us would come home alive so I suggested a group sort of hang. I already talked Nate into it you can bring someone too…like Alex."_

"Um…" I hesitated, looking at our hands still locked together and when I looked up he was looking back at me given me that cheeky heartbreaking smile that pulled up one side of his mouth more than the other. "Sure." I answered. "Shane I gotta go I'll call you tomorrow." I smiled hanging up before pushing myself up to my tip toes to kiss him.

Rules smules.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitchie's Prov

Jason to my surprise was up for the group hang with absolutely no qualms about taken the girl's number Shane gave to me, I had expected him to be a little suspicious but not one peep about Shane having ulterior motives just a promise he'd see me tonight.

We arranged to go to a karaoke night at the campus bar I thought a sit down dinner might have been too formal for our big party. I was in two minds about tonight in one way I was excited mostly because I got another excuse to have a date with Alex but then I was dreading it too my ego had been the same size as a hot air balloon recently so seeing them on a date was going to be testing…but if I got through tonight and got used to everyone dating it would be better and healthier for everyone.

"Mitchie! Sweetie I'm away. Nate and I will see you there." Caitlyn called.

"No, Caity wait." I tried to shout running out of the bathroom but I was too late as the door clicked back into place. "Crap." I muttered to myself as struggled to bend my arms around to fasten the zip and button combo of my dress.

I'd went for cute and casual tonight with a two toned skater dress, the bust with a square neck line, thick straps and fitted waistband were a light blue and the flared pleated skirt was a deep sapphire blue.

"Ow." I winged rubbing my elbow as I gave up trying to fasten my dress throwing myself onto my sofa. I would just have to wait for Alex to do it when he came to pick me up.

_Knock! Knock! _

Well at least I didn't have to wait long I thought giggling as I got up to answer the door but I didn't reach it before it opened.

Shane's Prov

"Mitchie!" I called letting myself in. "Oh…wow." I felt my smile light up my face when I seen her looking stunning in a blue dress, it was ridiculous most other girls had to try really hard to be this beautiful but she didn't it was just natural, no fake tan, barely any make-up besides light blue eye shadow and her hair in her natural waves.

"Shane." She smiled greeting me. "I thought you were Alex."

That made the smile vanish. No matter how many girls I dated I was always gonna want Mitchie I was just dating because she told me too…hell she could ask me to jump off a bridge and I'd probably do it at this rate...I was hoping it would make her a little jealous too.

"Nope it's just me." I forced a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were all meeting there."

"Sophie lives in the block across from this one…" Was I getting my hopes up or did she make a face at Sophie's name? It was probably my eyes seeing what I wanted to "…so I thought I'd call in before I picked her up…Mitch why are you holding your dress like that?"

She looked down as if she didn't realise she was doing it but she had the neckline of her dress hooked between her fingers and thumb holding it up like she was afraid it would fall down even though the thick straps looked like they'd do that for her.

"Oh yeah." She giggled at herself. "I can't zip myself up." She gestured behind her back.

"Let me." I offered walking around behind her.

She swiped her hair up in one hand making me swallowed hard when I seen the back of the dress because undone it left exposed her entire naked smooth golden brown back. My fingers hesitated over the tiny zip on the skirt.

"Can you get the zip up?" She asked after a moment breaking the hypnosis her bare skin cast on me.

"Yeah." I answered pulling the zip up gently.

There was a thick strap that had buttons on it that had to be pulled across from one shoulder blade to the other then leaving a gap showing her irresistible bare skin…I couldn't help myself I let the tips of my fingers graze her back as they travelled to do the buttons and it was just as smooth as it looked like silk. Where our skin met it left a little trail of goose bumps on her back but all I felt was a little electric tingle on the tip of each finger. I got so lost in the contact- it had been a while since I was able to touch her this way- that I forgot what it was I was supposed to be doing until she shivered. I waited for a complaint but it never came I wanted to continue but I made myself stop and fasten the two large blue buttons. I was set to let go when I got the last button fastened but my hands had a mind of their own and went for one last touch, as the back of one hand grazed the length of the space between the button fasten and the zip.

"Shane…" She interrupted turning around making me pull back my hand to my chest.

There was barely any space between us our chests were touching when she turned around and although her word trailed off like she had something to add she didn't say anything else just looked up at me from under her eyelashes. Her teeth were nibbling on her bottom lip nervously and her eyes were careful, cautious I knew I wasn't going to like what was coming especially when she went to take my hand.

Mitchie's Prov

My back was still tingling from where he was touching me and the butterflies in my stomach were having a party, I was getting warmer –hope I wasn't blushing – and a better feeling started picking away at my heart and mind I felt myself wanting him again as I reached for his hand nervous, worried.

"Shane…" I started again.

"You look…" He interrupted like he didn't hear me and moved his hand out of the way so I couldn't take it.

"Yes?" I asked eagerly I couldn't stop the smile that started to spread across my face.

"…short." He tried to joke although his voice was a monotone.

"_Oh_…" I felt my smile waver and myself wanting to frown but I stopped and faked a giggle as I stepped back casually creating space between us. "Yeah, I don't have my shoes on yet." I smiled before turning away from him to find them making a face when he couldn't see, 'You look short?' I frowned…idiot.

Shane's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'll get it." I offered, and while I turned for the door and she couldn't see I hit my head with the heel of my hand, 'you look short…?' Why did I say that? Idiot!

"Hey gorgeous." A guy greeted me as I opened the door. "Woops." He chuckled when I came into view.

Mitchie didn't give me time to react she pushed past me giggling to get to him.

"Ah, there she is..." He smiled widely as they embraced as if I wasn't there.

It was one of those exaggerated hugs he actually moved from one foot to the other shaking her from side to side in his iron grasp.

"…beautiful as always." He smiled as they came out of their embrace although he left one arm around her waist. Well he wasn't wrong there I thought looking at her again, it sucked that she looked happy with him. "I mean not that you don't look good man." He joked suddenly remembering my presence stretching out his hand to me. "Alex." He smiled waiting.

Mitchie's eyes darted up to mine warningly making me stretch out my hand to shake his, "Shane." I managed a smile. "Mitchie's best friend." I explained further lightly punching her arm.

"Oh so you're the guy I should be sucking up to so Mitchie will keep dating me." Alex smiled –another joke who was this guy a comic- squeezing Mitchie tighter again with the arm around her waist.

* * *

It was hard not to be intimidated by Alex, he was older than me, he stood a good four inches taller than me, his upper torso was a lot brawnier than mine and that tattoo was just so cool and rock n roll. But worst of all it was hard not to like him, he was a genuinely nice guy cracking jokes the whole way to the Students' Union buying the first round never left anyone out in conversation and he was obviously smitten with Mitchie…who could blame him, right? Although that would normally annoy me like Jason's infatuation with her annoyed me Alex was a lot subtler about it, which I was grateful for.

I liked watching Mitchie around him too -surprisingly- she was breezier with him…happy like the little kid I met in kinder-garden the one I grew up with…the one I fell in love with…actually I didn't like watching her with him it was starting to hurt she was all these things with someone that wasn't me I had to stop.

"Shane?" Sophie called again over the terrible rendition of Bon Jovi's "You Give Love a Bad Name" to claim my attention.

Mitchie's Prov

Sophie, it was a very plain-jane name and she was a very plain-jane girl. There was not one feature she had that just wasn't plain a mop of black hair that was shaped into a bob, dark blue eyes and a strawberry and cream complexion…o.k. she was pretty and Sophie was a cute name.

I didn't understand why I was so jealous, from the moment we met her she was nothing but nice to me but I just couldn't take to her…my ego was being seriously bruised watching Shane and her together. So I threw myself into enjoying my time with Alex probably a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey party people!" Caitlyn smiled as she found us. "Look who we found outside." She announced as Jason followed behind Nate and her who waved sheepishly.

Shane's Prov

I rolled my eyes I hoped he wouldn't show that he and Emma got on so well he realised he didn't like Mitchie anymore and he ran away with her to get married in Vegas and live in a trailer park.

"Where's Emma?" Sophie cut in as Mitchie was introducing Alex to everyone.

"She couldn't make it, she cancelled last minute." Jason explained.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I lied better than that…slimy move but I didn't have time to call him on it because his little "poor me" act had Mitchie fawning all over him.

"You can hang out with us tonight." She was offering as Sophie excused herself probably to call Emma.

"I couldn't impose like that." He was playing it up a bit more he knew she wasn't going to let him leave.

Just let him go Mitchie is what I wanted to say but I bit my tongue and took a sip of my drink.

"Don't be stupid." She frowned. "We don't mind, do we?" She asked looking to Alex.

"Course not." Alex smiled back at her. "And don't worry dude there's plenty of me to go around." Alex smiled patting the spare seat beside him.

My drink went up my nose and I choked as I laughed at the face Jason pulled as Alex pulled him down beside him putting himself between Mitchie and Jason and started chatting to him amicably given him no face time with Mitchie.

"I'm fine…great even." I assured all the concerned faces.

All concerned apart from Jason who knew exactly why I was laughing.

* * *

It was a great night…for me anyway. Caitlyn and Nate didn't sit down from the moment they got into the bar, Caitlyn thought it was stupid to be at a karaoke night and not participate and Nate just didn't have a choice in the matter and Alex was keeping Jason busy so I had Mitchie all to myself although things were a little awkward.

Mitchie's Prov

It was oddly quiet between Shane and I we were never this quiet when we were together but I just didn't know how to act after our…moment? earlier. So I tried to join in on Alex and Jason's conversation but I didn't actually understand much of it, they seemed to be talking about the university before I was there so I turned away from that conversation too and concentrated on Caitlyn and Nate's rendition of "I've Had the Time of My Life".

"I'm sorry." He mumbled beside me breaking my concentration.

I turned to look at him; he leaned in closer putting his lips to my ear so I could hear him.

"I'm sorry…" He said again. "…about earlier...about making you uncomfortable…I didn't mean too I just couldn't help myself. I promise it won't happen again."

I couldn't concentrate on his words with his breath caressing my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He pulled away to read my face when I didn't respond snapping me out of it.

"I…" I started but was interrupted.

"Shane, can we talk?" Sophie interrupted.

I looked up at her in surprise, she was gone so long I'd forgotten about her and from the look on Shane's face so did he.

He looked between us but as Sophie tugged him by the shirt to stand it was clear she wasn't going to be ignored but Shane didn't want to move until he had an acceptance.

"It's fine." I mouthed after him as she pulled him away.

I watched them stop by the exit, she leaned into him to whisper in his ear and he supported her resting his hand on her hip.

A jealous twinge made me look away which brought Alex back into my sight and make myself more reasonable, he was on a date and so was I. I couldn't sake a claim on him just because of our history especially when I had no intention of dating him.

Shane's Prov

I stumbled into her as she came to a stop -for a girl smaller than Mitchie she had unbelievable strength- causing me to grab her waist to keep me upright.

"Emma's sick and she needs me so I gotta go." She said leaning in so I could hear her.

The worm was telling the truth, that was a shock to my system.

"So…I'm leaving now." She repeated her tone seemed a little down as I didn't jump to offer another date too overcome with the shock Jason was actually telling the truth.

"Oh yeah, of course go be with your friend." I smiled understandingly. "Well, arrange another date soon." I added vaguely, I wasn't sure if I could date her again not with how hung up I still was with Mitchie but I didn't want to hurt her either.

She smiled hopefully making me feel guilty before kissing my cheek swiftly and leaving.

Mitchie's Prov

"I'm gonna get a drink, anyone want anything?" Jason offered standing up.

"A virgin captain cola for me, please." I smiled up at him.

"A virgin captain cola? That's just blackcurrant juice and coke." Alex laughed.

"I know." I smiled. "It's delicious...get him one too, please." I smiled at Jason.

"I think I might try it too." He spoke his thoughts aloud as he walked away.

Alex looked at Jason's back then at me unsurely.

"I promise, it's yummy you'll love it." I smiled.

He smiled back with his broad laugh lines framing his adorable lopsided smile putting his arm around me, "I feel like I've been ignoring you all night."

I shook my head leaning into him, "I like you getting on with my friends."

"Well, as much fun as your friends are I think I'll make the rest of the night about you." He smiled the knee melting smile leaning in.

"Mitchie!"

Caitlyn's voice made us both open our eyes our lips were almost touching I could feel his breath brush over my lips. His eyes were easy to read mostly want and a little confused maybe he didn't hear Caitlyn and was wondering why I hesitated. I wanted to continue she could wait one more second I thought lustfully as I leaned in a little closer.

"MITCHIE!" Caitlyn's excited screamed over the music couldn't be ignored.

I couldn't ignore her this time, not when she sounded so excited but as I pulled back I regretted it hopefully Alex read the apology in my eyes before I turned to her.

"They have our song!" She continued screaming excitedly.

"Yay!" I squealed in return.

"We're up now, so let's go let's go." She smiled excitedly grabbing my hand to lead the way.

Shane's Prov

They were all moving towards the stage as I made my way back feeling terrible about Sophie as I shoved past chairs and tables to join them.

"Please welcome back to the stage Caitlyn and Nat...friend." The voice over head announced.

Mitchie looked at me as confusedly probably wondering about Sophie as she took the two steps up to the stage effortlessly in her skyscraper heels I just smiled back and gave her the thumbs up and went to stand beside Alex and Nate who were centre stage and enthusiastically cheering on the girls.

The techno beat of Honour Society's "Can't Box Me In" Mitchie's favourite song -at the moment- started up before both girls starting singing the opening "woah's" then they traded off the lines to the first verse before singing the chorus together. By the time the chorus came around for the second time both girls were dancing about the stage; watching Mitchie have so much fun up on stage made me happy it was weird how connected we were even if we weren't together and that happiness continued until I spotted _him_.

The insect was carrying three glasses and making it look like a big challenge as he walked towards us from the side of the stage, speaking to the person in charge of the karaoke but he was done far too fast and came to stand by us, he should've keep talking to the balding old guy at least he wanted to talk to him.

He walked casually up to us offering Alex a glass but kept a firm grip on the other two even when Alex went to take one of the others as well as his own.

"I'll hold this..." Jason said, it sounded like an offer but the way he moved Mitchie's glass out of his reach he didn't seem to be given Alex much of a choice. "…so you can enjoy your drink." He added trying to be tactful.

"Thanks." Alex smiled gratefully before looking into his glass cautiously then staring back at Mitchie.

Was this guy really that naïve? Didn't he get what the leech was trying to do?

It made my teeth grind and my anger flare up as he stood behind us casually bopping along to the song like he was doing absolutely nothing wrong. Caitlyn and Mitchie were coming to the end of their song when I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something to him. I stepped back so I was beside him no-one seemed to notice.

"Stop it." I hissed leaning closer to him.

He sighed and rolled his eyes but kept his eyes on the stage, "Stop, what?"

"You know what." I frowned at him. "She's on a date with him let them be and stop being a douche."

"Feeling a little intimidated are we?" He smirked glancing sideways at me.

"Intimidated by you? Don't make me laugh." I shot arrogantly.

"Well then what has you so annoyed; I doubt you two are best friends I've seen you pining over her all night." He snapped.

"At least I respect certain boundaries…"

"Oh bull." He snapped interrupting me. "You're hoping as much as me she gives this guy his marching orders soon."

I opened my mouth but couldn't argue, I did want Mitchie to give Alex the heave-hoe soon the fact this was date number three had me worried -Nate had spilled about her only two dates rule- I couldn't afford for her really fallen for this guy.

"See." He smiled triumphantly before pushing past me to meet Mitchie at the bottom of the steps with her drink I hadn't even noticed they'd finished.

I watched through narrowed eyes as he handed her, her drink…and then his. I watched confusedly as they exchanged a few words whatever he said made both girls smile widely. I wonder what rubbish he was spinning now I thought as I kept watching then the girls parted to let him pass them so he could go up the steps onto the stage.

Mitchie's Prov

"You were fantastic." Alex gushed as we joined them.

"What's _he_ doing?" Shane asked interrupting Alex's praises gesturing with his head towards Jason.

I was a little put out his first words weren't a compliment and even more annoyed he still obviously had a grunge against Jason.

"He's next." I answered simply and a little snippily.

My tone got his attention; he finally stopped staring daggers at Jason to look at me as realisation of his mistake swept over him.

"You were great." He smiled. "But you knew that." He joked playfully hitting my arm.

I wanted to frown at the action that was the second time this night he hit my arm like I was one of the boys what happened to the hugs we'd exchange?

"Thanks." I forced a smile in return.

His smile back seemed a little forced too but the second the music started both our eyes darted back to the stage.

Shane's Prov

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes…

I knew what song it was the second he sang the first line and it made my skin crawl and my teeth grind. A love song and not just any love song Mitchie's favourite love song the douche was playing really dirty tonight if I wasn't so pissed I would have been impressed. I didn't think he had it in him.

My stomach churned and blood began to boil as I watched him to the final note singing it to her, his eyes not deviating from her once.

As he made his way down to us I was finally able to stop staring daggers at him and look at Mitchie she was obviously impressed in fact they all were but she was staring at him with this awe, star struck gaze…that did it if he wanted to fight dirty let the games begin.

"Wow, Jason you were amazing!" Mitchie gushed as he joined us.

"Yeah dude, I had no idea you had such a good set of lungs on you." Alex congratulated.

I watched Jason manage a smile in thanks but I knew all that mattered to him was Mitchie's opinion.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I asked as if I cared.

"Choir."

"_The Jonas Brothers_ was an interesting choice, I had no idea they had male fans." I taunted trying to push him into starting a fight first.

"Mitchie introduced me to them, right Mitchie?" He smiled putting his arm around her lightly as if he was grateful for it. His smile was pleasant but there was a glimmer of a smirk in his eyes; he was better at this than I gave him credit for.

I couldn't stop my eyes narrowing a little at his arm lingering across her shoulders before taking a quick look at Alex he seemed relaxed and nonchalant about Jason's arm around her; why couldn't he see what Jason was at and stop him…could he really be this naïve? Well at least I knew how to end it; "I think they suck." I shrugged.

Mitchie and I always argued about this and she always physically assaulted me and this time was no different. She stepped out of his embrace to hit me on the shoulder making his arm fall dejectedly to his side now it was my turn to smirk.

"What?" I chuckled pretending to rub my shoulder where she hit it. "I just don't get their appeal."

"You're just jealous of them, they're good looking, they can act, they play their own instruments and they can sing." She smiled smugly as if she won.

"Why would I be jealous of that? I can act I mean I _acted_ like I was listening to your little rant, I can sing and play guitar and you know I'm good looking." I teased getting a couple of chuckles from everyone besides Jason.

"That's pretty big talk Grey." He said as everyone stopped laughing so everyone could hear no doubt. "I mean I've never seen you play guitar or heard you singing before."

I frowned so this was gonna be the way he played it but before I could retort Mitchie spoke.

"Shane's pretty shy like that I think I'm one of a very few people that's heard him sing before. He always tried out for school musicals with me through junior high and he was always offered a role but he always turned them down." She defended me, was it instinct or was she finally seeing what he was up to?

"So, he's too scared?" Jason pushed winking obviously at her as if he were joking.

"Oh Shane, did you hear that?" She giggled with him playing along, so it was just instinct before. "Maybe you should prove him wrong?"

I ground my teeth angrily; she honestly didn't see what he was doing none of them did, well I'd call him out this night if it was the last thing I'd do. "Maybe I will then." I flashed a smile but really couldn't hide the hard edge in my voice before turning towards the guy in charge of the karaoke in the corner.

Mitchie's Prov

"Is he seriously signing up?" Caitlyn asked moving beside me.

"I guess so." I answered her guiltily watching him talk to the balding man maybe I'd teased him a little too much. "I'm going to tell him he doesn't have to do this."

"What? Why?" She asked curiously.

"Shane's really self-conscious about his singing."

Jason snorted involuntarily overhearing us making me throw him a dirty look and he stopped immediately.

"I know he talks a big game most of the time but it's true." I shrugged turning from her to Alex. "I'll be right back." I smiled given his arm a slight squeeze before turning towards Shane.

"This will be hilarious." I heard Jason say to someone as I walked away, I thought about turning to scold him but I knew it would be a waste of time.

Shane's Prov

"You're on after this guy." He said pointing towards the on stage singing a touching dedication of Chris Brown's 'Yo' to his girlfriend.

I felt the panic attack want to set in at his words as I loitered at the end of the steps listening to the closing verse. I did not want to sing in front of all these strangers I didn't even like singing in the shower if Nate was still in the dorm room. My heart was already battering against my chest; the first beads of cold sweat were beginning to dew on my neck and the shakes were threatening to start in my hands but I had to hold myself together I'd call that little twit out this night if it killed me.

"Hey."

I turned to her voice instantly, her guilty tone and stance made me chuckle despite my insides tying themselves in uneasy knots.

"Who'd you shoot?" I asked teasingly.

Her lips picked up at one corner despite the guilt she obviously felt, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to…"

"I do want too." I lied automatically.

"You don't look like you want too." She pointed out. "I feel bad like I cornered you into this we were only joking."

You were playing around I wanted to correct her but I stopped myself.

"Don't worry about it you'll get a chance to make it up to me." I smiled winking at her.

Her eyes widened a little and her cheeks got a fresh flush of colour making me laugh.

"Relax Mitchie I meant by singing with me after I do my song." I chuckled before looking over her head to the guy in charge of the karaoke. "This is my partner." I mouthed pointing at her.

"Partner?" She asked like she hadn't heard me right as the act before me finished.

"Yeah." I smiled. Too right we were going to sing a duet together anything to piss off that jackass. "I signed us up just come on after I finish my song." I answered her as I made my way up the steps passing the other act as he came off.

"What song…"

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage Shane Grey." The voice overhead drowned her out.

I wanted to answer her but I couldn't take my eyes off the crowd staring up at me, I felt the mask of horror on my face as I stood behind the mic. I didn't want to be up here not in front of everyone, my heart started again pounding so loud I wondered if the microphone was going to pick it up. I jumped slightly as the music started…I needed off this stage now. I was finally able to look back at Mitchie she was smiling up at me encouragingly, oh gawd I was going to let her down to or embarrass myself in front of her I thought looking back at the crowd. The lights had dimmed a little letting me see clearly my group of friends…and him, he was watching with a smirk that was all the motivation I needed as I spitefully brought the mic to my lips.

_How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?  
I told you once, told you twice, I ain't gonna turn back around  
You can say whatever, try to mess with me  
I don't care, I'm not scared  
You don't have to say you're sorry, save your sympathy  
With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy  
I would give you time if you were worth it  
But guess what, you're not worth it_

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying  
And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing  
The last one standing

Did you think that I would surrender easily?  
Just like that, you were getting rid of me  
Is that the way you saw it all go down?  
I don't think, I don't think so  
There's not a word you can say I haven't heard before  
So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more  
You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down  
It's alright, I'm alright

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying  
And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing

I won't give up, I keep trying  
I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
It's not over, I keep fighting  
I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
I won't give up, I keep trying  
I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
It's not over, I keep fighting  
I keep fighting!

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, I'm always gonna be the last one standing  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, 'cause I'm never gonna give up trying  
And now I'm ready to go, I'm here, I'm waiting for you  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing

Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, the last one standing

Like he did with Mitchie when he sang I didn't take my eyes off him, I'd watched with glee firstly as he realised I could sing and secondly as he started to understand my song choice as he listened to the lyrics…and my fun was only beginning.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage my beautiful assistant." I chuckled as the music to my second song began.

She walked onto the stage laughing more at my song choice than my attempt at a joke.

Mitchie's Prov

His song choice took me off guard it was one of my all-time favourites. I couldn't stop the broad smile that spread across my face as I stopped beside him the fact he remembered made me the happiest I'd been all night and I felt the glimmer of want pull at my heart strings again as we started singing.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

And I wrote this letter in my head  
'Cause so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cause I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cause I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
'Cause I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
'Cause I know  
I won't forget you

Shane's Prov

At the beginning of the song I was enjoying watching Jason's frown still painted on from my solo change to full on seething as Mitchie and I traded off on verses and sang the chorus' together, but getting more into the song I forgot all about him. Just like always the whole scene surrounding us faded away and it was just Mitchie and me. But like always my moment with Mitchie was short lived the song ended and I couldn't stop the disappointment cloud rolling over my face…was it just my wishful thinking or was she wearing the same one.

Mitchie's Prov

"That was awesome." I smiled up at him as we shuffled off the stage to let the next act on.

"Yeah, you were great." He complimented going to hit my arm again.

I dodged it frowning at him, "Don't do that."

He looked confused, "Don't do what?"

"Hit me on the arm like I'm one of the boys, what happened to hugging me?" I asked but didn't wait for an answer I closed the gap between us in a single step and put my arms around him.

I felt him hesitate before he melted into the hug like me his thumb tracing small circles on the small of my back.

After a while he spoke, "I just thought after…what happened in your room you wouldn't want us to have that close contact for a while…I was just playing it safe." He finished taken a step back breaking our embrace first.

"You don't have to "play it safe"…" I bit my lip a little in hesitation. "…because honestly I wanted you…"

"WOW!" Caitlyn interrupted me…maybe that was a good thing I thought dropping eye contact with Shane to look at her gratefully.

"You guys were awesome." Nate smiled.

"Uh…thanks." I heard Shane manage finally pulling his gaze off my face.

I turned away fully from him hiding among our friends as they continued to complement our duet until I noticed who was missing.

"Um…where's Alex?" I asked double checking I hadn't over looked him.

"He went to the bar." Nate answered pointing over my head to it.

"Mitchie…" Shane called behind me before I felt him converge on me.

I ignored him prudently jumping at the escape Alex now posed for me, "I'm gonna go get him and maybe the last round?" I offered.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone but Shane chorused back.

I quickly noted everyone's order ignoring Shane's begrudging tone as he gave me his and escaped.

"Hey Mitchie."

I turned around squirming I thought I was home dry. I was relieved though when I found Jason following me.

"Hey Jason." I smiled relieved. "Did you change your mind about your drink; do you want another virgin captain cola instead?"

"No, they're awful Mitchie." He laughed making me laugh with him. "I just wanted to get some face time with you it feels like we haven't spoken all night."

I thought back on it, "You're right." I frowned confusedly before realising embarrassingly I'd spent most of my night not with my date but with Shane.

"I just wanted to say how awesome you were…again." He smiled. "Not just with Shane though your duet with Caitlyn was amazing too." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully turning towards the bar once again thinking he'd follow but he took my hand and moved around me to bring me to a stop again.

"You look fantastic, Mitchie." He said earnestly. "Better than fantastic even." He whispered sultrily bowing down slightly to look into my eyes.

His words or more his tone lingered in my ears and his eyes burned into mine as he released my hand and let his fingertips brush up my arm sending sparks and shivers of excitement down my spine igniting flickers of lust. I frowned at myself in disgust why was I feeling like this with more than one guy? Was one not enough for me I had to have two…or three?

"Have you enjoyed your night?" I asked changing the subject quickly stepping out of his reach and around him.

"Yeah, apart from my date not showing up it was fun." He joked recovering quickly from my rebuff.

"I'm really sorry she couldn't come, I don't understand why but I feel somewhat responsible."

"Don't be ridiculous." He smiled. "I'm sort of glad she didn't come anyway." He said the last part quickly and quietly to himself.

"Well, I better get those drinks before everyone gets cross with me." I answered pretending I didn't hear what he'd said as I turned and practically ran to the bar.

I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in as I escaped I was going to have to contain these feelings better with both of them if we were all going to remain friends and if I was to maintain other relationships such as the one with Alex.

"Hi you." I smiled widely wrapping my arms around Alex -like he was a life raft pushing my uncomfortable thoughts into the dark corners of my mind- from behind interrupting his conversation with the bar-tender.

"Hey Mitchie." He smiled but something was wrong it was off. "Mike we'll talk later." He smiled more warmly at the bar tender.

I exchanged a quick smile with Mike as he left us but I couldn't keep my eyes off Alex's face what had changed where was the happy-go-lucky Alex I came with? I stood their awkwardly as he swigged at his drink until he finally spoke.

"You were great up there." He complimented but the weird undertone was still there.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

It was quiet again as he finished the rest of his drink, "I think…I think I might take off." He mumbled standing up placing his empty bottle down on the bar along with a five dollar bill.

"What? Why?" I couldn't help sounding needy or pathetic but I needed to know where this whole new attitude came from, what the hell had happened when I was on stage?

"I'm just really tired." He lied badly.

"Don't give me that." I frowned at him.

"It's nothing really…it's just it feels like I'm on this weird three way date."

"What?" I asked confused.

He motioned behind me using his head and followed his gaze to my group of friends and suddenly understood what he was getting at.

"Alex, we're just friends." I defended immediately.

"Maybe." He shrugged unconvinced.

"Alex…" I started again.

"Mitchie…" He interrupted. "I'm not as naïve as certain people…" He gestured again to Shane and Jason. "…must think. I noticed all those little looks and the smiles both of them have been given you all night never mind that I heard their little convo earlier –I mean I'm not deaf- and it doesn't help that I think you're into the attention…maybe from one of them more than the other."

I looked away guiltily, he was right.

"Look Mitchie…" He said pushing my chin up gently to look at him. "…you're a great girl and I think we'd be great together but this sort of drama is so…I dunno…college? And I feel like I'm too old to get into that but maybe if it sorts itself out soon you could call me?" He half smiled as if he didn't believe that day would come and I returned it in the same manner.

"I'm sorry." I apologised lamely.

"Don't be." He smiled kissing my cheek before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Mitchie's Prov

I was a bit mopey after what I could only call Alex and I's break up although that was probably the wrong word to use as we were never in a serious relationship. But when I was given time to think about it I guessed he'd done me a favour, stopping us before I screwed him over like I was doing with Shane and Jason already.

I was selfish enough not to dwell on the second part of that equation for too long though. It made me dizzy and nauseas to try and untangle that mess I'd made for myself. Even though I was the tiniest bit annoyed at what they'd done to Alex I couldn't hold it against them long _I'd_ put them in that position to begin with. How to go about fixing it though both stumped and scared me, so I selfishly choose to avoid it not by dating though. I decided that dating was something I should put on the back burner until I sorted out my current complicated relationships. However since I was avoiding it the future of my love life could only go down two roads; become a nun or a crazy cat lady.

Shane's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

I listened from the bathroom as Nate struggled of the couch to answer the door our late night had rendered him incapable of doing anything today, so he dubbed it a couch day and remained there since he woke up.

"Hey."

His unsure and guarded greeting to our caller peaked my interest and had me look around the bathroom door. My sigh interrupted his 'hello' and both their heads snapped around to see me.

I pulled my head back into the bathroom and threw a towel around my waist before joining them, "Why are you here?" I frowned even though I already knew the answer.

"Ok, if you guys are gonna start, I'm gonna go get a taco." Nate interrupted grabbing his wallet and leaving.

"You know why I'm here." Jason continued ignoring Nate's exit.

I yawned in exasperation, "Look last night made it evidently clear that neither of us intend backing down. So if you'll allow it I am more than happy to go about our natural behaviour until Mitchie comes to reason and chooses to be with me."

He ignored my last few words and looked at me pensively, "Haven't you noticed?" He started. "Mitchie refuses to choose at all, she is very set in it."

"For now." I interrupted. "Mitchie if you knew her as well as I do is a hopeless romantic sooner or later she'll choose…"

"That is my problem." He frowned interrupting me. "I'm beginning to believe it will be later, a lot later, than sooner and in that time one or both of us will end up being crushed."

I couldn't help but tease him, "Is your confidence that she'll choose you shaken now?" I teased in mock surprise. "After how well you played last night?"

"I do not like playing games and I feel badly about last night…" He began.

I held up my hand interrupting him, "I don't need your apology or false modesty. You played really well last night, I was impressed."

"Then, I will get on with what I was driving at before then. I wasn't referring to the crushed feelings of one of us when she chooses and was trying to illustrate the pain and hardships of waiting for her to choose."

I contemplated that for a moment he was right –although I wasn't going to admit that aloud- I had been suffering for a while already even my pitiful attempts at dating was just to scorn her and to make her realise that she wanted me, to no avail, "So, what do you suggest?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with that part." He confessed.

I sat down as I thought and waved my arm at him to do the same but he just sat on top of the sofa arm uncomfortably, which made me smile.

"I think a direct approach would be best." I spoke my thoughts aloud as they came to me.

"You are always direct." He muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"What I mean is no scheming behind her back."

"There can only be scheming if there is a scheme." He pointed out.

"One is coming to me." I hushed him. "We ask her out." I finished.

"That is your brilliant scheme?" He asked sceptically raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'll explain to her about how we need her to choose or at least cut both of us loose so we can move on with our lives. If like I suspect she'll want one more than the other her only difficulty will be to choose between us…" I held back a smile at the prospect of her choice being a difficult one because I believed this wasn't the case it would always be me, it had to be. "…and to quench this problem she will go on two dates, one with me the other with you." I made a face at my last words the thought of Mitchie on a date with him disgusted me. "If she agrees to this, we'll discuss rules for the dates but until then." I hinted at the door.

He was not eager to go though, "And _you_ will approach her about it?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"Why not me?"

I wanted to roll my eyes again but I was scared they would stick that way, "Because I know how she is going to react, she will need to be told some hard truths and chances are there will be an argument before I can convince her to agree. You'll not be able to cope with that."

He went to argue but when nothing came out he finally just said, "That plan sounds good enough." I was taken aback by his compliment for an instant he waited for the shock to be removed for my face before continuing, "However say she does agree and we take her out; she chooses…what happens then to the losing party?"

That question brought me up short I hadn't thought about that much mostly because I refused to believe Mitchie wouldn't choose me.

"We should arrange a gentleman's agreement." He suggested.

I nodded.

"The unlucky man walks away and lets the new couple be happy."

"Agreed." I smiled relaxed unnerved. "I'll speak to her tonight, and no doubt you'll hear from her after that." I said turning to the door to let him out.

"You're that confident she'll choose you." He observed.

"Yes, I am." I answered not looking directly at him.

"This isn't some stupid rom com, y'know. The best friend doesn't always get the girl." He spoke through his teeth slightly as he walked to the door.

I smiled mostly because he was trying so hard to conceal his irritation and now he was slipping. But I kept a poker face instead of gloating to annoy him further, "The most important thing you're forgetting is that Mitchie loves those 'stupid' rom coms" I answered him with a smile as he left.

* * *

Mitchie's Prov

_Knock! Knock!_

I couldn't help but smile in surprise as I opened the door to Shane.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled happily.

He didn't answer but smiled in return letting himself in but his smile didn't reach his eyes, my heart sunk immediately. Why couldn't he allow me to live in my resolve of ignoring my relationship issues a little longer? I closed the door after him very tempted to try and escape while doing so; I was not going to enjoy this conversation.

"Mitchie." He began softly; the calm before the storm I thought sourly as I went to lean against the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"So, you know why I'm here." He stated with a slight smile before it faltered. "Jason hasn't been around has he?"

"No." I answered confusedly. "Should he have been?" I asked more wearily.

"No, no." He shook it off quickly. "We need to talk." He began again after a moment.

"Shane, please." I begged hopelessly. "I don't really feel like going through this today."

"Whether it's talked about or not Mitchie the three of us are going through this every day and have been since last semester." He continued ignoring my begging.

"Shane." I begged again to no avail. "Today is not a good day to do this."

"No day is a good day." He countered abruptly.

I felt the automatic pull of an argument, and like always I refused to back down I came out of my slump and stood up right shoulders squared towards him and felt the heat in my stomach reach up to my face and tongue.

"You can't just show up and start demanding I choose I won't bow to an ultimatum." I all but hissed at him. "This isn't a decision I can be bullied into!"

"And why is that?" He pushed. "Why do you refuse so much to choose?"

"It's an important decision." I stated obviously. "I can't choose one of you without hurting and/or losing the other!"

"Then why not put us out of our misery and cut us loose from your life and choose neither?"

"Didn't you hear me?! I cannot…will not lose either of you it would hurt me and probably you and him if I simply 'cut you both loose' so not choosing and ignoring it is my best alternative at present." I yelled at him.

"Don't kid yourself Mitchie you're not doing it to protect yourself or us. You're scared…and not about losing one of us if you do choose you're scared you will be able to choose." He exploded frustrated.

The power of his words extinguished my anger and made me speechless as his unspoken opinion of me -at present- reached me with his final word. It was one thing that I knew I was selfish it was another to have him think that of me. And I couldn't stop the involuntary tears forming blurring my vision and threating to overspill.

"You're being selfish, Mitchie." He forced his voice softer and apologetic as he said what I already knew he thought of me aloud. "I'm not saying this to hurt you or make you cry. But you have to see that for yourself, I'm suffering Mitch…and even though I don't particularly care so is Jason, while you hide behind your flimsy excuses protecting yourself."

I said nothing scared it would cause the tears to be set free.

"Could you choose?" He asked softly. "You do want something other than friendship with us both, don't you? Otherwise this drama will have been for nothing if you're content to only be friends with us."

I couldn't deny it anymore being friends was not cutting it for me, but how to choose between them…the thought of choosing at all was terrifying so much to lose…and yet a selfish voice in my head hinted something to gain also.

"Mitchie, do you want something more with us?" He asked again.

I nodded, "Yes, but how?" At what point our yelling match had turned into but a whispered conversation I was unaware.

"Jason and I have decided on a plan."

I looked at him in shock, they decided something…together?

He half smiled at my surprise but continued, "You let each of us take you on a date after which you decide on who you're best suited."

I grimaced at the thought of still having to decide between them.

"I know the difficult part is still left to you but if you go on these dates with an open mind, allow yourself to be wined and dined…" His attempt to cheer me up worked a little. "…by us and I think you'll be able to choose though, you'll feel it."

"And if I still can't…"

"Ssh." He silenced me with half a smile. "That is not keeping an open mind, Mitch." He teased.

I wanted to scowl and tell him off for how easy he was believing this to be, but I didn't have the energy.

"Sleep on it." He said as he turned to leave. "You don't have to agree to it but it might be better for everyone if you do."

* * *

Shane's Prov

"I guess you got her message too, then." I noted moving around the table to sit opposite him startling him in the process which gave me additional joy.

"Yep." He nodded when he composed himself. "Do you know why she choose the library to meet?" He asked after a while showing the cracks in his cool façade…he was nervous.

I would have happily made fun of him being nervous but I was stumped with confusion, I had no idea why she'd chosen a library to meet.

"Hi." She spoke softly as she approached us, making me temporarily forget about the meeting place.

"Hey." We both smiled at the same time making each other frown. Then we mirrored each other as we both pulled out the spare seat beside us.

She sighed as we gestured to each seat and pulled another one over from an empty table and sat at the end of the table between us.

"So, I guess you guys know what I want to talk to you about considering it was your plan." She started eyeing us unhappily and accusingly.

"Sorry." The little wimp put in immediately.

I frowned at him but he ignored me.

"I know this might have sounded like an ultimatum..." He continued. "…but it wasn't meant like that at all."

I rolled my eyes, "Mitchie, have you decided what you want to do?" I interrupted him.

She nodded unsurely before letting out a small breath, "I think I want to go along with your plan. You're right it's not fair stringing you both along."

I smiled in triumph as she continued.

"And your way is, I guess, the fairest way." She finished looking unsure and displeased at the thought she'd actually have to choose.

I smiled sympathetically at her and stretched my hand out to caress the back of hers with my fingers, "It was never gonna be easy for you Mitch. But at least this way there's less hurt."

She half smiled back but her teeth still burrowed into her bottom lip as she looked into my eyes.

"Dude!" Jason snapped -I momentarily forgot he was even there- and when I looked up I realised what he was objecting to. My hand in a mind of its own had laced their fingers in through Mitchie's and my other had risen to stroke her cheek.

I took both my hands reluctantly away from her and straightened up in my seat in the same moment a librarian hushed Jason, I caught on then.

"That's why you chose the library…" I exclaimed immediately relieved I finally understood. "…no yelling."

She smiled sheepishly before getting to her feet, "I guess I'll hear from you guys soon?"

We nodded again simultaneously…it irked me how much we were in sink.

"I'll see you both then, then." She giggled a little at her own sentence as she left.

We were both mesmerised watching her leave until she was completely out of sight.

"O.k. ground rules." He exclaimed loudly when we came out of it getting another warning look off the librarian.

"Shoot." I smiled at his mistrust and obvious nervousness at the prospect of going head to head with me after Mitchie and I's scene before.

"First; no sabotaging each other's dates and no discussing the others plans for said date."

"Agreed. Second; I think it should just be your traditional night date, no all-day dates." The less time she spent with him the better.

"Fine. Thirdly; no kissing."

It was my turn to be hushed by the librarian, "What?! Why?!"

"Best not to confuse the situation further by bringing hormones into it."

"Oh bull." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, fine." I sighed. "Is that it?" I asked impatiently wanting to leave.

"Yep, apart from who goes first?"

The instant he asked the question I had a nickel in my hand ready to flip it, "Call it."

"Heads."

To my misfortune when it landed on the desk and stopped spinning heads was facing up.

I frowned as the triumphant smile lit up his face.

"So, I go Friday and you go Saturday." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "May the best man win." I mumbled getting to my feet to leave.

"I intend to." He smiled back going first had suddenly made him find his confidence.


	11. Chapter 11

Mitchie's Prov

Keep an open mind, keep an open mind I repeated the mantra Shane gave me in my mind as I waited in anxiously for Jason to collect me, it wasn't working. I was a bag of nerves since Jason's beautiful invite. It came the day after our meeting in the library – I was still embarrassed Shane figured my plan out – on a card among a dozen red long stem roses. Although my breath was taken away by the lavish invite I couldn't help thinking of the choice I'd have to make after it all.

_Knock! Knock!_

I let out a breath as I answered it. He was at ease and all smiles on the other side of the door, he looked extremely handsome he'd obviously got a haircut and it now sat in a formal short straight style and he was dressed in a gorgeous designer navy suit and a light blue shirt with some buttons undone. I was glad now I'd chosen one of my favourite dresses; navy as well with a little embellishment beading around the waist, we matched.

I couldn't get in a compliment before him though, "Wow, you look beautiful." He complimented handing me a small bouquet of red roses. "There are six." He smiled. "For every month I've known you."

My heart melted before I felt my face clouding over again because of my thoughts, "Jason…"

"Ah." He held up a hand interrupting me. "No doubts now; close your eyes." He smiled and waited until I complied. "Now, picture this, it is our first date friends deciding to take the next step but we are not exclusive yet so you're dating others as well."

I furrowed my brow a little but tried to allow that image to fill my brain.

"Now keep that in mind and take a few deep breaths." He waited until I'd taken 3 long deep breaths. "Do you feel more at ease now?" He asked. "Like the weight of all this is taken away?"

I nodded in surprise, "How did you now this would work?" I asked astonished as all the nerves were locked in a little corner of my mind labelled 'later'.

"Because it worked for me when I was getting ready." He laughed.

I giggled freely with him now feeling at ease as I left the small bouquet next to the larger one, grabbed my purse and left with him.

He escorted me in a very gentleman-like manner downstairs to a waiting car I knew wasn't his because this car was a brand new black Mercedes and Jason drove a red Mustang.

"Mam'" He smiled pretending to tip an imaginary hat opening the passenger door for me.

"Nice ride?" I smiled making my compliment into a question as he joined me in the car.

"Too ostentatious?" He asked with a hint of worry as he started the engine.

"No." I giggled. "Just different."

"The perks of being the president of a fraternity that always gets the privileged." He laughed swinging an arm across my shoulders as we drove away from my halls.

We filled the drive with endless chatter I thought I knew a lot about Jason already mostly because we agreed about almost everything. I seen him as a male version of me. But getting lost in our conversation I had a feeling that was only the tip of the iceberg. Another thing happened as I was lost in conversation, although I'd locked the thoughts behind this date in a filing cabinet in my brain I began forgetting about that filing cabinet altogether.

"Where are we going?" I asked when a rare a lull in conversation occurred and I took note of our surroundings. We were no longer in the city we were by the coast our current road surrounded by the face of a cliff on one side and a cliff edge on the other.

"To dinner." He smiled, which got wider as I made a face at his vague answer.

I didn't push him further instead I just sat back and enjoyed the ride, scenery and the company.

I got caught up in conversation once again before I noticed that the cliffs had disappeared and the road we were now on was winding through acres of lush green lawn…no not lawn a golf course clearing marked with gold sandy bunkers and dots of red, the flags separating us from the cliff edge. I noted then the building on ahead in the centre of the course; it was built from a tan brick and had a dark grey roof and was much too big to be a golf club which made me relax slightly because I was useless at golf and wasn't exactly wearing appropriate shoes either.

When we parked at the front of a building I didn't get a chance to see the name of the building it was obscured by the valet coming to my side to open the door for me but he answered my question in English with a beautiful Latin undertone, "Welcome to the Ritz Carlton, Madame."

"Thanks." I smiled at him as Jason caught my hand to lead me up the few marble steps into the reception area.

After a few quick words to one of the girls behind the large oak desk we were directed to ENO. ENO wasn't a restaurant as I expected it was a wine and cheese bar a stopping point before the restaurant. Its interior was a cross between a wine cellar and college professors office/study, with its wood panelled walls and floors, open fire place and its diamond shaped shelves filled with wine bottles behind a mahogany bar.

Jason politely pulled out one of the stools by the bar for me and helped me up into it before sitting in the one next to me laying his arm over the back of my seat to bridge the gap between us. The barman greeted Jason like an old friend confusing Jason until we realised reception must have rung ahead to announce us. He returned interrupting my teasing Jason about his face when the waiter had greeted him, with a tray that had eight glasses separated into two rows of four with about a mouthful of wine in each, a platter of cheeses all varying shades of white, yellow and orange and a bowl of tear shaped chocolates. He placed four glasses in front of me then the other four in front of Jason, one white and three red, if you looked close you could see that the red were all different shades, and he then placed the platter of cheeses and bowl of chocolates between us. Then from under the bar he pulled up a bit of card with the names of wines on it and set that between the platter and bowl, and left us.

"Let's play a game." Jason suggested with a playful smile as he slide the card towards me. "I'll try and guess what each wine is without looking at the card."

I laughed lightly looking at the names on the card there was no way he could know, "O.k. what are the stakes?" I smiled.

"No stakes." He smiled. "You'll just have the pleasure of gloating if I can't do it." He smiled cheekily.

"O.k." I smiled waving my hand towards the first glass, the white one.

He hummed to himself examining it with his eyes, gave it a swirl then smelt it like he was a pro making me laugh before he took a small sip.

"Hmm…I think this is a Sauvignon Blanc?" He asked unsurely.

I checked the card and was astonished, "You're right."

He smiled triumphantly picking up my own glass and handing it to me before clinking his with mine. It didn't take us long to get onto the second.

He choose the lightest red but by passed the theatrics and just took a brief sniff before taken a sip, "Ah." He sighed happily after swallowing. "This is a Bordeaux from Napa Valley." He said surely.

I nodded in awe, "How'd you know?"

"It's my favourite." He confessed. "I'd know it anywhere."

"Oh." I was eager to try this one now.

He stopped me before I could though, "Eat one of these first." He insisted offering me the bowl of chocolates.

I didn't question him and followed his instructions, popping one chocolate in my mouth then taken a sip of the wine. He was right it was good.

We played the game with the last two wines he was never as sure as he was the second time with the last he even had a small disagreement with himself before he gave me an answer but he still got them right.

"That was incredible." I was still complimenting him when the barman approached us.

"Your table in the Conservatory Lounge is ready." He smiled. "Please follow me."

I slid off my stool using Jason to keep myself upright surprising myself as I took his hand easily as we followed him.

The Conservatory Lounge named so because the entire dining area was situated in a large conservatory that overlooked the ocean. Like in ENO Jason held out my seat for me before hanging his jacket over the back of his seat and sitting opposite me. The sun came in at an angle so it didn't blind me to look at him thanks to the blinds draped on each window of the conservatory, but it still managed to compliment every feature in his face and natural highlight in his hair.

The waiter continued to come and go between courses but I barely paid him any attention or had any spare time to notice how good the food was because of how caught up I was in Jason. I knew we agreed on a lot but I found out that was only scratching the surface of what Jason was made of, he was the whole package…the perfect guy.

"How did you do it?" I asked looking at our hands intertwined on the table and noticing for the first time our main course dishes had vanished.

"What?" He beamed happily looking at our hands.

"Naming the wines, how did you do it?" I asked bringing my gaze to his face.

"I've been here before." He smiled sheepishly.

I felt my heart sink a little he brought another girl here I felt my face shadow over at the thought.

"With my family." He clarified quickly; he must've seen my face before I'd looked away from him. "My sister she was twenty one a week or two ago."

I sighed quietly in relief and felt myself brighten up again.

"Your deserts." The waiter interrupted.

Funny I didn't even remember ordering desert I thought pulling myself away from Jason to look at him. He was standing with two plastic take-away boxes one with a slice of chocolate cake inside the other a slice of plain cake with jam and cream filling.

"We're taking this away?"

Jason nodded suppressing a laugh at my expense letting go of my hands to take the plastic containers off the waiter's hands.

"Where are we going?" I asked as the waiter helped me out of my seat.

"Not far." Jason smiled piling up the plastic containers so he could carry them with one hand, draped his jacket over the same arm and placing his other arm around my waist.

We walked back through ENO and the reception but instead of leaving through the main entrance we left by the side exit that opened up into a large garden. It was hedged in from the rest of the hotels grounds with a rainbow of small flowers dotted about the turquoise lawn and a small gravel path broke the lawn into two halves and lead straight up to a beautiful white gazebo in the centre. The lawn was so flat that on a normal day it was probably used for croquette or badminton. But this evening the lawn was covered in rows of white lawn chairs, the entrance of the gazebo was blocked by a huge white projection screen while the projector was in the centre of the gravel path aimed at it and there was an old time popcorn, hot nuts and soda cart sitting behind the last row of chairs.

I smiled widely as I put the pieces together myself but Jason explained anyway as we walk towards two unoccupied seats.

"They have an old movie night here every week. Tonight's movie is 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', have you seen it before?"

"Yes!" I smiled excitedly before toning myself down. "It's one of my favourites."

He seemed happy with my reaction as we sat down and he halved each slice of cake and moved them about so one of each was in both containers before handing me one and we settled in with his jacket around my shoulders and wrapped in his arm leaning into him as the movie began.

After the movie it was still early and neither of us wanted to leave just yet so we set about a walk of the grounds until a sign post caught Jason's attention.

He half laughed, "Seems like this place has its own beach." He pointed out impressed.

"Let's go then." I smiled enthusiastically.

We followed the sign posts directions and were first confused as we came to the edge of a cliff until Jason noted the pale wooden steps set into the side of the cliff down to a small crescent shaped beach. I took off my heels and followed him down them holding his hand.

The sun was low in the sky hidden behind the clouds somewhere but the sand was still lovely and warm from the day's sunshine. I kept my hand entwined with his as we walked over the sand, no conversation was really necessary we enjoyed each other's company too much but we chatted to fill the silence every once in a while. We were half way across the little beach before clouds parted and the sun made its final appearance for the day shooting pinks, oranges and purples across the sky as it sunk slowly in the horizon. This was without a doubt the most romantic scene of our date and he seem to feel it too he leaned in slowly then seemed to think better of it and pulled away and began to walk again as if nothing happened.

I couldn't help myself and spoke my thoughts aloud, "What was that?" I almost pouted.

He looked first confused then a little happy at my reaction, "Sorry." He apologised. "But I'm not allowed."

My eyebrows mashed together in confusion, "'Not allowed?'"

He seemed reluctant to say more but as the silence continued I put it together myself and the filing cabinet I had so successfully forgot about came back into my mind, "There were rules." I guessed sullenly remembering why this date was taking place.

He nodded apologetically, "A few, just to keep things fair."

"A few?" I frowned more at his vagueness now than out of confusion, a few wasn't going to sedate me I wanted to know everything _now_.

"Just things like we aren't allowed to discuss each other's dates, not allowed to sabotage each other…just things like that." He trailed off looking ahead avoiding saying anything else.

"There's something you not telling me." I frowned stepping in front of him to claim his attention.

He looked at me for a long second before sighing in defeat I almost smiled if this had been Shane he would have never broke.

"There's another small arrangement but not for the dates." He started reluctant to continue but I kept staring him down so he did. "After you choose the other isn't allowed to have much to do with the new couple."

I let that sink in, "You mean one of you I'll never talk to again?" I felt my eyes wanting to well up at the evitable loss.

"No, no." He reassured me quickly putting an arm around me and squeezing me into him. "Nothing so final just in the beginning."

The beginning? That could be any length of time really when I thought about it who says when the beginning ends really? There would be two says in that question my own and what would be the evitable injured party.

"I'm sorry; I've ruined the night haven't I?" He asked apologetically.

"No." I tried to smile reassuringly. "I'm glad you told me better I know, really." I tried to smile more reassuringly this time.

He didn't look convinced.

"It was going to happen anyway." I thought aloud to convince him…to convince myself. "When I pick between you both, one of you will not want to see me for a while…" Or ever again I thought.

He seemed convinced and nodded in agreement but the calm that came over him was the opposite of the feelings whirling inside me and they didn't fade the rest of the night but I tried to hide it best I could.


	12. Chapter 12

Mitchie's Prov

Jason's confession of sorts not only ruined the end of my night with him but managed to rattle me to the bone, bringing back the overall reason I didn't want to choose between them. So, from the moment I woke up the next morning my selfish side and the nicer side that knew I owed them to choose were at war in my head. The nice side had won by the evening, there was part of me that really wished I could be that selfish but I just wasn't that person so with a heavy heart I started getting ready for my date with Shane.

I was normally buzzing with excitement I mean Caitlyn sometimes swore she could actually see me vibrate with excitement when I was getting ready for a date, but not tonight. I didn't do my normal fashion show with all my nicest dresses so Caitlyn could advise me on which to wear. I just choose a red one without really looking at it and slid it on, same with my shoes. I sat in silence applying my make-up faintly aware Caitlyn was using one of her many talents to give my hair beach waves.

"Are you o.k. sweetie?" Caitlyn asked after a while.

I gave her a weak smile in response.

"Bad night?" She pushed.

"No, it was good."

"Really?" She asked unconvinced sliding some clips into place in my hair. "Because you haven't said a word about it all day."

I hadn't noticed that I hadn't told her about my date with Jason usually by this time we were analysing each word spoken on my date.

"So?" She pushed.

"Oh, it was great." I rushed to fill her in. "He took me to the Ritz Carlton up coast for dinner, then they do a movie night every week in their gazebo so we took our dessert out there and watched 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and after that we went a walk on the beach up there."

"What was that?" She asked immediately, I knew what she meant because even I noticed how my voice and posture stiffened up when I mentioned the walk on the beach.

"Uh…" I hesitated for a millisecond before I shrugged, why not tell her? "Jason let it slip last night that Shane and he set down rules for our dates."

"Like what?" She asked interestedly.

"Oh y'know, like we aren't allowed to discuss either date with the other guy, no kissing and…oh yeah and when I choose the other guy has to disappear." I said the last bit bitterly.

She studied me for while in the mirror, "The last rule, that's what's bothering you the most, huh?"

"Yes." I stated obviously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why though? I mean you had to know that would have happened anyway when you choose right?"

I frowned at her realistic side, yes I knew but I didn't like thinking about it I just wanted to use it as a way to get out of this mess.

She smiled sympathetically reading my mind, "Mitchie, you can't get outta this it's choose one or lose both, remember?"

I wanted to scowl at her but she was making sense.

"Now, try and forget all about this and come out of your doldrums and enjoy your date with Shane for yourself and him." She smiled finishing clipping my hair in place so it was swept to one side.

I started to come around after that it was just the pep-talk I needed and I owed Shane the same courtesy I'd given Jason to enjoy this date as much as I did last night before the bomb about the rules wrecked it.

Shane's Prov

I had been so confident and so sure of the outcome of all this up till now but for some reason the unsure thoughts began nagging me as I walked to pick Mitchie up. I tried to block it out unsuccessfully why was I losing my cool now of all times? Today was important for god's sake. I tried to fight it, I was Mitchie's first love and she was mine we were meant for each other we managed to find each other after years for crying out loud but no matter what that little voice was still insisting it might be my last date with Mitchie.

I took a deep calming breath before knocking on her door, I could _not_ screw this up I thought seriously. My pep talk seemed unnecessary though and the nagging voice in my head shut up when she answered the door. If there was a better word than gorgeous that's how she looked right now in a one shoulder red dress –her wavy chocolate hair pulled over to one side covered the strapless shoulder- that not only hugged every curve flatteringly but the colour complimented her own Latin colouring and its asymmetrical hem left exposed one long amazing leg right up to her thigh that looked longer because of her black stiletto sandals.

I didn't know how long I stood there just looking at her like an idiot but when I felt my mouth slack open I pulled myself together…well at least I tried.

"Amazing." I blurted out making her laugh. "I mean you look amazing." I corrected feeling a bright burning red creep up my neck and over my face.

She touched her finger tips to my new colour and smiled absentmindedly, then I watched realisation steep into her eyes but before she could move them away I stopped her placing my hand over hers and kept them there a little longer. The feeling of finality ruined the moment for me so playing it cool I laced my fingers threw hers and moved them off my face so they were swinging between us and led the way.

Because I'd travelled back to University with Mitchie I had no car and because renting a limo seemed cheesy I settled for taken a cab.

"Sorry." I apologised gesturing to the cab as it pulled up by the curb.

"Don't be ridiculous." She giggled. "What were you gonna do rent a limo?" She teased getting into it.

Mitchie's Prov

Shane mumbled the address to the cab driver and for once I ignored the need to know where I was going and just leaned into him when he sat back and enjoyed every moment with him.

"Here you are." The cab driver spoke uncertainly interrupting my silent meditation.

I'd let my eyes slip closed as I lay into Shane, memorising his smell, enjoying the smooth almost silk like feeling of his dark grey suit and black shirt and the butterflies he gave me by just putting his arm around me. But the driver's uncertain tone made my eyes pop open if he wasn't sure where we were how were we supposed to know?

Shane didn't seem worried though, "Thanks." He smiled handing over the cab's fare and helping me out.

The need to know feeling came back and as the cab drove away I looked around for some sign of where I was. I didn't have to look far the giant building in front of us I knew right away, it was cream and ocean blue and unlike most other building in California it was curvy not pointed and angular even its roof dipped and rose like waves. It was the Aquarium of the Pacific, but besides the blue up lights illuminating the buildings name and logo it was quite obviously closed.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"A little after hours visit." He smiled cheekily grabbing my hand and walking towards the main entrance.

He knocked on the door lightly and the guard behind the reception took his feet off the desk punched a button on the computer in front of him and the doors slid opened in front of us.

"Hey Shane." He nodded as we walked by him.

"Hey Lenny." Shane smiled back easily. "This is Mitchie."

I smiled at Lenny shyly and he gave me a quick nod as his eyes drifted back to the T.V. set beside the computer, I giggled quietly he was an 'X-Factor' fan.

We followed the arrows painted on the floors through all the exhibits, some were full of large TV screens, posters and dioramas others were the classic large glass walls looking into different tanks like the penguin enclosure or underwater so you could see into the shark lagoon and between each exhibit the corridors were enclosed in a tunnel of glass with tropical fish and plants surrounding you. These glass tunnels were the only thing I hated about aquariums I always felt trapped and like they were about to break but not tonight Shane's hand entwined with mine made me feel safe. Shane didn't seem to be in any rush which was a good thing because I kept pulling him closer to the glass windows so I could look more or stopping to hear the presentations. But he seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was.

"Wow." I smiled as a basking shark swam above us as we walked through another tunnel the blue lights that illuminated the tank sparkled off his shiny scales. I looked back to Shane to see if he was as amazed as I was but he wasn't paying the shark any attention but he was smiling at me. "What?" I asked feeling myself blush.

"Nothing." He smiled coyly.

"Tell me." I insisted beginning to walk again.

He smiled again a little embarrassed, "It's just I'm seeing a lot of nine year old Mitchie tonight." It was my turn to be embarrassed was I really acting like a wondering child? "It's a good thing." He smiled reassuringly taking my hand again, reading my chagrin. "It reminds me of the old times, y'know when it was just me and you…" He trailed off suddenly not wanting to bring down the mood of the night but it was too late.

That upsetting feeling of finality flooded through me making my stomach churn uncomfortably and suddenly Jason's words were circling in my mind.

"Were you ever gonna tell me about the rules for all this?" I blurted out. "About how I might not see one of you ever again?" I felt myself losing it the upset and feeling of loss was making its way to the surface.

A look of surprise filled Shane's face before another look crossed his face, "He told you about that?" He frowned before sighing. "I'm not surprised really." He shrugged looking away.

I frowned at him was that all he was gonna say about it? I stared at the back of his head wishing for an instant I had heat vision so I could burn him for being so nonchalant…until I noticed the tears brimming in the corner of my eyes. I tried to blink them away so he didn't see how unhinged and over dramatic I was being but he'd finally looked back around before I could remove the evidence with the back of my hand. He looked horrified catching my hand so I couldn't brush the tears away and held it securely in his hand before brushing his finger-tips softly wiping the tears away himself sympathy quickly becoming his dominant expression.

"It's not gonna be forever." He spoke softly like I would break if he spoke louder than a whisper, I was mortified. I tried to hide my face in his shoulder but he moved so I couldn't while he looked me in the eyes. "I promise." He said fiercely urging me with his eyes to believe him and I did.

"I'm sorry." I apologised but my voice came out that gravelly way like after a proper sobbing session. I cleared my throat and tried again, "I overreacted I thought I'd made peace with all this before you picked me up."

He gave me his gorgeous lopsided smile, "Don't worry about it. I know how it sounded but you'll never really get rid of either of us. It's more of a precautionary measure for the first couple of weeks." He smiled encasing me in his arms for a long hug.

I allowed myself to get lost in the embrace taking him all in his smell –Hugo Boss aftershave my favourite-, the way I fitted perfectly in his arms, the sound of his heart beat and the heat he was given off. I felt myself relax and find that locker I used last night with Jason only instead of pushing it into a dark corner I let it fold in on itself until it was a cube and the second I accepted everything the cube vanished.

I sighed taken in one last deep breath to soak up the smell of his aftershave then stepped away smiling reassuringly at him, "No more blubbering." I promised. "Now make me swoon, Mr Grey." I teased.

He smiled brightly smoothly wrapping his arm around my waist and leading them through the tunnel of water into the next exhibit. The fluorescent yellow sign read "Southern California and Baja" and below that there was a map breaking down the whole exhibit into eighteen galleries including a ray touch pool, a seal and sea lion habitat, a Gulf of California and a shore bird sanctuary. I smiled like a kid in a candy shop I couldn't wait to go around the whole thing especially the touch pool. But that was outside and we had to go through a few inside galleries first. The entrance was closed in by faux boulders with a cave like entrance that had blue and silver beads draping down that you pushed through to get into the 'Blue Cavern' gallery. It sheer size took my breath away -it had to be almost four stories- with boulders and a sea bed with kelp sway back in forth in the man-made current local sea life darted through the kelp and up close to the glass whereas the beautiful giant spined starfish stayed motionless on the boulders and the sea bed. I was so taken away with the gallery I hadn't noticed Shane leaving my side until he coughed to grab my attention. He was standing arms out-stretched in a ta-da motion just to one side of the gallery; I took a step forward to see what was by his feet as it was hidden behind one of the many marble benches dotted about the room. I felt the smile only Shane could make appear spread across my face brightening it, it was that cheek splitting smile that should be sore but wasn't that probably showed my wisdom teeth it was so wide.

"How?" I asked amazed.

Somehow he'd managed to set up a chequer picnic blanket in front of the gallery with a wicker picnic basket in one corner and a silver three pillared candle stick holder.

"Nate hooked me up." He smiled pulling me around the bench and down onto the mat.

I felt that giddy high when someone really sweeps you off your feet all I could do was giggle like an idiot as he pulled the wicker basket close to him and pulled out a lighter and lit the candles then popped the lighter back in the basket so quick I couldn't see what else was in there.

"What else is in the basket?" I asked picking up his secretive expression.

He smiled excitedly, "I got Nate to do me another favour earlier."

"You'll being owing him for years." I quipped giggling.

He smiled before continuing, "He went to the diner back home for me and got us these." He spun the basket and opened it swiftly, inside was two cola to-go cups and eight packages wrapped in the yellow crispy to-go paper with the diner's symbol on it. "Cheese burgers, chili dogs, corn dogs and fries." He smiled. "A Friday night special, remember?"

I nodded giggling, "Of course I do." I smiled elevated that he did too.

He started unwrapping each package and handed me a cup and we ate as we watched the sea life side by side. I melted into the rest of our night in the aquarium forgetting everything especially the years I'd spent without Shane and it felt wonderful. After we ate we walked hand in hand around the rest of the aquarium talking and joking like always…best friends that were always going to have something more.

When we finally made it back to reception, our picnic basket with the candles, candle stick and empty wrappers inside, Lenny met us with an easy smile.

"Your cab just arrived." He smiled. "I ordered it when I seen you making your way back on the monitors."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully as the two boys fist bumped parting. "Where are we going now?" I asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise." He winked opening the cab door for me.

* * *

The Orchid Lounge looked just like it had the first time I'd been there; Latin beats pumping, smoky and dimly lit, large bar to one side, tables and chairs pushed together on the other side and bodies moving in perfect synchronisation on the large dance floor.

Shane led us through the crowd to the bar and as he ordered I watched all the couples on the floor dancing lustfully to the music. It made me remember the night Caitlyn had brought us to the club's opening and how that type of dancing brought back my lust and other feelings for Shane back to the centre stage in my mind.

"Mojito?" Shane smiled offering me a tall glass the droplets of condensation already rolling down it with the heat of the club.

"Thanks." I smiled taking it in my free hand as he led us towards a free table.

I took a seat while he pushed the picnic basket under his seat then removed his dark grey blazer and put it over the back of his seat. I gave him an apprising look while he was busying himself; he always looked good and tonight was no different, the way his dark grey suit and open collared black shirt sat on him managing to emphasise his hard muscular chest, bulging arms and perfect bum (yes I looked) would have been envied by even the best looking star. He was cleanly shaving so you could see his dimples and chiselled jaw line, his hair had grown out a little from his neat short barber cut so it looked sexily untamed, his big brown eyes had flakes of sea green in the clubs lights and not once did his lips fall down he was always smiling my smile. My heart was fluttering just looking at him and I couldn't look away as I sipped my drink and embarrassingly he caught me gawking.

"See something you like, Torres?" He winked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes mockingly secretly embarrassed he caught me, in truth though I'd missed ogling him.

"O.k. little peeping tom." He teased. "Put down your drink and let's go." He smiled gesturing to the floor.

"You want to dance?" I asked surprised putting my drink down and taking his hand.

"I didn't come here to swim." He laughed leading us onto the dance floor.

I stuck my tongue out at him, he ignored me and twirled me around before catching my free hand easily in his other holding me close and swaying to the slow music that was now playing.

"I thought I was gonna have to start dancing with Caitlyn's cousin again to get you to agree to dance."

It was his turn to look away embarrassed at the memory, "You noticed, huh?" He murmured.

"Yep." I smiled putting my head on his chest.

The music changed just as I was getting comfortable the crowd around me seemed elated this crowd didn't like slow and easy they liked fast, and fiery, even Shane seemed to perk up excitedly making me look up at him.

"Don't you recognise this song?" He smiled a little smugly.

Something about the starting beat seemed familiar but the words were in Spanish and although I was Latina I was ashamed to say I never learned a word of it.

"It's the first full song we danced to here." He smiled crookedly before spinning me out like he did that first night we were here and it all came flooding back to me.

We dance like we had that night just as passionate and daring as the other couples with one difference Shane sang the words of the song in English as we did and that just made it hotter for some reason. He's voice was hypnotic and irresistible and the fact he bothered to learn the English version of the song flattered me and suddenly I couldn't get close enough of him, he wasn't holding me tight enough and every inch of me tingled with electricity. But all too soon the song had ended and we were in the same compromising position as we had ended our dance last time my leg wrapped around him his hand on my back and thigh and our faces inches apart.

I was thirsty and we were the only couple on the floor not moving to the next song but I didn't want him to move his hands and I wanted more than anything for him to close the gap between our faces and kiss me and he seemed to want the same before he grimaced. "Stupid rules." I thought I heard him mutter as he released my leg and helped me stand up straight.

* * *

We didn't return to our table all night until it was time to leave, our drinks were untouched but warm so Shane sweet talked the barman to give us two bottles of water as we left even though the bar was closed. The blue dusk that we had left entering the lounge had turned to a sheet of black and the moon and stars hid behind a wall of clouds. I didn't have to listen to the weather forecast to know what was coming I could almost feel the electricity of the coming lighting and smell the briny smell of a storm since I was a kid.

"Lighting storm." Shane muttered to himself looking at the sky and removing his jacket to put it around my shoulders.

I smiled at him noting another thing we always shared and he smiled back, these little things made me feel certain no matter what I would never really lose Shane.

He looked up and down the street we were on; probably looking for a cab but I had other ideas.

"Let's walk." I suggested.

He looked at me oddly then chuckled to himself, "Lighting bug." He chuckled before looking at me seriously. "If I get hit by lighting, I'll sue you." He joked.

I giggled taking his hand, "If you get struck I'll get struck too."

There was no need for Shane's joke though because the rain drops started to fall just as we got to my building and the first rattle of thunder made itself known only when we got to my door.

I giggled excitedly it was weird but I loved this weather just as much as I loved those sunny days meant to be spent at the beach.

"You haven't changed a bit." He smiled affectionately.

"Is that a bad thing?" I mocked concern.

He shook his head, "Not at all." He smiled raising his hand to my cheek.

There was a flash of lighting outside but it didn't startle us I only noted it absentmindedly to know I was right. Shane now possessed my every thought, his eyes held mine, his hand caressed my cheek I felt myself start to lean in…I stopped myself suddenly and sprang up straighter startling him, "No kissing." I breathed trying to keep my own lust in check. "That's a rule remember." I tried to smile instead of grimace about to close my door on him but he stopped it with his foot.

He wrapped his two large hands around my neck to hold my gaze I thought he was goofing around before the look of determination in his eyes told me otherwise. I probably would have squirmed outta his hold if I didn't want it…but I did. I wanted him to kiss me I was suddenly aching for him to kiss me. I didn't fully understand where the lust was coming from was it remembering how Shane and I used to be the whole night, was it the passion the dancing ignited or the freak storm starting up outside? I leaned into him pressing my body against his and let my eyes flutter closed and lips part…but his lips meeting my forehead made my eyes snap open.

"Only on the lips." He smiled cheekily letting me go. "G'night." He smiled teasingly winking as he turned and left.


	13. Chapter 13

Mitchie's Prov

I thought the part after the dates was going to be the hardest thing I was ever going to do. It was an amazing discovery however to find that I did have an answer, and subconsciously I probably always had it, which would explain the quickness of my decision when it came to me the second I got to bed. I suspected my decision would give me problems sleeping but I woke up refreshed and my decision had not changed. Surely this was confirmation enough that my decision was right and just but I gave myself until the evening to see if I faltered on it but as time wound on my resolve didn't break and I couldn't argue it. It was best for me and on some level was best for both Shane and Jason. Perhaps, though one of them wouldn't see it that way for a while.

Shane's Prov

Just like the night before Sunday was a wash out, the rain persisted all day –I hoped it wasn't an omen. I couldn't help thinking like that the whole day, which was embarrassing because I had been so sure up till now. I forgot how the waiting could shake me and not being able to go out and busy myself because of the weather my mind was free to think and worry about Mitchie's choice.

After six hours I'd officially driven myself insane going over every possible outcome and couldn't take being inside any longer, weather be damned I thought grabbing the heaviest jacket I had.

_Knock! Knock!_

I looked at my hand still hovering over the handle to let myself out and cracked a smile for the first time today. I peeked through the peep hole and dropped my jacket hastily as I quickly pulled the door opened.

"Mitchie?"

She was soaked through and actually dripping onto the cheap grey and cream carpet of the corridor leaving dark patches all around her as she stood outside my room with an inside out umbrella at her side.

"Mitchie…"

She didn't wait for me to say much more than that instead she attacked me dropping her umbrella her hands were on me in seconds, her lips crashing down in mine soon after. I needed no more encouragement than that I was pulling her into me with one hand when I caught up to her mood and closing the door with the other. I was scared to hurt her in my eager happiness she however had no qualms about that. She pulled me back to the door forcing me against it with more passion than Mitchie and I had ever shared before. She was untucking my shirt and undoing its buttons in the heat of the moment as I pulled off her jacket and lifted her so her legs were wrapped around me as I turned so she was the one leaning against the door our lips never unlocking.

* * *

The lust of the evening was succeeded by an overwhelming joy, bliss and contentment. And she seemed to feel the same as we lay holding each other and I watched her draw affectionate little circles all over my chest and then trace the planes of my chest and stomach.

She looked up after a few minutes, and blushed delicately as she caught me watching her, "I must've looked like a drowned rat when I arrived." She muttered rolling over and running a hand through her now dry hair.

"You're the prettiest girl in the room."

"You always say that." She smiled softly looking at the ceiling.

"And you always say 'I'm the only girl in the room'." I smiled. "One of these days hopefully I get to pay you that compliment when other girls are in the same room so it means more."

She smiled but for the first time I noticed it didn't reach her eyes and as she turned over to reach for her top that hung over my bedside lamp and her jeans under the bed I noted a change in the atmosphere and it pulled me out of my blissful state.

I screwed up my face reflexively, "You aren't thinking about _him,_ are you? About how all this will affect him?"

Mitchie's Prov

I couldn't stop my face pinching up in annoyance at his words that were layered in bitterness nor could I stop the sigh of exasperation as my hands reached up to rake through my hair in annoyance. But the guilt that suddenly stung my chest like a thousand wasp stings cut it off before it turned to anger as the reason of my being here crept its way back into my brain.

He realised his mistake as I realised my own, "I'm sorry." He apologised crawling over the bed to put his arms around me from behind. "I shouldn't have said that." He continued as he softly slid my vest strap down my arm so he could kiss my shoulder. "Forgive me."

His intimate action had my eyes welling up out of guilt mostly, "I should be asking you to forgive me." I said and there it was the braking of my voice gave me away to him.

"Mitchie?" He asked concernedly trying to make me turn around.

I couldn't face him; I got up out of his reach and refused to turn around.

"Mitchie, what is it?" He voice sounded stressed, he was panicking.

I couldn't do or say anything I was frozen with the pain I was about to inflict on him while he kept repeating his question his panic growing and growing every time. Between his panic and my own thoughts abusing me I finally snapped out of it like being pushed over some invisible edge.

"I didn't come here to tell you I chose you. I chose him." I yelled so loudly I made him jump as well as myself.

It was deadly quiet after my outburst before he spoke.

"You chose him?" He asked sombrely he hid his face but I knew the pained look he would be wearing it was a look I had too often given him lately.

I nodded uselessly because he wouldn't see so my answer came out in a whisper, "Yes."

He looked up I was scared to meet his gaze at first afraid the pain he was in would shake my resolve but when I did look at him finally there was no pain there.

"Things have changed though, haven't they?" He asked rhetorically, gesturing with his head at the bed.

I felt my lip quiver sadly around my answer, "No."

"No?" He repeated quietly at first then he was on his feet towering over me, staring at me murderously angry, "NO?" He thundered.

I would have been scared of anyone else but not of Shane, Shane could never scare me, "No." I answered apologetically. "I'm so sorry Shane but…"

"Oh she has a reason ladies and gentlemen." He exploded sarcastically interrupting me.

"Shane, please don't do this." I begged.

I knew what would happen if we went down this road, an argument and I couldn't stop myself Shane had this ability to rope me into an argument because I refused to back down to him.

"I'm curious Mitchie if I begged would it stop you doing _this_ to me?" He challenged.

I looked at him guiltily.

"Don't pretend you're hurting." He snapped angrily.

"But, I am." I frowned. "You have no idea how much agony I'm in making this decision but it's one that had to be made you said so yourself."

His jaw tightened at the fact I was using his own words against him and he was stony silent for a moment.

"Shane, I…" I tried to explain it to him again but he cut me off.

"So, you choose him then come over here and make love to me?" He asked bitterness dripping off each word as well as confusion.

"I didn't plan that I came over to tell you, to explain, to say good-bye –for a while- but then I seen you and…I had a moment of weakness." I frowned mostly at myself thinking back on it. Coming to the door, the way his lips and voice caressed my name and the thought of not hearing him speak that way to me again…for a while at least and I lost my hold on myself and practically jumped him. The actions that came after that however I did not regret, not one bit.

"That was a hell of a good bye, Mitch." He frowned before continuing. "A moment of weakness…that's all I was?" He was hurt but that anger didn't let that show.

"Shane, that's not…it meant a lot…"

"Get out!" He yelled.

That reaction caught me off guard, "What?" I asked pathetically.

"GET OUT!" He all but screamed at me.

I felt myself get smaller under his glare this was no ordinary Shane and Mitchie fight I felt myself back down and felt the first warm tears of hurt roll down my cheek as I put my head down and walked out the door he held opened. I just got my second foot past the doorway when the door slammed so hard it rattled closed behind me. People stared as I walked down the hall towards the exit the rain hadn't stopped fitting weather for this train wreck day I thought pushing out into the rain not bothering with my jacket. The raindrops pierced my skin like ice cold little spears but it didn't hurt for long because by the time I reached the quad I was completely numb. My knees felt like jelly and although I had a good night's sleep my body was begging me to sit down and rest…and that's what I did I sat on one of the many empty marble benches in the pouring rain with my head between my knees and started letting out the sobs I had been holding back.

I didn't know how long had past but I cried myself out the tears stopped coming, my sobs became pathetic sniffling and my chest ached a little less even the rain was slowing down. I looked up into the clouds and used the raindrops to wash away the evidence of my breakdown…I screwed up but I had done the right thing eventually.

"Mitchie?!"

I looked down from the light grey clouds to Jason's face.

"I was hoping I'd find you…"

I ran at him like he was a life raft to save me from a sea of guilt and knocked him back a step as I folded my arms around his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Mitchie's Prov

_4 weeks later_

I hummed indecisively as I spun my earring holder around again and again, which ones? I looked at my dress again it was a strapless magnolia floral maxi dress with the bottom half a see through net so from far away it looked like a mini dress. Unfortunately it was the only dress I had of this colour I'd lucked out on the shoes –cream faux wood wedges with a dusty pink flower corsage- but I was lacking in appropriate accessories.

_Knock! Knock!_

"It's opened." I called making my way over to Caitlyn's jewellery case to raid it.

"Happy Month-aversary!" Jason sung happily letting himself in.

I smiled involuntarily greeting him with a kiss forgetting momentarily about the task at hand. "Happy Month-aversary." I smiled back at him.

He made a face and I knew what was coming next, "I'm sorry we have to spend it with my family."

I rolled my eyes smiling he had apologised constantly for this the past week, "I'm fine spending it with your family. It's not like I'd want you missing your grandparents' 50th wedding anniversary just for our month anniversary."

"I'm still sorry though, so to make it up to you I got you a little something." He smiled pulling out a small blue Tiffany's box and swiftly undoing its catch to show me a pair of beautiful cream pearl drop earrings.

"Aww." I cooed pressing my lips to his again. "You didn't have to…"

He cut me off pressing one of his fingers to my lips, "I wanted to." He smiled. "And I thought maybe they'd go with your dress I know you were worrying yesterday about not having jewellery for today."

I smiled happily as he slipped them out of the velvet pillow they were nestled into and helped me put them in and took a look in the mirror. He was right they did go, I couldn't help smiling a little wider I couldn't remember mentioning my accessory problem once to him but he always seemed to know what I needed sometimes even before me. This is the way we had been from day one it was like he could read my mind we were so in sync on everything.

* * *

I wasn't easily surprised by Jason's family I'd been aware even before we became an item that they were well off. So I was almost expecting the beautifully crafted wrought iron gates that Jason had to key a code into the panel to open and the acres of lush green lawn that led to the ginormous house in the distance. What was a surprise though was the turn Jason drove onto instead of staying on the road that lead to the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused looking out the back window catching a glimpse of the house before it disappeared, or more correctly we disappeared down into a valley. "Do your grandparents have their own parking garage?" I joked.

"Nope." He smiled gleefully. Jason treasured the times he could surprise me because they were few and far between as we were so alike.

I frowned at him a while ignoring the twists and turns in the road, or dusty, gavel lane we were driving on and he continued smiling for a while but he couldn't disappoint me for long.

"It's a lot easier going this way, the dock is a bit of a walk from the house and I suspect all the golf carts have been taken down already."

"Dock?!" I was glad I hadn't had a drink otherwise in my surprise I would have spat it everywhere.

He chuckled at my expression unable to explain anything to me and by the time he could I had already figured it out myself. The walls of green in front of me disappeared allowing the sea to break into sight and then the dock. It was made of a tan wood and was tiny in comparison to the large exquisite vessel that sat alongside it. Jason pulled up and parked beside a few other cars and surprisingly Jason's Mustang -probably more dusty brown in colour thanks to than lane- was probably one of the more underrated cars in the lot. But the nice cars were nothing compared to the yacht it was so white the sun reflecting off it almost blinded me but I squinted so I could take the rest of it in, there was a "Happy Anniversary" sign hung over the side and did I just count wrong or did this monster have three decks?

"Bit ostentatious, huh?" Jason laughed as I ogled the vessel more as we stepped onto the deck beside it.

"It's...it's…" I couldn't find the right word for it.

"Ahoy!" Someone yelled above us.

We craned our necks at the same time; now in the yachts shadow I could see clearly a woman with silver hair cut bluntly to her chin and huge sunglasses and a plump man with sunglasses and a hat beside her.

Jason waved enthusiastically and although I didn't know them I followed his lead except slightly more measuredly than him. Seeing his family members Jason suddenly couldn't wait to get on the boat and almost pulled my arm outta its socket to get across the deck, up the walkway and onto the middle deck.

We were met by the same couple that greeted us over the side of the deck.

"Mitchie, this is my Nana Bella and Granddad Theo." Jason introduced us formally.

Both smiled pleasantly and Bella removed her glasses to shake my hand while he welcomed me on board with a firm shake and I congratulated them on their amazing mile stone. Up close they didn't look old enough to be married fifty years she had aged gracefully with no signs of Botox the elderly Californian woman now sported and yet her wrinkles were no more than laughing lines about her mouth which just added character. It was the same for her husband a part from a few lines on his forehead but that was expected since he spent the most part of his life as CEO of multiple companies that couldn't come without its stress. He was plump in a jolly way -he reminded me of Santa- he was about an inch shorted than his wife and his tightly shaved in salt and pepper hair was hid under a peaked captain's hat which added to the playful gleam in his eyes.

"Don't you think I didn't notice the way you came down here." Bella began scolding as soon as the pleasantries were over turning to her grandson but there was no real anger behind it. "The other way is much safer, y'know and we left you a golf cart."

"We were running late there was no time to go to the house and I thought everyone would have taken them anyway." He explained.

"Your cousins had to squeeze into one so we could leave the spare for you."

He laughed out loud at the thought and she frowned at him momentarily before joining in.

"It was a funny sight." She admitted quietly. "But don't be telling Annabel that she wasn't impressed Cole had to sit on her knee."

They chuckled again at their private joke as he slung an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Favourite grandchild." His granddad smiled at me amused.

"I don't doubt it." I giggled with him.

Two loud blasts of the ships horn interrupted our small party and two stewards descended from the top deck to haul in the walkway and we were off.

"Are we not waiting on my parents?" Jason asked confused. "I didn't see their car."

"Your dad was kept in New York." His granddad answered. "Your mother's aboard though she's probably with your aunt inside somewhere keeping her distracted. She doesn't travel well on boats." He explained for my sake with an amused tone, so I didn't tell him about how I sometimes got ill on boats.

"We better say 'hello' then." Jason smiled about to turn.

"Actually we have a surprise for you." His granny smiled excitedly leading us towards the steps to the lower deck.

"A surprise for me? But it's your anniversary." He laughed.

"Well we didn't spend any money on it so it's allowed." She smiled warmly and suddenly there was no doubt in my mind that what his granddad had said about Jason being the favourite was very true.

The lower deck was just as plush as the middle deck with the same cherry wood floor tastefully furnished with cushioned summer seats. There was a glass door with windows on either side of it behind the steps we descended down and because of the sun I could only make out shadows moving behind it but the thing that caught my attention was the Jacuzzi and the two girls perched on it one facing us the other with their back to us dipping their feet into the bubbling water.

The girl facing us brightened at our approach, she couldn't be much older than me with long auburn hair I didn't know her but her features seemed very familiar and I tried to place her as she quickly threw her feet out of the water splashing the other girl and spun around to jump off the side of the Jacuzzi.

"Becca!" Jason beamed dropping my hand immediately to embrace the girl, for a moment I felt a pang of jealousy at this stranger until they pulled away and turned to me…the nose, the dimpled chin, the shape of the eyes and their colour the features were identical on both.

"Is this her?" Becca beamed excitedly.

"Mitchie this is my sister, Becca this is Mitchie." He was excited I could tell to introduce us finally; I knew he was close to his sister but now it was clear just how much.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here?" Jason smiled taken my hand again…probably to help conquer my sudden shyness. "I thought you still had classes."

"I do." She admitted blushing. "But I thought I deserved a break. I'm not missing much I made sure of it and I'm going back the day after next…don't tell dad though."

Jason tried to frown in disapproval like a responsible big brother but I saw the smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked feeling braver.

"Columbia." She smiled. "Majoring in Economics and Politics. Gosh how boring do I sound?" She laughed. "What about you?"

"UCLA, hopefully getting my Bachelors of Arts in Music."

"Wow! Colour me impressed I'd love to be musical."

"Except she's an awful singer even the shower head wears ear plugs and don't even start me about when she tried to learn the piano or French horn." Jason laughed.

I elbowed Jason, "Don't tease." I scolded.

Becca stuck her tongue out blushing as she did, "It's true." She sighed.

During his laughter I noticed his grandparents had left us but that didn't hold my attention for long because the second his laughter ended he sighed dramatically. "Hey Izzy." He called to the other girl at the Jacuzzi.

She hadn't turned around to face us once during Jason and Becca's reunion I briefly seen her lean over for her towel to damp dry the areas Becca splashed her. And she didn't seem happy about turning around now and I didn't miss the way she stiffened in annoyance when Jason called her 'Izzy' and Jason's teasing smile said he got the reaction he'd wanted. She turned with a tight smile, she would've been pretty if she was so sourly looking with a neat blond bob, beautiful sky blue eyes, skin without a flaw and long legs fit for a model.

"It's Isabel." She sighed exasperated as if she had to go through this all the time with Jason.

"I know." He smiled shrugging. "This is Mitchie."

"It's a pleasure I'm sure." She said through her tight smile.

I wanted very badly to roll my eyes at her.

"No, other half today?" Jason enquired.

"No, it's seems you were the only one privileged to the plus one invitation." Her words wrapped in a sour and jealous coating before she turned back around.

"O.k." Jason whistled annoyed and a little ashamed at her behaviour. "Mitchie, how about I show you the rest of the boat and introduce you to everyone?"

"Sure." I answered readily wanting to be out of this awkward environment.

Becca rolled her eyes and mouthed an apology after us. I assured her there was no need there's always one I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

The yacht didn't take us far from the coast it was always there on my left hand side as we travelled north all sheer cliff faces with huge houses sometimes dotted on top. I was dutifully introduced to everyone –even the man driving the boat- it was a small party, all family I would've felt like an intruder if I hadn't been so warmly welcomed by all…well apart from one. It was Jason's grandparent's children and grandchildren only. I was already acquainted with Jason's mum, his twin girl cousins and RJ his oldest boy cousin from Jason's party, so it was all polite conversation with them for a while. Before I was acquainted with Jason's aunt, uncle and their youngest child a boy named Cole who was only seven. Jason's uncle seemed like a very proud man no wonder his oldest Isabel was the way she was but it was all made up by his wife she was so humble and good natured. I got the pleasure of sitting with her for a while, releasing Jason's mum from keeping her company while she didn't feel well I thought his mum looked relieved to finally get out into the sun remembering Jason had once described her as a sun worshipper, I understood. Jason stayed with us a while then took a tour of the boat with his uncle and his grandparents came and went spending as much time as they could with us but they adored their grandchildren so much they didn't want to spend a lot of time away from them.

I wouldn't have noticed the yacht had stopped if it hadn't been for his aunt's sigh of relief, "Thank heavens a break." She celebrated rising carefully.

"Have we docked somewhere?" I asked following her.

"No, they just drop the anchor for an hour they have water toys on this thing for the kids and to have some lunch." She smiled leading the way out onto the bottom deck.

I heard the excitement and splashes before I seen it Isobel –Izzy I thought to spite her-, Becca, the twins and Cole were already in the sea. Cole, Izzy and one of the twins floating about in rubber dingys and foam tubes while Becca and the other twin were on jet skis. RJ then flew past us launching himself over the side and cannonballing into a spot beside Izzy…probably on purpose. I heard his mother suck a breath in beside me and not exhale till he resurfaced making me smile. Izzy looked less happy and more pissed which didn't go unnoticed by her brother.

"Oh, lighten up Bella." He chuckled splashing her again.

Bella? Like their grandmother…I wondered absently if Isobel was actually Jason's grandmother's name.

We stood watching them and soon Jason's grandparents followed them in. I was slightly green with envy pity Jason hadn't told me to bring my swimming stuff I would have loved to go in too.

Jason joined me to eat they had a small buffet with sandwiches, fruit and cold slices of meat and left me momentarily again to talk to RJ while I ate outside on the little moveable dock that was in place to allow the swimmers to get back on the boat my feet dangling over the edge into the warm sea water.

"Do you mind?" Isobel asked gesturing to the space beside me.

"Not at all." I tried to say politely, although I doubted if I'd said 'no' it would've stopped her.

"Thank you." She said without any real gratitude.

We sat quietly as we both picked at the food on our plates before she spoke again.

"So, a music degree, huh? That's bold."

I turned to look at her confused, "How is that?"

"The musical industry varies, doesn't it? I mean you can't be really sure of a job afterward."

"That's true, but I try to not think that far ahead it stops you from enjoying the present." I said turning my attention back to the sea. Why was it the catty ones always seemed to find me?

She made a noise, it sounded like snotty derision.

I ground my teeth but even that didn't stop me from speaking my mind, "Well, not everyone is guaranteed a job after college, people actually have to go out and search." I snapped without looking at her. I'd done my homework after our first meeting and Izzy was in business school to head up her daddy's vineyards in Southern France so my remark had to hit some nerve in her…I was right.

"Jason, is at business school and intends to shadow his dad until he becomes head of his company too." She shot like an angry child passing my unwelcomed accusation on to someone that I held dear. "His little music T.A thing is just a pass…"

"Yes." I interrupted sharply. "…but he doesn't rub it in the faces of those forging their own ways." I snapped back.

It was a while before she made any noise then she clucked her tongue and went at me in a different direction, "Jason and you, how long have you been together?"

"It's one month today."

"Oh wow." She tried to fake interest. "Your first month-aversary." She tried to coo.

Something hit me with a force as her mouth curled around the words 'your first' like someone just took a good punch at my stomach. It wasn't just my anniversary with Jason…Shane. The thought alone turned my stomach sickly, then a pang of passion which brought on a butt load of guilt in half a second. It was the first time since…I'd allowed myself to even think his name and I couldn't believe the effect it suddenly had on me. Isabel was still babbling at my side but I couldn't listen to her, I had to keep my mind on pushing back the coming panic attack slash guilt trip…I had been doing so well. I made out a few of her words as I took large breaths something about Jason and New York…oh it clicked into place momentarily filling my head breaking me out of the horrible emotional wreckage and bringing me back from the edge. That was what she was trying to do make me upset because he was relocating to New York after next year.

"I am aware he's going to New York next year." I frowned haughtily getting to my feet, the last thing I needed right now on top of my Shane dilemma was a bitchy, snotty, jealous baby. "Plus as you've pointed out the music world varies so who knows I might just end up in New York too." I almost hissed as I went inside.

* * *

I was in no mood for a cruise after Isobel's accidental reminder of Shane; I was sour and crabby for a million different and confusing reasons so I hid inside feigning sea sickness in case I took it out on Jason or his family. Jason sat with me until his aunt came back when the boat began to move again that's when I insisted he could leave me so he could enjoy himself plus I didn't feel like talking when that's all he wanted to do. His aunt allowed me to stay quiet not feeling much like talking herself because the sea was choppier now. I stayed in a meditative state trying to comb through the rational and irrational reasons of my anger because after all the other emotions that's what was left but I was nowhere near enlightened when I heard the clunking chain of the anchor unwrap and splash into the ocean again. Good we were back at his grandparents' house again I needed off this boat and away from these people. I hated being such a party pooper but I could be nothing else in this mood.

"Mitchie?" Jason's sweet sympathetic voice for some reason just made me angrier.

I let one eye open first we were alone, wonder when that happened?

"Are you o.k.?" He half smiled lightly brushing my forehead like he was taking my temperature.

I batted him away unable to take his sweetness in my sour mood, "Fine, I just need off this boat." I snapped getting up and going outside shoes in hand. I stopped short we were alongside a different jetty. "Where are we?"

"My aunt's house." He spoke quietly behind me. "They're making a big meal for my grandparents."

I turned towards him annoyed up until I seen him he looked hurt and guilty as he looked at the deck scuffing his shoe on it.

I frowned at myself no need to be angry with him; I exhaled quietly and gave myself a little shake as I embraced him burying my head in the hollow between his neck and shoulder, "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be, it's not your fault you get seasick." I could hear him smiling at my change of mood as he embraced me back.

We walked along the jetty hand in hand and I felt my anger fading as I relaxed in Jason's company. There was smooth tarmac trail that lead to the house ahead of us and I watch two golf carts travel up it.

"C'mon." RJ shouted as we stepped of the jetty onto the mini parking lot. "We'll race you up." He laughed gesturing to the last golf cart then taking off sharply almost tipping it and making Cole fall out.

"Come on." Jason smiled with childish excitement and I couldn't help letting the remains of my anger be swept away by it. I loved seeing him this innocent and happy.

He jumped in the driver seat eagerly and I copied throwing myself into the seat beside him and we took off after them.

RJ and his cheating had them ahead of us on the tarmac path but we closed in quickly thanks to Jason and his driving like a lunatic and they were just a wheel ahead of us when we came to the apex of the hill…into a vineyard. My stomach flipped and twisted as my brain was washed with images of the last couple of times I'd been at a vineyard and dragged me back into the emotional ruins I'd just crawled out of. Jason was blissfully unaware that I was pulled back into the pool of emotional distress –thankfully- lost in his race and above the grapes I made out the roof of a house so I had a while to pull myself together.

I kept my eyes closed as we raced through the vineyard, blocked the mental images doing math in my head, dug my nails into my palms and took some deep breaths to try and chill myself out. My meditation was cut short though when the cart came to an abrupt halt throwing me forward then snapping me back into the seat. The house was closer than it looked.

"Sorry." Jason apologised making me feel a little worse and suddenly I was angry again.

"It's fine." I tried to cover the bitterness as I slid out of the cart.

The house looked like a mansion and a castle had a baby –no wonder Isabel thought she was royalty- but its fine architecture didn't hold back the seething anger that was boiling my blood again. I didn't understand why I was angry again but underneath the sadness, self-pity and guilt I was just angry…was that my default setting?

"Loser." RJ sung to Jason as he swung his arm around me. I was in no mood for his childish behaviour but I managed to stop my eye roll and shrug out of his embrace gracefully.

"You cheated. I demand a re-match." He laughed lacing his fingers through mine as we entered the house.

Cole lead the way quietly through the kitchen which we entered through the back door and into a beautifully decorated dining room equipped with a black glass topped table that looked like it could sit twenty easily.

I was met with a few sympathetic 'how are you feeling's' and Jason's aunt volunteered RJ to drive us back to Jason's grandparent's house after dinner instead of taken the boat again while Jason's granddad was trying to hide how funny he found people with seasickness. I smiled back reassuringly feeling guilty for accepting their sympathy when I wasn't actually seasick.

There was a small champagne reception as we waited for the caterers to arrive with our meal. I stuck with orange juice and as we drank Jason and RJ showed me around the house. It was magnificent just like the outside it was decorated like a modern castle.

"And this is our little spa." RJ smiled proudly as he pushed on the lights.

I was green with envy as I got a birds-eye view from the stairs leading down into what looked like a room from one of those expensive spa retreats; all blue tiled floor and white tiled walls with a lavish pool shaped like a sea shell, a giant Jacuzzi tucked into one of the corners and doors to what I could only imagine lead to a sauna and steam room in the walls facing us.

"Wow." I whistled.

"I know." Jason nodded. "You can actually swim out to the outside pool through the little underwater cave thing." He pointed out the little arch lined with blue LED lights hidden under the water.

"Wow." I repeated. "Looks like I'm dating the wrong cousin." I joked.

RJ laughed as he removed me from Jason's embrace and wrapped his arms around me making me giggle and Jason make a comical jealous boyfriend face.

"Dinner is almost ready." Izzy interrupted our joke looking put out she had to come find us in the first place.

I noticed she'd dried and restyled her hair and changed clothes too as RJ released me back to Jason and we followed her through the house back to the dining room. She was now wearing a more expensive looking version of my dress with gorgeous Louboutin wedges (I'd know those red soles anywhere!).

"Come, come, quick, quick." Jason's mother rushed us into the dining room.

The table was set in our absence with beautiful silver plated plates and cutlery and candles in a three steamed candle holder were lit in the centre. Oh! It felt like a ghost walked through me when I seen the silver candlestick holder but I didn't have time to let myself fall off the emotional cliff again because Jason's aunt was thrusting a crystal flute with about a mouthful of deep red wine in it.

"A toast." She smiled when everyone had a glass; ah that was why no-one was seated yet. "To my mother and father, fifty years today they sealed there love…"

"Sea Smoke Cellars Pinot Noir, 2006, Santa Rita Hills." RJ whispered almost urgently.

"It's like one hundred dollars a bottle." Jason whispered inconspicuously in the other ear, I was shocked he'd heard RJ.

I looked at both of them confusedly and like they'd both lost the plot until applause erupted around us and I quickly made myself joining in forgetting their loss of sanity momentarily.

"So, who wants to guess first?" Jason's uncle smiled.

I raised an eyebrow guess what? I wondered if the momentarily lapse of sanity was a genetic thing with the men in this room.

"Oh Mitchie dear I forgot you'll not know are little family game. We change the wine every time we have a family gathering and we guess what it is." Jason's mom explained.

"I'm the officiator." Jason's grandmother smiled. "Jason's dad is very good at this he's in the lead…"

"Closely followed by me." Izzy put in haughtily.

I stopped my eye-roll, "Oh, I see." I smiled understanding the game and Jason and RJ's tips.

"O.k. everyone take a sip." The officiator commanded. "And keep your guesses to yourself until you're asked." She shot a look at RJ who just smiled cheekily back.

I took a tiny sip not being a big wine fan but was surprised to notice how nice this tasted very fruity and floral but I didn't take another sip in case it looked bad or was against the rules of this wacky but sort've cute family game.

"O.k. so who wants to go first?" She smiled when everyone was finished.

I knew who'd be first to talk but I wasn't prepared for what she was going to say, "I think Mitchie should go first." She smiled sickly sweet at me. "After all she is our guest."

"That's very nice, Isobel but perhaps someone else should go first we wouldn't want Mitchie to…"

"No, it's fine I'll guess first." I interrupted her mother staring her pain in the butt daughter down.

I played it up a bit given the glass a swirl and smelling the bouquet channelling Jason the way he done it on our date, "Well because of its musky almost smoky aroma and its contrasting fruity floral taste combined with the deepness of the red, I will guess it is a Pinot Noir most likely the Sea Smoke Cellars Pinot Noir the 2006 edition."

There was looks of speechless awe from all the adults in the room, I could hear Jason and RJ trying to cough to cover their snickering but I kept my eyes on her face. It went from haughty to annoyed and dumbstruck it took all my might not to smirk like a Cheshire cat, tell her to 'take that' and moon walk up and down past her.

I wasn't about to let this thrill finish yet and took another sweet sip making a moany appreciative sound as it slid down my throat and mirrored her sickly sweet smile, "Worth every cent of its usual one hundred dollars."

"One ten." She practically spat like a viper at me but it was covered by a round of applause.

"Excellent." Jason's grandmother smiled.

"Doesn't have sea legs but is good with wine, very impressive." His granddad commented with a nod of agreement from his uncle. Although he didn't seem too thrilled I won and his _princess_ didn't.

"I think you just won." His grandmother laughed pulling the bottle of wine from behind her back and refilling everyone's glass.

"Only because Izzy so kindly let me go first." I smiled at her then couldn't help myself and gave Isobel my best butter wouldn't melt smile.

When their attention was finally off me and occupied with other conversations I gave RJ and Jason small high fives and shared in their laughing. We were interrupted by the caterers bringing dinner in and as we turned to take our seat I was held momentarily in the vipers gaze…crap she knew they'd helped me. All my triumph leaked out of me and a quickly took a seat between RJ and Jason using them as human shields.

There was a light clinking of a glass as everyone settled into their seats and I looked up from picking at my nails only to want the ground to swallow me whole. Izzy stood with a glass of wine in one hand and a knife in the other with that sickly sweet smile and all high and mighty grace.

"I'd like to propose a toast before we eat." She smiled sweetly but her snake like eyes darted at me quickly…crap I was not going to like this toast. "I know today is gran's and granddad's day and congratulations again but today is also Jason and Mitchie's first month-aversary." She smiled that awful sweet smile at me, I knew she knew something she said on the boat made me suddenly sea-sick and she was on the button once again. I felt myself get mixed in that whirlwind of emotion again as I thought of Shane and everyone applauding wasn't helping. "So, everyone raise your glass to the happy couples first month-aversary." It was that word 'first' got me annoyed and the way her voice snaked around it made it worse.

I looked down faking embarrassment that I was put on the spot but I was trying so hard to pull myself off the ledge before it crumbled beneath me again.

"Mitchie, would you like to say anything?" She asked innocently. Clearly she knew she hit a nerve again but I doubted she knew exactly what nerve and why and for that I was grateful…but still extremely pissed.

I felt myself losing it I wasn't getting off the crumbling ledge fast enough but everyone was now insisting I say something and I was guessing they wanted something other than 'just leave me the hell alone'. So I got to my feet shook my hair back over my shoulder and tried to pull myself together for at least one sentence, "Thanks Izzy." I smiled when she rolled her eyes at the nickname. "And to everyone especially Jason's grandparents for sharing a little bit of their special day and given us something to aspire to." I smiled raised my glass (which was mirrored by everyone with and echo of 'aw') but didn't drink anything I just sat back down and looked at the food on my plate because that was the last of my control.

"That's was great Mitchie so sweet." Jason whispered sweetly before kissing my cheek softly.

That little gesture threw me over the ledge I couldn't deal with this guilt as well! I stood abruptly almost tipping my chair over making everyone look at me.

"Sorry." My apology was clipped before I brusquely walked out of the dining room.

"I don't think she's feeling well." I heard Jason explain as his chair squeaked against the marble floor for him to follow me.

Suddenly I couldn't remember a single thing from RJ and Jason's tour so I just wandered through room after well-furnished room till I could get outside for air. One room obviously a study or office had a sliding glass door on the back wall finally I thought. It lead out onto a beautiful petit patio ringed with a blue stoned wall and decorated with a trellis with creeping roses and a few potted plants. Huh, I was shocked these people knew how to do small and quaint.

I took a deep breath of the chilly night air; get a grip I told myself firmly. I swung my arms around me, rolled my shoulders and moved my head from side to side as if limbering myself up for football or some other sport to try and relax and loosing up my suddenly tense body. Why was I doing this to myself today of all days? Why did I let that…that witch with a 'B' instead get to me not just once but twice? I hadn't given any thought to what led to Jason and I being a couple since I fell into his arms in the Quad. How did I manage to hold off this ridiculous emotional breakdown this long? And why on earth was I angry above all else?

"Mitchie?" Jason spoke quietly sliding through the gap I'd left not closing the door properly.

That sweet tone of his voice full of affection, concern and sympathy made another wave of guilt make its way through me and then I was angry again.

"Just leave me alone Jason, please. I'm not feeling well and I just need five minutes on my own." I pleaded trying so hard to hold the anger back from my words I really didn't want to take it out on him.

I expected the sigh he let out, and waited for the reluctant compliance but instead I heard him walk back to the door and slide it shut…hard. The sheer force had the glass still shaking when I turned around in surprised to face him.

He was staring daggers at me, jaw clenched in frustration, "Mitchie, what's really going on? Because I know you don't have sea sickness." He snapped setting his shoulders and suddenly he was towering over me.

"Nothing." I reflexively snapped back at the challenge in his tone.

"Don't give me that b.s.; you've been up and down all day. I can't keep up with your mood swings." He shouted frustrated.

I was momentarily taken aback since we started dating Jason never once raised his voice to me, but when I found myself again I couldn't stop myself from shouting back at him, "I'm angry!"

"Why?"

"I'm angry because…because…" His question stumped me and suddenly that need to fight disappeared…why indeed.

His anger faded into sympathy as he watched the fight leave me, he moved silently closing the gap between us and wrapped me in his arms, that's when the tears started. It was ridiculous, I wasn't sure why I was angry and I wasn't sure why I was crying now I was glad I was in Jason's arms while I had my breakdown though I thought as he rocked me gently stroking my hair. I buried my face into his blazer and tried to take deep breaths I hated that I was ruining our anniversary and there it was more guilt. I frowned as the anger tried to hide the guilt again but I held it off realising I was hiding from the guilt. Why was I feeling guilty I asked myself quietly, sleeping with Shane just before getting together with Jason my brain answered automatically? I almost choked myself at how blunt and honest my mind was being. Well then how can I fix it I wondered hoping for a quick fix but then a quick realisation dawned on me I felt guilty for both Jason and Shane. I sucked in a breath suddenly feeling gutted at how I'd left things with Shane was that why I'd been blocking it out? And poor Jason how was he going to take it when I told him…because I had to…right?

"Was it something Izzy said?" He spoke quietly breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yes." I jumped at the excuse…well he didn't have to know tonight not on our anniversary.

"What did she say?" He said obviously annoyed.

"A couple of things." I answered vaguely so I didn't get her into too much trouble even though watching Jason tearing her a new one would be funny.

"Like?" He pushed.

I reached for something upsetting but not very serious, "She just mentioned about you moving East next year and I let it get to me." I shrugged.

"So, that's why she suddenly showed interest in our anniversary." I heard the frown in his voice.

"Just forget about it." I insisted cuddling into him now my mind was easing. "I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary." I apologised glancing up at him.

"It's not over yet." He winked before kissing the top of my head.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitchie's Prov

The breakdown left me opened to all the Shane drama I'd managed to block out successfully for so long. I felt so guilty I almost drove myself insane before I confessed everything to Caitlyn. After she got over the initial shock of me sleeping with Shane, she counselled me back off the edge and made me see how to relieve myself of all the guilt. First I was gonna tell Jason I'd slept with Shane because I owed him the truth and second I needed to talk to Shane. I'd purposely ignored him after all the drama and put him into a dark corner of my mind which wasn't the way I should have left it since he was super angry with me and we were –possibly are- best friends. How I was going to do the second after the first without Jason being angry at me was a new worry but I'd deal with that later.

"So, you and Nate are coming tonight, right?" I asked, the nerves seeping in about what I was about to do as I got ready to leave.

"Yes." She smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Jason is very understanding and you weren't going out when it happened so you didn't cheat."

"I don't think that'll matter too much." I mumbled.

"Faith, Mitchie." She smiled reassuringly handing me my dress bag.

I rolled my eyes opening the door, "Nate, passed on my invite to Shane didn't he?"

She nodded as I closed the door, o.k. so it didn't seem like the best idea to invite Shane to the masquerade party Jason's fraternity was throwing after I told Jason what happened but at the time I was thinking 'two birds one stone'. Now I was thinking more 'two birds plus truth equals big explosion' but it was too late now. Maybe Shane wouldn't even show or maybe Jason would take this better than I expected…

* * *

"What the hell, Mitchie?! I mean seriously what...I can't believe you…"

I took his shouting out in silence looking safely at my feet as not to see the hurt, anger and disappointment in his face. Although something inside me responded automatically at his shouting and urged me to fight back I mean hell I knew I wasn't the first girl in Jason's life but I shook it off no point in fighting back when I knew I was in the wrong. Unfortunately ignoring that part of me just left the sniffling part.

"And then you think after laying all this on me that that…that…" He struggled trying to say Shane. "…will be welcomed to a party _I'm_ throwing."

"He deserves…"

"Oh you already seen that he got what he deserves."

I felt like I was just stabbed in the stomach as he words registered I'd never heard Jason been so mean especially not to me. I looked up at him but couldn't see through the tears starting to form. I looked away as I felt the first spill over and began collecting my stuff. I couldn't speak right now but like hell I was going to sit here and let him talk to me like this.

"Where are you going?" He asked frustrated.

I couldn't answer so I kept my face down as I tried to brush past him to the door. He caught my arm though forcing me to look at him and in a second his anger changed to sympathy.

"Don't cry." He spoke softly brushing his finger across my cheek catching a few tears. "I didn't mean that…I'm just really pissed." He managed an almost laugh saying the last bit.

"I know…and you should be." I allowed even though all I wanted to do was have a shouting match with him it would be better than being weepy and pathetic. "I think I should leave, give you time." I said pulling my arm free.

"What? No." He sounded confused and surprised by my statement.

"But…I just laid on a lot."

He nodded, "But I don't want you to leave." He cocked his head and gave me a half smile before encircling me in his arms.

Shane's Prov

"Why him?" I moaned…again. "Mitchie wants someone who challenges her that she can argue with she needs that passion, that heat. All he'll do is agree with her and that's not going to give her what she wants. I can give her what she wants."

Nate had heard this rant almost every day for the past month and he showed his boredom with it by mouthing along with me making me frown at him.

"Sorry." He said more out of courtesy than actually meaning it; I was probably getting on his last nerve with all this by now. "At this point in time she wants Jason, Shane. You shouldn't keep thinking about them or you'll drive yourself insane."

I continued on my rant ignoring him, "For heaven's sake, it should always be me and Mitchie we're this century's Elizabeth Bennett and Mr Darcy, we're Hermione and Ron, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, Fred Flintstone and Wilma…" I ignored his outburst of laughter as I named the last couple. "They were all couples who argued and challenged each other but no one denies they were all made for one another."

"But they were also fictional." He pointed out with a sigh pulling his head back around into the bathroom and a second later returned with blob of product in his hand and moved to the mirror on the back of the door to do his hair.

I ignored him for a while before I felt his eyes burning into me, "What?" I asked meeting his gaze in the mirror.

He dropped his gaze and sighed again before turning around, "I've never done this tough love thing before but I think you need it. I don't really get why you haven't spoke to her since you really want to…and I don't really understand why you want to when you kicked her out of our room. And frankly you moping about here the past month is doing my head in."

"That's not tough love that's just being mean." I pointed rolling off the sofa and onto my feet.

"I call it as I see it." He shrugged. "You never really told me what went down that day…?" It was a statement but he ended it as a question.

"You never asked." I shrugged, trying to avoid his question anything to avoid reliving _that_ day.

"Out of courtesy." He defended himself. "You were sad and angry, no need to annoy you more." He finished looking at me expectantly.

"You know what happened she chose _him_." I frowned looking pointedly at the mask under his arm and gave him a traitor look.

"Don't look at me like that, I told you I'm only going because Caity wants to go. And Mitchie told me to tell you, to come along if you wanted." He reminded me snapping the mask that covered one half of his face like the Phantom of the Opera on.

I rolled my eyes, "It was a courtesy invite because you –my friend and roommate- were there when she was asking Caitlyn."

"An invite is an invite." He reasoned opening the door and continuing before I could interrupt again. "Look if you wanna talk to her here's your chance and you don't even have to show her your facial expressions when you talk." He said pointing at his mask while I rolled my eyes. "Just don't come crying to me later if you miss it." He said exasperated leaving.

He was better than this tough love thing than he thought I noted frowning through the door after him as I felt myself given in and following his advice.

* * *

Mitchie's Prov

It wasn't natural, first he's given me the shouting out I deserved next he's back to being absolutely fine. I didn't understand was that what crying did now, shut guys up? I wasn't used to that response, I was used to fire driven roaring matches, followed by the silent treatment for a couple of days. I was even semi prepared for a break up because of the huge deal this was…or I thought it was but even as I descended the stairs that wide smile broke across his face.

"Beautiful." He smiled twirling me as I stepped off the bottom step making my wavy chiffon rustle.

I had been excited about my dress and mask, they were beautiful and a rare find. My dress had a black bodice, with silhouette butterflies underneath connecting it to the turquoise wavy chiffon skirt. To match the dress my mask was shaped like butterfly wings that just covered my eyes and was made from lace the same colour of turquoise. But now it didn't feel right, like this fight wasn't over and it was just gonna remain the dark cloud over my night.

Weirdly the storm that came with my cloud never came and when the music started and the house was packed I started to forget, be thankful it wasn't worse and enjoy myself.

"Woops, sorry." I apologised as I bumped into a guy wearing all black with a red devil mask as I moved around him closer to the drinks table but he moved and got in my way again. "Excuse me." I tried as I moved to get around him again maybe he hadn't realised the first time.

I was right he turned to face me properly like he just realised I was there I flashed him an apologetic smile before moving to one side and tried to reach around him. But he moved cutting off my access, I frowned looking up at him he was half smirking under his mask. I felt the little flame build inside me looks like I was getting my argument.

"Excuse me." I managed to say through gritted teeth putting my arm out again but this time he grabbed my wrist stopping me. I pulled my wrist away automatically going to hit him but he caught me again, "What the hell?!"

"Slow down killer." He chuckled.

His laugh gave him away, "Shane?"

He nodded pushing his mask onto the top of his head so I could see his face, "Hey." He half smiled, but then all joking left his face and the emotions I was feeling -happy and guilty- were mirrored in his face.

I looked at the ground after the initial wave of surprise for the first time since I met him an embarrassed school girl, "Hi." I mumbled at the ground.

"I probably should have called first instead of just showing up, huh?"

I shook my head forcing my eyes off the ground to gaze at him there was a faint blush to his cheeks too but his nervous shifting took priority I took comfort that he was feeling the same way., "It's better face to face."

He managed a half smile but before he could say anything Jason just materialised beside me. I held my breath waiting for him to explode at just the sight of Shane but he didn't.

"Shane." He greeted him with an easy smile slipping his arm around me but not possessively just like he always had.

I stared at him confused and like he'd lost his mind, how was he so cool and collected?

"Jason." Shane greeted after a moment.

I didn't catch the look on his face before so I wasn't sure whether his hesitation was his surprise at how easily Jason was talking to him or if it was because seeing us together was difficult for him. My heart squeezed a painful beat at the thought I might be hurting him more standing in front of him with Jason like this. I wanted to move out of Jason's arm but then that would hurt Jason my head ached as I tried to figure out what to do but then Shane spoke again.

"Sorry, I crashed your party."

Finally, I seen Jason show some sign of normal emotion his eyes tightened a little at Shane's words but that was short lived, "No worries."

"I just wanted to catch Mitchie, to talk about stuff." Shane finished looking at me for some help.

"Don't worry about it Shane, Mitchie told me…"

Shane stared at me in shock and a little worried and uncomfortable.

"…that you were coming." Jason finished, but I couldn't shake the feeling he purposefully left that small space to let Shane know that he knew everything. "Mitchie, why don't you take Shane for a spin around the floor, the DJ just said your favourite Skillet song was coming on next."

Shane and I both looked at him in disbelief and that made him chuckle.

"Well, you said you needed to talk to her and you like this song…" He gestured over his shoulder at the start of 'Believe' began. "…so why waste it?"

I couldn't help it I felt how my forehead pinched up given me away.

"It's fine." He encouraged bringing my hand to his lips before letting me go.

"Um…o.k. then." I managed gesturing with my head to the dance floor to Shane allowing him to lead the way. I gave Jason another look over my shoulder as we stepped onto the designated dance floor (living room on a regular day) but he was standing where I'd left him smiling contently watching us.

Shane took my hand easily and without hesitation regaining his nerve quickly but he opted to put his other hand around my shoulders instead of my waist. I mirrored him more hesitantly.

"You told him, huh?" He whispered.

"Today."

"Is this a test then?"

"No." I answered immediately but then again…maybe.

"He's taken it well, if it was me I'd…" He stopped himself then and we both looked away.

There was an awkward silence for a while before I couldn't take it, "I'm sorry." I blurted honestly feeling the guilty tears try to crack me. "I shouldn't have…"

"Ssh." He hushed me bringing his hand up to the back of my head and pushing in gently onto his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sorry about how I reacted afterward, yelling at you and throwing you out there really wasn't any need for that."

"I deserved it…and way worse."

"Don't be ridiculous." I could hear him roll his eyes at me.

He spun us in little circles for a while then allowing me to collect myself, "I'm sorry…"

His chuckle vibrated through me we were so close interrupting me, "Is that all we're gonna say to each other tonight, sorry?"

I smiled up at him, "You're right, we sound like idiots." It felt good to smile with Shane to know he didn't really hate me, to know I could depend on him again…but something told me I probably could've even when we weren't speaking. "O.k. one more sorry and I'll stop. I'm sorry I didn't try harder when we weren't speaking I owed you an apology."

"It's not like I helped much there anyway I could've reached out too but I didn't so don't beat yourself up."

"I missed you." I smiled relaxing into him.

"I missed you too, Mitch."


	16. Chapter 16

Mitchie's Prov

Shane left after our dance, I'd tried to convince him to say but he said he didn't want to push Jason's boundaries…I didn't buy it. But I wasn't about to force Shane to hang out if he wasn't up to it yet. When I hugged him good bye and he left, Jason materialised and caught me in his arms for the next dance and that's how the rest of my night was spent. Jason didn't really speak or ask about Shane's visit or what we spoke about and on one hand that was great he was secure and not jealous but on the other hand it just didn't seem normal. It just felt like a looming fight was following us even when we fell into bed late and I fell asleep in his arms and when I woke the next day.

I was grinding my teeth by the afternoon, he had insisted on taken me to breakfast and was overly sweet, before, during and after. It wasn't his normal sweetness but that fake sweetness you do when you're burying your annoyance with someone. It was frustrating and for the first time I wished he was like Shane and just let me have it, like he was doing yesterday before I started crying.

"So, did you have a good night last night?" I asked interrupting, his fake happy blabbering as we got into his room.

"Yeah, it was great." He smiled enthusiastically. "We should have theme parties more often."

"I'm sorry Shane showed up. I really didn't think he would." I blurted out.

There, I apologised which I admit I owed him but it also gave him an opening for him to tell me how he really feels.

"Don't worry about it. You gave me plenty of warning." He smiled.

I frowned involuntarily, "That's it?" I couldn't help but raise my voice slightly; his pretending everything was fine was getting on my last nerve.

He looked at me without saying a word like I'd just asked him a difficult math problem.

"Aren't you angry he came? Aren't you angry I invited him?"

"No, you explained everything last night." He smiled.

I let out a noisy frustrated breath, "What's wrong with you? Are you incapable of being angry? I mean you were last night for two seconds then boom you're fine with everything. What's with that?" I yelled irrationally.

For a second he was looking at me like I'd lost my mind –which I think I did- and I thought he was just going to laugh and tell me I was acting crazy. But then I seen it I watched something in his eyes flicker then he was yelling back.

"Jesus Mitchie!" He yelled –making me jump- as he punched his door frame. "Yes I'm pissed! You slept with him when you were supposed to be telling him you chose _me_. Me Mitchie, you chose me and you still slept with _him_. What the hell does that say about our relationship, huh? Then he had the nerve to come to my party, like nothing happened."

"You're acting like nothing happened." I pointed out irritated but relieved he was finally being honest and showing some emotion.

"Well what the hell did you want, Mitchie? For me to start a brawl in front of everyone. That's his thing not mine." He spat the last sentence disgustedly.

"Don't start on Shane; he didn't cause any of this. I did."

His face went redder as I stood up for Shane, if he were a cartoon character there would have been steam coming out of his ears.

"Well, I did. It was my choices that lead to this."

"And I'm sure poor little angelic Shane tried to turn you down before jumping into bed with you!" He said with a bark of sarcastic laughter.

O.k. I'd wanted this fight but I felt it taken a turn that I didn't want it to take but I couldn't stop myself.

"And I suppose I was the first girl in _your_ bed?" I spat back.

"No, you aren't but you have been since I met you. And I defiantly never slept with a different girl when I wanted someone else!" He shouted angrily.

I felt a twinge of guilt, "It didn't mean…it was like…like a good-bye."

"People don't say good-bye under the sheets, Mitchie." He yelled.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about that now, is there?" I yelled back interrupting him.

"And if it was really good-bye he wouldn't be hanging around again, like last night." He finished yelling like I hadn't even spoken.

"Well, I thought it was going to be good-bye I never for one minute thought he'd forgive me when I told him I wanted to be with you. But he did so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Leave him behind." His voice was suddenly a whisper.

"What?" I asked only because firstly I didn't think I heard him right and secondly I hoped I didn't hear him right.

"I said leave him behind, I don't want you hanging out with him or seeing him."

His ultimatum left me speechless then a red hot anger burst within me, "Are you kidding me you're giving me an ultimatum when I was just being honest with you?" I yelled at him making him jump.

"Do you think this is how I wanted to act? You coaxed me into this fight. Why bother if you didn't wanna hear what I have to say?" He yelled back regaining his composure.

"I have to leave." I managed to hold my tongue as I pushed passed him and escaped. "Before I say something I regret." I yelled over my shoulder.

* * *

"C'mon Mitch, keep up." Shane chuckled, stopping to wait for me.

Pure rage and the need to defy Jason had driven me to Shane's door when I'd left him. I mean an ultimatum, really? After all I did was tell him the truth, how dare he! I'd needed to burn of the anger so I talked Shane into jogging one of the trails near the university. But now the anger was vanishing so was my speed and I'd slowed to a walk lagging way behind Shane and began thinking rationally. I'd backed him into the corner, I gave him no other choice but to come back at me in anger, I'd wanted the fight. And running to Shane had just been childish; it would hurt them both if they found out.

"Mitchie!" Shane called again.

I shook my head as if to shake the guilt away –it didn't work- so I put my head down pushed my hands further into my pockets and started jogging again. We ran side by side further up the trail than I'd ever been before. My guilt finally allowed me to take a quick look at him, he was barely out of breath he seemed relaxed almost at peace and so happy he was smiling my favourite smile and it got brighter when he caught me looking. My stomach dropped as the power of my guilt almost winded me, he was this happy because we were together again…as friends. I looked away quickly and tried to pick up my pace like I could run away from the guilt but bad coordination had me catch the tip of my runners on something on the gravel path. I couldn't get my hands out of my pockets fast enough but I managed to miss my face as I landed.

"Mitchie, are you o.k.?" Shane asked panic-stricken.

"Fine." I sighed, as I brought my hands out of my pocket and pushed myself up.

Maybe this was divine retribution I thought facing him, he looked so worried as he helped me turn.

"Ow." I sucked in a breath as the pain shot across my ankle.

"What? What hurts?" He asked his voice full of concern and panic as his hands fluttered around me trying to help.

"My ankle, I think I twisted it." I managed to say as the pain began to fade.

He sat on the ground beside me and gently pushed my sweats up to take a look at it, I didn't look just watched his face as he studied me like a doctor but then he made a face so out of curiosity I did. It had swollen to the size of an apple already with no sign of stopping and started turning purple. Bit of an overkill with the divine retribution I thought sourly. He didn't hesitate though; he unwrapped my scarf and wrapped it gently but firmly around my ankle.

"Do this often?" I joked.

"No, basic first aid training remember camping with my family?" He smiled back.

"I remember you bandaging my arm so tight you made my fingers turn blue on a trip once." I laughed.

"Well, practice makes perfect." He smiled pushing himself up before helping me to my feet supporting all my weight. "I don't think you'll be able to walk the whole way back."

"I can try." I offered trying to put my foot on the ground; I really didn't want him to leave me up here alone while he went for help.

"Don't be stupid, Mitch." He frowned holding my arm around his neck so he was still supporting me. "I'll carry you."

"You'll what? No way." I frowned. "I'm too heavy."

"You still weigh the same as you did in Junior High." He said rolling his eyes. "Plus we can stop for a break if I need it." And with that he pulled me onto his back.

I didn't argue Shane supporting me had eased the pain now he was holding me I was pain free. There was a dull throb or ache every once in a while as he tramped over uneven ground or as he juggled me around so he was holding me bridal style to give his back a break. He had to change me around a couple of times making me realise for the first time just how far we'd come. But he continued on without a break until we got to the tracks on the university grounds.

"Sorry." He apologised, pooped.

"It's fine." I assured him as I got comfortable on the bleachers beside him. "Thanks for carrying me the whole way."

"Well, I wasn't gonna leave you there." He smiled gently pulling my leg on top of his lap. "Do you mind if I take a quick look?"

"Be my guest, Dr Grey." I teased making him roll his eyes before he unwrapped my ankle.

"It doesn't look too bad now." He tried to lie. When I frowned at him he smiled in apology. "I hope Jason doesn't try to kill me for injuring you." He laughed.

And there was the guilt again, he noticed my silence -unfortunately he knew me too well- so I offered him a weak smile hoping that would satisfy him. It did not.

"What's up? Are you guys having problems?" He asked before something flashed across his face. "It wasn't because I showed last night, was it?"

I tried to tactfully avoid the last question, "We're fine, we just had a small disagreement."

"About?" He pushed curiously.

"It's personal." I snapped guilt making me lash out.

He was shocked for a millisecond at my tone then like always his back was up, "It's not really personal if it involved me, so did it or not?" He all but hissed at me his natural defensive manner fuelled by suspicion –like I said he knew me too well.

"Yes it did." I spat. "Are you happy now? I answered your stupid question now let it go." I would've stormed off if I didn't have this bum ankle because I knew he wasn't gonna let it go, he was just getting started.

"When did you have this argument?" He yelled.

"This morning, what does it matter?" I yelled back.

"And I suppose it was just a coincidence that you showed up at my door at 11am?" He yelled accusingly.

"I…I…" I was stumped and suddenly the guilt of earlier came crashing down on me again.

"Oh my…you did, didn't you?" He wasn't yelling anymore, but he was on his feet pacing and running his hand through his hair agitatedly. "You called around to hang out just to spite him." He stopped to stare daggers at me. "Not because you wanted to just because he asked you to stay away from me." And suddenly there was no more hate in his eyes just hurt.

"Shane, I…I'm…"

"Just forget it, Mitchie." He snapped cutting off my apology, his walls coming up to hide the hurt.

I did as I was told keeping my eyes on the ground fighting to keep the guilty tears away. It was a silent for a while I was pretty sure he'd left in a whirlwind of anger and hurt. But he didn't leave me I heard him exhale loudly then I was scooped up bridal style and he began marching down the bleacher steps across the track and towards the dorms. I would have been impressed at how I seemed to weigh nothing to him if I didn't know his newfound strength was fuelled by anger towards me.

I kept my eyes on my hands that were folded in my lap, scared to do anything that would make him feel worse or make him yell at me again. We continued in a stony silence until the quad by the dorms.

"I'll not tell him." His voice was all wrong strained due to the anger and hurt but the promise was real.

"Thanks." I mumbled at my hands, even though the thought that he would, never crossed my mind.

"This sucks, Mitchie." I could hear the disapproving frown as he came to a stop.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologised allowing myself to take a quick peek at him, he had thawed some. "I just wanted to hurt him because…"

"Mitchie?"

"Jason?" Shane and I chorused together are heads snapping up at the same time.

He first looked confused like he couldn't fully understand what he was seeing then he looked bitter and angry just like this morning. I went on the defensive immediately but before I could say a word Shane interceded.

"She's twisted her ankle." He explained setting me down but kept me close so I could use him to lean on.

"Were you there when she did it?" He shot me an accusatory look.

I felt my eyes narrow, jaw go rigid and eyebrows furrow at him. Was he serious I was here with a twisted ankle, where was his 'gosh Mitchie are you o.k.?' or 'how did you do that?'

"No, I found her on the trail just outside campus."

"Convenient." Jason sneered.

"Dude, I just rescued your girlfriend. Why don't you show a little gratitude?" Shane used the tone he reserved for only Jason, annoyed and full of distain.

"Yeah, you're the hero like _always._" He shot me a look as he said the last word.

"Why don't you just take a beat before…"

"Before what? Are you actually threating me Grey?" Jason smirked at the thought taking a deliberate step forward.

I felt Shane about to move forward in response but hesitate because I was still using him as a crutch. And that's when I had enough, enough guilt, enough lies, just…"ENOUGH!" I screamed in frustration hobbling between them.

Shane moved to shadow me but I pushed him away the ache in my ankle the last thing on my mind.

"I've had enough!" I repeated loudly but not in the harpy manner like before. "Shane didn't find me. After our argument this morning I went to him and asked him to jog with me."

"Even when I told you this morning to stay away from him?" Jason glared.

Shane's Prov

I scoffed quietly –in case I had to suffer the wrath of Mitchie- but really trying to tell Mitchie what to do, rookie mistake.

"You said you wanted me to stay away for him not _to_ stay away from him." She contradicted.

"Semantics." Jason rolled his eyes.

They stared each other down in a stony silence for so long I started feeling uncomfortable, but I didn't dare break it. He threw in the towel first.

"It's him or me, Mitchie. You have to choose once and for all." He didn't glare at her like he had before he was being the "nice guy" again and for a moment I started to worry that she might actually buy it and choose him.

"And if you loved me –like you say you do- you wouldn't make me choose." She answered him with control not anger.

They fell silent again staring at one another but it wasn't as long as before.

"So, you're not going to choose?" I watched him strain to remain the nice guy.

"No, you are." She said strongly. "You can either have me or lose me." She said finally.

"Of course I want you." He sighed in exasperation.

"Well, then you have to take my friends too." She frowned before gesturing over her shoulder to me.

"He isn't your friend Mitchie; he's your ex, the guy you slept with." He frowned raising his voice; his nice guy act was cracking.

"He was my best friend long before that." She matched his tone. "You wouldn't make me ditch Caitlyn so why should Shane be any different? I chose you, remember?"

"After you slept with him!" All trace of nice guy left as he yelled at her.

"But I'd never sleep with him while we were together." She yelled back. "So, for god's sake get over it!"

"I can't!"

"Won't." She countered. "You gave me an ultimatum this morning this is mine, Shane and I are a package deal."

"Then I can't be with you." His voice was quiet but decided.

"Fine." She sounded just as sure and I watched the flicker of hurt in his eyes that she didn't fight harder for him but it was gone just as quick. Then he turned on his heel and left.

She watched after him in silence and I let her when I seen her head and shoulders slump forward and watched her hand come up and wipe away tears I couldn't see from behind.


	17. AN

AN: Just wanted to say that I haven't forgotten or abandoned this story, It's has been difficult for me to find time to finish the last chapter, sorry! Also, Happy New Years!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So, here it is the last chapter sorry it took so long! It probably reads a bit rushed so I'm sorry for that as well.**

Mitchie's Prov

"I don't think so, Shane." I said hoarsely –crying on and off for almost a week would do that to your throat.

"_C'mon Mitch, they're an awesome band you'll love them." _ He repeated his opening argument. _"Caitlyn and Nate are going too." _He tried persuasively.

"I don't feel like it." I admitted honestly.

"_What are you gonna do instead, sit in your PJs wallowing, eating loads of junk food and watching horror movies?" _

I hated that he knew me so well, "Why not?" I asked defensively.

"_Because that's all you've been doing for the past five days." _

I would've been pissed at Caitlyn for telling him because I'd asked him to give me my space after he seen me back to my room after…everything. But he seemed generally concerned and so was she so I let it slide.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Shane, he dumped me that's gonna take me a while to get over." I managed to say without choking up, progress I thought absently as I opened the door.

"I've given you five days." Shane was smiling crookedly from the other side of the door before slipping his cell into his pocket.

I didn't feel like smiling but couldn't help it around him, "And I'm grateful." I half smiled hanging up my own cell and gesturing for him to come in.

He made himself comfortable on the couch and tried to hide a smile when he seen the empty wrappers of junk food and pile of horror films stacked on the coffee table. I made myself comfortable beside him something about having Shane here made my insides a little warmer and made me relax some.

"I don't think I told you how much I appreciated it." He spoke softly like I might break.

I looked at him blankly, "Appreciate what?"

"For not letting him get his way." He was careful not to say his name and I appreciated that but I couldn't help wondering about the sincerity of his tone.

"Did you actually think I'd ditch you?" I couldn't decide whether I was cross he thought that or sorry for him.

"No…yes…I hadn't a moment of doubt so sue me." He chuckled and I couldn't stop myself giggling with him. "She laughs." He smiled triumphantly throwing an arm along the top of the sofa.

I rolled my eyes at him -not letting on how nice it was to laugh again- and moved into him so I could put my head on his shoulder. He let his arm drop from the couch so it was around me and rested his head on top of mine. It felt wonderful and not just because I wished someone was here to hold me all week but because I was with Shane and I swore we sighed with contentment at the same time.

"I won't let anyone come between us…again." I promised quietly looking up at him and because the moment felt right I started leaning in but I only got to within an inch of his lips before he pulled away.

"Mitchie…we shouldn't." He whispered even though we were the only two in the apartment.

"Oh." I turned away dejectedly about to create space between us as if that would relieve some of my embarrassment but the arm around me stopped me.

"It's not that I don't want to believe me I do." He chuckled. "But you just broke up with him…"

I bobbed my head, "I get it." I mumbled still embarrassed as I ducked my head back into his shoulder to try and hide it from him.

He squeezed me firmly using one arm and kissed me on the head before just holding me for a while. The flush of embarrassment was just fading when he spoke again.

"What are you doing over Spring Break?" He asked.

"I was supposed to be going to Mexico with…but now I think a Spring Break at home is in order."

"Are you set in that decision, because I'm going camping the first weekend if you wanna come along?"

* * *

I twisted the volume knob the whole way up and started dancing about my room as I packed for my weekend away with Shane and his family. I had been hesitant about the camping trip especially after stupidly throwing myself at Shane but Caitlyn and Shane's encouragement and an awful run in with Jason before I left campus, had suddenly made me look forward to the break away.

_Ring! Ring!_

I picked up my phone but continued my dance about the room throwing whatever I needed onto my bed beside my rucksack.

"_Nice moves." _Shane chuckled from the other end.

I looked confusedly out by my bedroom window across to his house and there he was sitting by his window mischievous grin in place waving.

"Thank you." I smiled waving back not stopping just tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder. "What's up? Excited for the weekend?"

"_Nothing much, just finished packing." _He answered; dutifully ignoring the last question.

"What's wrong?" I asked picking up on his hesitation. "Are you having second thoughts about me coming along because I don't have too?" I offered even though I was really looking forward to it.

"_Don't be stupid, you being there is the only thing I'm looking forward to."_

His answer made me smile and warm little butterflies flutter inside me but my concern for Shane trumped everything, "I thought you loved camping, what changed?"

"_Nothing." _He dismissed quickly…too quick. "_My grandparents are joining us."_ He explained realising his mistake.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I offered.

"_You don't know what it's like for me when my dad and grandpa are together." _

"Well then it's a good job you'll have me." I joked turning to smile reassuring through the window at him.

"_Yeah, I guess so." _His tone didn't make me feel like he meant that at all but before I could pull him on it, he changed the topic. "_I really don't think you'll need that dress Mitch." _He chuckled, the strain of the previous topic throwing it off.

I looked down at my hands forgetting I picked the dress up, "Woops, you're probably right."

"_What all are you packing over there? We're only going for two days." _He laughed.

I made a face at him through the window before looking back at the heap of clothes on my bed and the four pairs of shoes, "Ok, I think I might have went over the top." I allowed with a giggle. "Wanna come over and help?"

"_Not tonight, sorry Mitch was hoping to shower and grab an early night." _

"That's cool." I managed to say convincingly although I felt disappointed at his decline.

"_I'll see you tomorrow morning though, bright and early."_ He chuckled as I moaned I hated early mornings.

* * *

Shane wasn't lying about the early start or the weirdness of the atmosphere with his grandpa and dad. The entire car ride to the camp grounds in his grandpa's gas guzzler SUV was tainted by a weird awkward atmosphere among the older adults. But Shane and I weren't affected, his face was clouded before but the moment we childishly climbed into the seats that were practically in the trunk with Boomer (his grandparents Golden Retriever) and started talking and playing our favourite childhood car ride games the clouds seemed to clear. His grandma and his mum joined in after a while but the two men said nothing at all until we were setting up and even then it was only to give instructions.

Shane and I worked together on putting one of the three tents up like we did when we were kids. We were just congratulating ourselves on putting it up so fast that we beat the others and about to move our backpacks and air-mattresses in when it seemed Shane's dad had a mini melt-down.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Shane heaved a loud sigh rolling his eyes as he turned to face his father with an attitude I only seen him use with Jason, "What dad? What am I doing wrong now?"

Shane's mum moved quick as a flash to her husband's side, "Boys you both promised." She whispered putting a restraining hand on her husband's arm.

"They can't stay in the same tent." He frowned angrily but his eyes pleaded with his wife.

"We did when we were kids." Shane frowned.

"You aren't kids anymore." His father snapped back.

"Shane, I don't mind bunking with someone else or on my own." I offered to help make peace.

"Oh for goodness sake, Adam. Let the kids sleep in the same tent what's gonna happen with us in the tent next to them." Shane's grandfather tutted finishing with his tent.

And that was the final word on the sudden intense topic Shane's dad just walked away and Shane stormed back to the car for the rest of his things before I could ask what the hell just happened?

* * *

He sighed in exhaustion as he fell into his air-mattress; I rolled over in mine to frown at the back of his head. He hadn't said a word about the whole thing with his dad the rest of the day and would change the subject when I tried to bring it up…but he couldn't hide from it or me now.

"Shane?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled still facing away from me.

"What was with your dad earlier?"

"He's a jerk." He muttered then yawned dramatically.

"When did you guys get like this?" He was silent for so long I repeated myself he wasn't gonna get out of this…still nothing, "Shane?" I frowned getting up and going to the other side of his air-mattress.

His eyes were shut a small content smile played on his lips I would have sworn he was faking but his face was at total peace and his breathing was even and deep. Wiley little so and so did manage to get out of answering the thought had me smiling down at him and without thinking I let the back of my hand graze the length of his face. The warm excited feeling filled my stomach touching him and my fingers tingled as I moved them towards his lips. He stirred slightly breaking my train of thought I pulled my hand away quickly and retreated to my air-mattress.

* * *

I was up before Shane but I stayed hidden under my covers pretending to sleep until I heard him get up, change and leave. The rush of emotion that warmed me last night had unnerved me mostly because it wasn't the desperate need to feel wanted like it was after Jason broke up with me. It was the same emotion, same want I'd had for Shane before and always would have…but I'd blown my chance. And suddenly I wanted to cry and not over Jason for the first time in weeks -there was the thinnest silver lining if there ever was one- but because finally I knew I wanted Shane I'd always wanted Shane. I could have laughed at my pathetic conclusion I'd come full circle in almost a year and it could have been simply fixed if I had just chose Shane and had for once ignored my over-thinking brain. I stayed under my blankets emotionally abusing myself until the sunlight was too bright to be ignored and Shane's voice wasn't the only one in our small camp. I heaved a sigh pulling myself together and getting ready to face the day.

I just pulled my t-shirt over my head before the commotion began, I heard Shane's dad's voice first he seemed calm but I couldn't hear what he said but then Shane was practically growling at him before his shadow stormed passed the tent. I pulled my t-shirt down with one hand as I unzipped the tent with the other in time to see Shane disappear into the forest

"Shane?" His mother called behind me, beating me to it.

But he wasn't going to come back I'd been on the receiving end of that storm, I turned to her questioningly.

She looked at the ground embarrassedly then in a split second her welcoming smile replaced any trace of what just happened, "Good morning, Mitchie." She smiled turning towards the benches that had breakfast on them. "What can I fix you up for breakfast?"

I looked at the back of her head slightly annoyed, wasn't anyone going to tell me what was wrong?

"Mitchie?" She asked turning.

"What happened to Shane?" I asked stopping to look over my shoulder in the direction he disappeared.

"Nothing dear, his dad and him just had a misunderstanding."

His dad was close enough to hear her vague explanation and like me he half rolled his eyes before storming down a different dirt path.

"What would you like for breakfast?" She asked again, changing the subject.

"Um…I'm not really hungry. I think I might just go and see if Shane…"

"Don't be silly you didn't eat much last night." She interrupted immediately taken my hand so I couldn't follow after Shane and all but dragged me towards the food.

* * *

Breakfast was long…very, very, very long. Shane's mum didn't let me go and eventually because of my lye in breakfast spilled over to lunch and with Shane's grandparent's away fishing I felt obligated to help. Although it was just gonna be her and me for lunch because neither Shane nor his father had come back all morning but that didn't stop me turning every two minutes to see if Shane was coming back up the path he stormed down.

I was tossing salad in a daze when Boomer and Shane's grandparent's arrived back. Boomer was proudly carrying a branch the same length as himself and was very wet but when he seen the food he ditched the branch to come and sit by my feet and beg. I threw him a bit of chicken wishing there was some way he could get me out of here to go and see how Shane was.

"Mitchie dear, do you want me to finish that up for you?" Shane's grandmother asked; after she finished her ante dote on Boomer's acquisition of the branch.

The question was like music to my ears, "Yes, please." I answered as I got up so fast I almost tripped over Boomer. "Thanks." I shouted over my shoulder as I sped walked out of camp with Boomer at my heel.

I had no idea how I was going to find Shane I hadn't been here since we were kids I just had to hope this dirt path didn't fork anywhere.

"Shane!?" I tried calling after a while. We stopped to listen for an answer but none came, "C'mon Boomer." I sighed patting him on the head to walk further.

It was eerily quiet and suddenly I was glad Boomer was with me and I wasn't alone. Although Boomer wasn't much for conversation so the quiet time allowed me to think more about my emotional breakdown this morning. Of course it was always going to be Shane how could I have been so stupid to try and fight that? I'd over thought it that's how. Like always I'd thought about it too hard, Shane and I, we always had that heat that passion and after our date I knew that would always be there and that wasn't necessarily a good thing when I thought about it more because that passion brought with it a lot of drama and heartache. And after our date especially the dancing I was scared that the passion was all Shane and I ever had and because of my indiscretion after I made up my mind I felt like maybe that was true, maybe Shane and I weren't the rom-com romance I always dreamed it up to be. Jason was the safe option; he would never have hurt me if I was able to really leave Shane behind, but I couldn't, so he did. But even as I described poor Jason in my head right now, "safe option" didn't really translate to love of my life and maybe there was a reason I couldn't leave Shane behind. I'd felt the reason in the last week of school but I'd ignored it but feeling it again last night…but you blew it remember? I frowned at the voice of self-doubt interrupting before I could feel that tingly warmth that washed through me whenever I thought about Shane like that. He didn't want to kiss you when you tried to kiss him, it reminded me. I felt myself blush reliving what was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life; he was being a gentleman I argued with myself. Or so he made out, maybe he's over the Mitchie drama maybe chosen someone that he hated pushed him to his breaking point.

Boomer's bark brought me out of my internal argument with a start, which I was thankful for as I was on the verge of over thinking again. The golden retriever was a couple of feet ahead of me, barking at something behind a few bushes agitatedly.

"Hush, Boomer." I tried to sooth him coming behind him to rub behind his ear as I tried to see what had him so weirded out.

The bushes had hid another dirt path that lead to the one I was on from me and someone was walking towards us which I guess was why Boomer was freaking out. I was just gonna grab his collar and lead him on down the path we were already on I'd come back this way if I couldn't find Shane this way first and the person -blotted out by the sun- was too tall to be Shane and had stopped probably worried about the barking dog.

"Ssh, Boomer." I hushed again reaching for his collar. "C'mon." I instructed giving him a gentle pulled to guide him down the path we were on.

"Shut up, Boomer." A voice I knew since I was a kid thundered. "It's me." Shane's dad frowned walking down his path towards ours and finally into some shade were I could make him out.

Boomer quieted immediately, "Good boy." I whispered appreciatively to make up for Adam's attitude. "Adam." I smiled in acknowledgement when he reached us.

"Mitchie." He nodded briskly like I was the last person he wanted to see. I put it down to his bad mood…so this is where Shane gets it I noted absently. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for Shane…" I stopped mid explanation because although he tried to hide it I saw the look of disapproval at my first three words.

I felt myself rise to the impending argument just like I would if this had of been Shane standing in front of me giving me the same attitude. My eyes narrowed and jaw went rigid as I tried to hold on to my temper and I folded my arms as if to restrain myself.

He met my stare and I watched the same emotion and characteristics flash onto his face as he met my mood just like Shane would have, "Something on your mind, Mitchie?"

I bit my tongue hard and chanted 'don't be rude' in my head but then he smiled one of those superior smirks like he thought I was backing down…he obviously didn't know me well, "Yes there is actually." I frowned wiping that stupid smirk off his face. "I don't understand your problem with Shane but you'd have to be blind not to see you do have one with him. And I don't like the fact that you're taken your bad mood out on me like some bitchy adolescent. _You're_ a grown up…so for god's sake act like it."

I sighed in contentment as I finished my rant satisfied that I'd said everything I needed to but not only that in the midst of my rant the familiarity of this type of argument hit me. It was like the fights I had with Shane and that thought oddly didn't bother me…I missed it, I missed Shane. I wanted to just walk off and leave him here dumbstruck while I got back to finding Shane and tell him I wanted him, only him and I definitely wasn't gonna take him saying 'no' I'd fight for him if he needed me to and no one not even me could talk me out of it. But he recovered quickly…unfortunately.

"I'm curious…" He began smugly. "...what does your boyfriend have to say about you sharing a tent with Shane?"

I gritted my teeth I wasn't going to let him annoy me now I was committed to getting Shane back, "I don't have a boyfriend." I shrugged off quickly turning to leave.

"Really? Shane had mentioned a…what did he call it…a "butt-wipe boyfriend"?"

He was trying to get under my skin but the words were so obviously Shane's it had me smiling, "That particular "butt-wipe" and I broke up a few weeks ago." I smiled over my shoulder at him about to walk away.

"So, it's back to Shane after a bad break up, typical."

That had me fly back around on my heel to face him, "How dare you?" I hissed. "It's nothing like that."

"Of course it is. You keep that boy in your back pocket like some little toy."

I stood there in stunned into silence, "I don't…I mean Shane doesn't think I do." I managed pathetically.

"Of course he doesn't. He's so blind when it comes to you, goddammit Mitchie he'd give up almost anything for you…he already has given up so much because of you."

I was taken aback confused and hurt, had I made Shane sacrifice a lot? I wasn't sure…I knew I'd hurt him a lot during the year but made him give something up? I didn't think so. I stared at the devil confusedly as I racked my brain for something I made Shane sacrifice, "Like what?" I wondered aloud not really asking him not that it stopped him from answering.

"Like his family legacy as a Phi Sig." He practically growled irritated I didn't jump to that conclusion instantly.

I couldn't stop my bark of sarcastic laughter, "Are you kidding me?" He seethed silently as I collected myself. "You obviously don't know the particulars of that situation. The frat president had it in for Shane so set him an awful pledge task, where he had to…"

"I know." He cut me off abruptly.

I felt myself take on that stereotypical dumb blonde confused look but reality hit me like a tonne of bricks, "You know what Shane had to do? You know he had to sleep with me to get in?"

"Yes."

I stared at him so hard he probably should have turned to stone as I gathered my thoughts and truly understood. He knew…no worse he knew and was ok with it that thought made me feel sick to my stomach I felt myself actually dry heave at the thought...more than an errand thought it was the truth and at that I actually tasted the vomit.

"So, you see why there is tension among the Grey men and why I'm very much against Shane spending any amount of time with you seeing as _you_ are the cause."

'Tension among the Grey men?' What the hell was he talking about the only tension I noted on this trip was between him and Shane but I didn't have time to work on that conundrum right now. He didn't approve of me because I wouldn't sleep with his son to get him into a fraternity, "That's so messed up." I spoke my thoughts so he could hear. "No, it's more than that it's disgusting, sick, repulsive…" I ran out of adjectives as I felt myself wanting to heave again.

"Save the innocent act Mitchie it was cute and sweet when you were ten but we're all grown-ups now." He frowned. "That fraternity would have helped him achieve a better future, congressmen, famous lawyers, federal judges, the vice-president were all Phi Sigs."

Despite my disgust or possibly fuelled by it I couldn't stop my eyebrow raising mockingly, "So, if Shane was a Phi Sig he would have been what…president or the attorney general?" I asked sarcastically. "Because I'm sorry to tell you if you think that's the magnificent future of all Phi Sigs you're greatly mistaken. I spent enough time around those guys and I strongly believe instead of becoming lawyers and keeping people outta jail they're gonna end up in it for being drunk and disorderly or being in procession of pot."

"Shane isn't anything like that though he could've indeed been those things with the connections he made in that fraternity."

"Shane can make it without '_connections_'." I countered with a roll of my eyes.

He let out a bark of sarcastic laughter, "Maybe I was mistaken earlier when I thought we were both grow-ups if you actually believe that. _We_ all need connections."

"Why didn't you just make a few calls, pull a few strings to get him into that stupid fraternity then when he didn't do the task?" I frowned.

"Because he decided he didn't want to be in a fraternity full stop after that and it was all because of _you_. He didn't want to join a fraternity that you hated and if he did he would never have a chance with you again. Of course that was rubbish because as it turns out you ended up with the president of Phi Sig."

I couldn't hide my surprise, how did he know?

"Jason's father and I occasionally do business you see we _connected_ when we were Phi Sigs."

I clenched my jaw then unclenched it, "That was a mistake." I frowned at the ground instead of him.

"Pardon me?"

"It's none of your business." I started raising my head trying to show he wasn't winning this argument but all the fight in me was fading as some horrible thoughts entered my mind and I felt myself throwing in the towel. "But that was a mistake; it should have been Shane I chose not Jason." I frowned as I turned on my heel.

I heard him mumble as I walked on ignoring him. All I heard then was him call Boomer as I reached a bend that would hide me from his sight but I definitely didn't want to be alone now, "Boomer, come." I whispered at the dog who had followed me as I'd walked away from Adam. Boomer stayed by my side at my request without even looking behind him to Adam and that small victory over him made me smile briefly before the awful thoughts returned. Had I stopped Shane from having a good future? Stopped him from making valuable connections? Shane did always want to make a difference in the world what if he did need those connections for that to happen? Was I the only reason he didn't join a fraternity he'd wanted to join since we were seven?

I wasn't native I knew the answer to that last question at least…I was the reason and I quite possibly screwed up his future at least his dad strongly believed that. I wanted to throw up again these thoughts and this feeling like I was just walking around in circles in this stupid forest was making me nauseas. I had to stop and put my head between my knees which upset Boomer as he whined and prodded me with his nose.

"I'm o.k. just tired." I reassured him –in the back of my mind I knew that was crazy he was just a dog- and took one hand off my knee to pat him.

I took a lungful of air, pushed all the 'what if's' and 'did I's' out of my head and straightened myself to take a look at where I was. The break in the trees ahead gave me back my bearings I was close to a part of the lake Shane liked the lake it soothed him and on that small chance I rushed towards it.

The sun blinded me as I stepped onto the pebble shore and out of the shade I had been wandering in so it took my eyes a couple of seconds to adjust. Once they did I felt myself relax the wave of nausea left me completely as the wind off the water blew through me and blew away the claustrophobia caused by the trees. Shane wasn't anywhere in sight but taken a close look I recognised the part of the lake, it felt like a million years ago Shane and I used to skip stones here and pretend we were pirates looking for treasure. It had been on one of our make-believe pirate adventures when we found the remains of an old boat that we declared ours and from then on was one of our favourite places. I followed my cloudy memory down the shore where I remembered it noticing for the first time how beautiful the weather was. I walked towards where I remembered the boat being sticking close to the water's edge and picking up a few stones here and there to throw them while Boomer raced through it ahead of me kicking up waves as he went.

As the novelty of the sun and the heat wore off the thoughts struck me again making me curl my hand tighter around the pebbles in it before I threw them as hard as I could into the water in anger. Anger seemed to be my default setting in these situations, I was angry at everyone…Shane's dad for making me feel this way, Shane's grandparents and mum keeping the reason for all the tension (me) from me, Shane for bringing me along knowing it would make his dad angry while putting me in the middle and myself…mainly me. Why had I let myself get into that fight with that…that man, why didn't I see I was the tension maker and why the HELL had I picked Jason when I had made Shane not only jump through fiery hoops but give up something he wanted since he was seven and screw up his future? I was an idiot a really BIG one…no that didn't even seem to cover it I was a COSSOAL bitch. There was no way Shane would want me, I definitely wouldn't want me back.

One handful of pebbles wasn't enough for me to take out my frustration or recover from the foul mood I felt myself drifting into. I bent and scooped up another handful before reading myself to launch them as far as my anger would let me into the lake…until the sun caught a pretty white and purple one amongst the dull grey ones. I carefully fished that one out and held it safely in one hand while I fired the rest into the water.

There was amused laughter from ahead of me followed quickly by a startled bark from Boomer. I looked away from the water out of annoyance more than being startled to search for the person that found my mood amusing. I didn't doubt for a second it was Shane's laugh and Boomer's excited puppy reaction when he caught sight of him first confirmed it. The boat must have been visible for a while if I had been paying attention. It was just as I remembered, from the day we found it had reminded me of those traditional Irish fishing boats that you would see in old watercolours with a man and his Border Collie dog. It's once bright turquoise colour had been bleached with the rain and intense sun over the years though and there was Shane on top of the boats cabin one leg dangling over the edge and the other bent so his chin was resting on his knee.

"What are you laughing at Grey?" I frowned playfully momentarily forgetting I was angry -this is why I was and always would be in love with Shane.

"Even when you're pissed you still have time to save the stones you wanna keep." He smiled his boyish grin that made my knees go weak.

"Well, just because I'm angry doesn't mean nice things should be lost." I smiled using a stone by the bow of the boat as I foothold as I pushed myself up into it while Boomer took the long way around and still beat me.

"Can I ask what's made you angry? I don't think I've done anything to you today." He smirked as he said the last bit.

"Well, you're right it's not something you did _today._" I emphasised the last word as I made myself comfortable at the hull of the boat and looked up at him.

My emphasis did what it was supposed to peak his interest he moved forward on the roof letting both legs dangle over it and bent forward to look at me better. "'Today'?" He finally asked when he couldn't read me.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad didn't want me here? Why did you let me come?"

My question threw him off momentarily then a flood of emotions crossed his face the most popular being chagrin before he looked at the sky so I couldn't read him.

"Shane?" I pushed.

"What did he say to you?" He asked ignoring my questions.

"He basically told me he didn't want me here or near you. That I was the reason for all the tension between the Grey men- which I don't understand because your granddad seems fine- and that I screwed up your future because I didn't sleep with you so you could become a Phi Sig."

"So, you screwed me over by not screwing me?" He tried to joke.

"That's not funny." I snapped immediately my anger seeping its why back in. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you let me come? Was it just to piss him off?" The thought hadn't really occurred to me before until I said it in the heat of the moment and it hurt me but I turned that -passive-aggressively- to anger with him. It felt better being angry at other people than myself.

"Of course not. I told you the night before we came here that you being here was the only thing I was looking forward to this weekend." He promised genuinely which extinguished my anger, a little.

"Why didn't you tell me how much trouble I caused last semester?"

"Because you didn't cause it." He answered looking at me again. "Christian did."

"I helped." I admitted the wave of guilt over Shane's future hitting me again.

He cocked an eyebrow confusedly before understanding and a hint of anger came over his features, "What _exactly_ did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter what he said…"

"Yes it does, Mitchie." He interrupted obviously annoyed at something.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're acting like the guilty party in that whole mess when it was Christian…and me." He would've probably looked away guiltily saying the last bit but his eyes were trained on me reading everything I gave away in my expression…it sometimes sucked he knew me so well. "What did he say, Mitchie?" He repeated.

I couldn't bare him reading me and I couldn't look at him as I begun to spill everything so I looked safely at my hands as they fiddled absently with loose threads on my jeans, "He said that I use you and you can't see it because you're blinded with your…um..."

"Love for you?" Shane suggested as I struggled to find the right word.

I was struggling to say the word 'love' myself it seemed too bold -and a bit big-headed to make the assumption Shane was in love with me even though my heart leaped excitedly at the thought. Now he had said it an intense pleasure ran through me making my eyes snap up to meet his before my over-thinking spoiled everything and caught his lackadaisical tone when he said it.

"You look surprised?" He smiled his crooked cocky boyish smile I loved. "You know I'll always be in love with you." He spoke matter-of-factly and looked back to the sky to skim over his obvious embarrassment at his confession.

I was glad he looked away for a moment because it took me the same amount of time to pull myself together as my heart pleaded with my feet to jump up onto the hull and do a victory dance. I was more composed when he looked back to me although I was sure he could probably read my obvious exhilaration because I didn't miss his. And suddenly I was riddled with guilt again, he would 'always' be in love with me even with what I'd done?

"What's wrong?" Shane asked instantly seeing my face cloud over.

"Always? Even after what I put you through?" I asked ashamedly as I ran through everything that I'd put him through only this year in my mind.

"You're not gonna start apologising again for the Jason thing, because I told you I understood…"

"Not just that." I interrupted. "Did I really screw up your future?"

His eyes shot open in surprise, "What are you talking about? Of course not." He managed composing himself again.

"Your dad mentioned…"

"Well, you should know when you start a sentence like that especially when it concerns my dad it's not true." He tried to joke to ease the suddenly tense atmosphere.

I ignored his attempt and continued, "…that the fraternity could have helped you make some valuable contacts and I know you've always wanted to make a difference in the world and I don't want it to be because of me that you didn't make an important…"

"Don't be silly." He hushed me jumping down so he was standing in front of me placing his finger and thumb under my chin to push my head up gently as it had fell forward guilty. "Making contacts to make a difference is my dad's way of thinking. I'll make a difference with or without contacts and if I do need contacts it wouldn't have to be from anyone in that fraternity."

"Why are you being so rational?" I frowned. "I'm usually the rational one and you're the one who freaks out, throws around profanities and shouts."

He laughed; making me smile in response it was nice to hear him laugh so carefree, "Because I've been dealing with my dad's bull since last semester so I know all his arguments and their flaws by now. Wait, you shouted at my dad? You shouted profanities at my dad?" He laughed harder at the thought.

"Well, I raised my voice a little and I might have called him a name…or two when I realised he knew about the pledge task and was totally fine with it…Shane?" I broke off concernedly because Shane's face was changing colours like he was having a heart attack. "Shane?" I tried again.

His head snapped back so fast I thought it was going to come off, "He said he knew?" He shot so angrily that it scared me and all I could do was nod. "And said we should have…just so I got into that fraternity." I thought the top of his head was about to come off and steam come out.

"He didn't come out and say it like that…he just implied…" I trailed off trying to make it better hadn't worked as he jumped over the hull onto the beach and took off like an avenging angel down it. Crap, this wasn't going to end well. "Boomer, come!" I yelled at the dog as I scrambled over the hull after Shane.

"Shane! Shane!" I yelled, stumbling over my own feet trying to catch up with him. "Shane, stop!" I pleaded catching up with him but he wasn't going to listen. I'd only ever seen him a fifth this angry before and there'd been no talking to him then. There was only one way I could get him to stop and listen to reason…so I threw myself at him like a rugby player. However, I didn't catch him off guard because of my non cat-like movements he turned to see what I was doing so I was crashing into him sending us both to the ground and rolling towards the water's edge.

I was laughing uncontrollably on top of him as we came to a stop just short of where the water came up too. Boomer thought it was funny to as he did his puppy excited bark…Shane didn't though.

"Mitchie, get off of me." He shouted recovering from some of the shock at my tackle but the surprise done what I wanted it to extinguished some of his anger.

"Nope." I managed through giggles.

"But he…" He tried to argue -wiggling a bit but not so much he would roll me off of him- as I finally got my laughing under control.

"He's your dad, Shane." I tried to edit out the eye roll I felt coming on defending that _man _but I had to protect Shane from himself.

"Mitchie, he thinks stuff like that is o.k." He said disgustedly but more reasonably. "And he had the audacity to speak like that to you, he deserves much worse than a tongue lashing from me; why don't you just let me do this?"

My heart done a little flutter at the fact he was being gallant-like for me, "I can't let you because I love you, and just because he's a complete jerk he's still your dad. That's why I can't let you do this." I answered him honestly.

"You love me?" He asked smiling totally ignoring everything else I'd said.

"Well, duh…" But before I could finish my ever so witty retort his lips came crashing down on mine.

It was a good time later before we resurfaced. It felt good kissing Shane -without the uncertainty and finality of the last time- it felt like I was on fire while my lips tingled with electricity. Our lips and bodies moulded perfectly together and I never wanted it to end…but it did inevitably especially since we required oxygen.

"Well, that was…" I started breathlessly as he rolled off of me onto his back- when he ended up on top of me was a mystery to me.

"Amazing." He laughed, pulling me close to him.

"Yes." I agreed giggling. "And unexpected." I noted looking up at him.

His face clouded some as he remembered how we ended up on the ground in the first place.

"Don't think about him, Shane." I tried to soothe him nuzzling into him.

"It's a bit hard not to, he..."

"Ah." I interrupted putting my hand over his mouth. "Don't let him ruin this." I motioned between us.

He tried to smile as he took my hand off his mouth, "It's a bit hard not to…"

I interrupted this time with my lips; it worked better than my hand until he pulled away slightly.

"Let me talk." I interrupted holding my hand up to stop him before he spoke. "He's a jerk we both know that and I'm sure you've told him already."

"Once or twice." He admitted with a smile all real anger gone now

"Well then let's just move on and be happy about us." I pleaded. "I don't want to start us again and have another person in the middle to cause all the drama we went through this year."

He looked unconvinced so I gave him my best puppy dog face, bottom lip jutted out and eyes big, innocent and pleading.

"Fine." He gave in as my look melted his resolve, getting up and offering his hand to help me up.

"Thank you." I smiled genuinely, wrapping my arm around him while he mirrored my movement as we started back down the beach.

"I hope you're ready for him…" I shot him a look for mentioning him again. "…just saying." He mumbled pulling me in closer to him.

"Hey, I've played the perfect girl so long being the forbidden love interest might be fun." I said laughing.

"Still perfect, forbidden love interest." He corrected with a chuckle.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, adding this to your favourites/alerts, reviewing and adding me to your author alerts! :) x**


End file.
